Hogwarts Resorted
by Rickmaniac69
Summary: Set in Harry's 8th year after the war. The Sorting Hat always wanted to place Harry in Slytherin. A bit of Snarry fluff too (How could it not). AU
1. House Change

**Chapter 1**

The war was over and the light had been triumphant. With Hogwarts fully restored and the wizarding world putting itself back together, the students of Hogwarts were on their way back. There had been many casualties from the war and the student population showed this.

The trio stepped into the Great Hall and were met by a sobering fact. Lots of their friends were gone. Taken by that monster and his followers. The hall was only half full. Mostly Hufflepuff and Slytherin looked to have taken the biggest hit in terms of students.

As the trio sat at their ever familiar Gryffindor table, Dumbledore stood to make his usual announcement. However, this time the students were absolutely not expecting what came next.

Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the hall. "Ah yes, welcome back students. I cannot say how thrilled I am to see your happy and excited faces back within the secure walls of Hogwarts. As you may have noticed looking around you, there were many casualties from the war. That is why, this year we will be doing something a little different. Not only will the first year students be sorted into their houses, but you remaining students who are 4th through 8th years will be resorted too –" At this, there was an uproar from the Gryffindor table which sounded a lot like Ron, Seamus and Dean, with McClaggan with a couple of Slytherins chipping in as well. Harry thought he was going to be sick. If he was resorted, he knew exactly where the hat was going to put him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, ".. As I was saying, all of you are going to be resorted to even out the number of students in each house for competing for the house cup. Professor McGonagall if you will". Dumbledore moved aside and McGonagall stepped forward with the sorting hat. She started with the first years and then moved onto the remaining students calling them up in a random order.

The students were told to form line down the middle of the hall. Harry and Ron looked down at their robes and noticed they were all black. Their ties and robes were all black with the Hogwarts crest on the left side. They looked up at each other and Harry could see Ron looked as though he was going to pass out.

Ron leant over and whispered, "Harry, please we have to be in the same house. I don't want to be anywhere else. I mean lets think about it, all my family has been in Gryffindor and your parents, Sirius and Remus were all in Gryffindor right? So we should be ok?', Harry nodded mutely and looked down. He knew that he wasn't going to be put in Gryffindor. He had never told anyone about what the sorting hat had said to him in his first year. He was too ashamed at the time to mention it because of how Draco had talked about Ron.

"Lavender Brown", McGonagall's voice rang out through the hall.

Harry could briefly hear what was going on a round him until he felt Ron nudge him in the ribs. He shot Ron a hard look as he rubbed his ribs. "'Mione's up, Harry", he said motioning to the front. Harry noted that Hermione looked rather calm about the whole situation. _That was odd,_ he thought. _I have never seen her this calm before_.

"RAVENCLAW", the hat shouted. Ron gasped and Harry just stood there and gaped. Hermione smiled slightly and got up to join the other Ravenclaws. As she did so, her robes changed gold and blue and the Hogwarts crest changed to the Ravenclaw one.

Harry looked around the hall and saw Luna, Lavender and Neville were placed into Hufflepuff, Seamus and Dean were back in Gryffindor, and Draco was back in Slytherin with Blaise and Pansy.

"Ronald Weasley". Ron froze and Harry had to give him a gentle push to get him going. "Ron, you'll be fine", Harry whispered. "It's like you said before, Gryffindor. Ok, so calm down". Ron slowly crept up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and immediately shouted, "GRYFFINDOR". Ron looked so relieved. A wide grin spread across his face and he all but ran to the Gryffindor table.

It was getting near the end and Harry was still patiently standing in line. "Harry Potter", he heard McGonagall say. _Oh shit, here we go. Ok now relax Harry. It won't be that bad…Will it?, _he was internally battling with himself as he made his was to the front. He caught Dumbledore's eye and that damned twinkle was in full force. _Did he know this would happen?_. Feeling slightly less settled than before he smiled tightly at McGonagall before sitting on the stool.

"_Ahhh, Mr. Potter. Once again I have the chance to sort you", _the hat was whispering in his ear. _"Where shall we put you this time? I stand by what I said last time, even more so now, you have no reason to fear the Slytherin's."_

Harry thought about this for a second. Judging by the 7th and 8th years in Slytherin so far, none screamed 'psycho' and then there was Draco. The boy had actually smiled. Genuinely smiled when they were on the train. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad_, he thought.

"_Have we come to a decision then?"_, asked the hat. Harry quickly glanced to his right and locked eyes with Snape. He cocked an elegant eyebrow at Harry in interest. He turned back and shouted _"yes" _in his mind.

He shut his eyes and vaguely heard the hat say, "SLYTHERIN!". Silence. That's all he heard. He chanced a look around the hall and saw most people were either gaping, scowling or if you were Hermione, smiling. McGonagall was horrified, she snapped out of her daze and took the hat from Harry.

"Good luck Harry", she said quietly. "It's been a privilege", and with that he moved his way over to the Slytherin table and cautiously sat next to Draco not daring to look over to see Ron glaring at him. Nor did he see the utter astonishment of one Severus Snape sitting at the head table.

"Well, well", Draco purred in his ear, his customary smirk in full force. "The golden boy a snake I see huh. Interesting". Harry looked to his right and saw Draco extend his hand towards him. "Fresh start, Potter. What do you say?". Harry thought about this for a second and took Draco's hand.

"I accept, Malfoy". He smiled slightly and received a smirk back from Draco.

"Please, it's Draco to my familiars".

"And I, Harry".

As the feast begun to take full force, the chatter in the hall increased as everyone got to know each other. Harry sat quietly as Blaise and Draco were conversing over something complicated to do with potions.

The hall started to empty as the students began to disperse to their common rooms. Draco motioned for Harry to follow him and they, with the other Slytherin's made their way to the dungeons.

As they reached the Slytherin entrance, Draco stepped forward and said, "Salazaar", to the guarding portrait.

Before they stepped inside, Harry heard a familiar voice from behind, "Mr. Potter". Harry turned around and was met with a very intimidating looking Professor Snape who had his infamous scowl covering his face. "A moment of your time, if you will", motioning down the corridor.

Harry nodded slightly turning back to Malfoy who shrugged and told him he would wait for Harry to get back. He had to jog to keep up with the Potions Master who was striding off down the corridor. When they reached Snape's office, he held the door open for Harry motioning for him to enter. He went to stand in front of Snape's large mahogany desk. The room was cold and damp, considering it was the dungeons it wasn't surprising and there was a green tinge to the room. The office was covered, floor to ceiling with books and bits of potions ingredients. Snape brushed against Harry as he walked past and stood behind his desk, putting both hands flat on the top.

"I guess, congratulations are in order Mr. Potter", he drawled. "An intriguing series of events. I must say, I was, rather surprised myself to see that the wizarding world's golden boy is, in fact now a snake." He straightened and rounded his desk, sitting on the front edge facing Harry with his arms crossed. "Now. I want you to listen. Very. Carefully". He leaned forward slightly and Harry couldn't do anything but look at his shoes. There was something about Snape tonight that was making him feel uneasy.

"You are now in Slytherin. You are in my house. Under my control, and my rules. We both know you have a tendency for rule breaking and absolute disrespect to your authoritative figures. So let me be clear of what I want. You are to go to every class. You are to study your hardest. You are to be in the Slytherin common room _before_curfew and no later. And you are to _stay_ there. Failure to comply with these rules will mean punishment", he stood and got very close to Harry's face. Harry could feel Snape's hot breath as he spoke. "And you will be punished..", leaning in he whispered, "How. I. See. Fit".

Harry didn't know it was possible to be seduced by only a voice but it made his stomach do a little somersault when Snape silkily whispered the last part. It almost made him _hopeful?_ To be punished? No. To be punished by Snape? What was wrong with him, he briefly shook his head to clear his thoughts, blushed furiously and kept his head down.

As Snape pulled away he smirked. He could tell the boy looked uncomfortable and was rather enjoying watching him squirm. While, at first he was not all that pleasant about having the brat in his house, after everything they had endured the last couple of years he supposed the boy deserved a chance. But one wrong move. Only one and he would be sorry.

Snape went back round his desk and picked up a piece of parchment. "This is your timetable Mr. Potter, I assure you it will be an interesting morning tomorrow for us all", he smirked and handed Harry his timetable.

Harry saw that his first class was Potions. He inwardly groaned. _Must be with the Gryffindors_, he thought from what Snape just said. "Do you have any questions Mr. Potter?".

Harry swallowed hard. _Why is my throat so dry suddenly?_. "No sir. Professor Snape, sir."

He internally grinned at the boy's apparent attempt at showing respect. "Good. As you probably heard, the common room password is 'salazaar'. I trust you know how to get there from here?"

"Actually, no sir. As much as I was caught wandering the castle nightly, I hardly strayed to the dungeons. Sir."

Snape's eyebrows rose. He didn't expect that to come from the boy's mouth. He narrowed his eyes speculatively.

"Fine. Follow me Potter".

Back in the common room, Draco was spread out on the couch in front of a large roaring fire. He saw Harry and Snape enter through the portrait and noticed Harry looked rather frazzled and Snape a little smug. He swung his legs round and Harry made a bee-line for the couch next to Draco. However, Snape caught his arm, "Remember Potter, you're in my territory now". He let go and watched Harry sit next to Draco. Draco looked to his godfather with a questioning look which earned him a scowl so moved his attention to Harry.

"You okay Harry? You seem distracted".

"Just got a few _stern_ words", he whispered noting that Snape was still within earshot whilst talking with a fourth year.

"Hmm, thought so. You have a reputation you know".

Harry laughed uneasily. "Yeah, don't worry I will be on my best behaviour", he sat up straight and puffed his chest showing his pride.

Draco snorted. "Yeah, right Potter. Your reputation says otherwise". He winked at Harry.

"It's not all that bad, Potter. You'll soon learn the rules. I can help you there". They smiled and focused their attention to Snape who was about to give the ever repetitive welcoming speech and multiple threats if rules were broken.

"Come on, Potter. I'll show you to the dorms". Harry followed Draco down a couple flights of stairs that twisted and curved through the darkness. They came to a round room with several doors shooting off it. Draco went through the one in the middle which was the 8th years boys dorm. It was larger than the Gryffindor dorms were. All the beds were centralized around the log burner in the middle. There were four beds, belonging to Blaise Zabini , Draco and Harry, and the other was empty. The walls were green of course and the carpet was a dark grey. All the beds were made from a dark wood and each had their own emerald curtains. Each of the boys areas had a simple wooden desk and chair with shelves above them. Off to the left was a door which led to the bathroom with several showers and toilets which all the boys used.

Harry saw his trunk and his owl by the bed next to Draco's. After Hedwig was hit by the killing curse he felt so empty and lonely without a companion to keep him company. He was browsing the pet store in Diagon Alley and as soon as his eyes saw 'Mystic', he knew she was the one with jet black feathers, pointy beak, slim body and piercing green eyes, she was perfect. She glared at him from across the room, which seemed to be all too familiar now... And he went over to pet her.

"Well, I might turn in for the night. If my timetable is anything to go by I'm going to need all the sleep and rest I can get", Harry yawned and shuffled through his trunk for his pajamas.

"Never a good idea to have double Potions on a Monday morning, let alone with a bunch of pig-headed Gryffindors", he smirked and found himself with a pillow to the face from Harry. He threw his arms up in defeat, "Force of habit I'm afraid, you'll get used to it". He winked and Harry shook his head.

"Night guys", he pulled back the covers and jumped into bed and almost moaned it was that comfortable. Gryffindor never had this luxury.

"Goodnight Harry", said Blaise as he headed to the bathroom with Draco in toe.

"Night Potter", said Draco. "Let the lion-snake have sweet dreams", he winked suggestively and smirked at Harry. "If you're not awake at 5:30 am, I'll make sure you are. There are important things that needs attending to".

Harry let his head fall to the pillow. _5:30 am? Is he serious? These Slytherins are crazy._ He looked up at the ceiling and let his eyelids fall close as he thought back to the resorting and Snape's warning. Then there was Draco's 'famous last words'. "Night Mystic". She hooted quietly as Harry rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Harry's Makeover

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke with a start as he felt himself hit the floor. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty. It's show time". He could have killed Draco at that moment as the blonde was standing over him looking all too pleased with himself and looking immaculate.

"Wha-what's going on?", he was having such a nice dream about a certain black clad figure and flying on his broom.

"You are a Slytherin now Potter, so you're going to look like one. Not some doey-eyed Gryffindor brat got it".

He pulled himself to his feet and Draco was pointing to the bathroom. "Shower. Now, Potter. Then get dressed. God knows how long that hair is going to take to tame".

He quickly showered and dressed, afraid of what Draco would do if he took too long. He was standing impatiently for him when he returned to the dorm, Blaise was nowhere to be seen. He walked up to Draco and felt tugging in all places. Draco held his wand at Harry's head and muttered a few incantations and charms. His whole head was buzzing with a weird sensation. He closed his eyes and felt a painful click behind his eyes. He felt Draco take off his glasses and was about to protest when he said, "Trust me, Harry. Just keep them closed for now".

Hearing Draco say his name, felt quietly comforting. _What is it with these Slytherins?_ He muttered again. It was becoming a mantra.

"There! Yes, I think that will do. Here," Draco pushed him to the other side of the room. "Have a look… Nope, you don't need these anymore". Harry was just reaching out about to take his glasses. He opened his eyes and was gob smacked. He looked… _Hot?_

"Wow", was all he could let out. His hair was shorter all over and styled into a short Mohawk with it leaning slightly to the left. He was wearing his Slytherin coloured robes that had absolutely no wrinkles and was lint free. This shirt was done all the way to the top and his tie done as tightly as possible. His robes were tighter fitting and now gave some shape to his body. His shoes were sparkling and he even noted crease lines in his pants. He looked at his face properly and realized his eyes looked so much brighter and had even more colour to them without hiding behind those horrid round frames. He noticed Draco in the background checking him out.

"Not bad, I must say, Harry. You'll do", he smirked.

Harry didn't really know what to say, "Thank you Draco. I can't believe it, you fixed my eyesight!" he beamed.

"You're welcome. It was much over due. How come Granger never did anything about it. Thought she was smart", he snorted at the last part.

"HEY! She's one of my closest friends. And actually, I don't know why she didn't.". _Draco had a point, why hadn't she said anything about it?_ He made a mental note to ask her about it when he saw her later. Harrys stomach rumbled.

"And that's our cue to grab some breakfast", Draco announced as he left the room. Harry followed him down the corridor into the common room. It felt odd, he now stood straighter and felt he had more confidence. _Maybe this is how Draco does it_. He thought. Maybe having a little pride in his appearance wouldn't go a miss from now on. _Ha, what am I thinking, Draco won't have anything less_. Chuckling to himself he earned an amused side glance from Draco.

"Something amusing, Potter?"

"Just thinking is all".

"Did it hurt?", Harry lightly slapped his arm for that.

Blaise and Pansy stood as they saw the two enter the common room.

"Wow, Harry. Looking fine", said Blaise.

"Yeah, I'd do you, Potter", as Pansy winked at him.

"Thanks guys", Draco was looking far too pleased. "Shall we then? I believe we have the image and reputation of the 'golden boy' to destroy".

Harry was feeling nervous. It was now the middle of breakfast and the majority of the school would be there. He was quietly glad he had the other three to protect him. He felt a lot more confident and calm around them. Funny how they set to ruin him for so many years and now they were friends. _Friends_. _I wonder how Ron and the others are_, he thought as they rounded the corner by the Great Hall before stopping.

They all turned to Harry and Draco said, "I believe you should go first". He smirked at Harry. "I want to see the look on their faces".

"Oh all the girls will be jealous of my boy toy", shrilled Pansy. Sadly, little did she know, she had no chance. Being gay certainly had its benefits… And drawbacks if standing in front of a very handsome and intimidating Potions Professor.

Harry stood straight, drew his shoulders back and strutted coolly into the Great hall with Pansy _very _close behind, and Draco trailing with Blaise. The hall for a second time in less that 24 hours went eerily quiet. Harry briefly had a look around as he moved to the wall side of the Slytherin table. He had to focus, knowing him he'd fall flat on his face if he wasn't careful and he knew Draco would _not_ be impressed. As he strutted down the isle to his seat he locked eyes with a very surprised Professor Snape. Snape, sensing his ogling snapped his mouth shut and put his impassive mask up. Harry looked away and went to sit. Draco sat next to him with Blaise and Pansy across them.

The chatter in the hall started back in full force. Everyone was talking about Harry. He kept hearing snippets and words like "Harry... Hot… Is he dating Pansy… Traitor… He looks so good".

When Harry had walked into the Great Hall, Snape was midway through taking a sip of coffee and nearly choked when he saw him. He spluttered and tried not to make a scene. He couldn't believe his eyes. _Harry?_ He thought. _Wow, he looked good_. Obviously Draco had sorted that mess out. _How good of him_, he thought sarcastically. Just as Harry rounded the side of the table and started walking towards him, he got a good eye full of the boy. He was skinny, no doubt toned from Quidditch and his hair was neatly trimmed and styled. _No glasses? How come Granger…_ He lost his train of thought as those green eyes met his. For a fleeting second he forgot where he was until Harry smiled slightly and he gained control over his features, schooling them. It would not do him good to get caught ogling, unlike those bratty little school girls.

Draco who was walking behind Harry noticed this little transaction and raised an eyebrow at his head of house, which did not go unnoticed by Snape. Draco leaned over, whispering, "Some entrance, Potter. I do believe the rumor mill has started", he winked and turned to his breakfast. Harry's head was reeling. For once, he actually didn't mind the attention. At least it was semi-positive now. He smiled to himself.

After shoving in a couple mouthfuls of breakfast he looked up and peered around the hall. He saw Ron and Seamus and smiled but they turned to each other and whispered something and ignored Harry. _Seriously?_ He looked up when he heard Mystic flying towards him. She glided gently landing on his shoulder and dropped a letter on his lap. _Hermione's writing_, he noted.

_**Hey Harry,**_

_**Congratulations on Slytherin. I can't believe what's happened in the last 24 hours. It was weird sleeping in a different bed last night and with different people. Ravenclaw's are lovely though. How is Slytherin? They treating you ok? I want to talk to you. I think Ravenclaw and Slytherin have Charms after lunch today. So I'll see you then.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Hermione.**_

He smiled, it was nice to hear from his best friend. He caught her eye, nodded and smiled at her. He had hoped that the house change wouldn't have affected their friendship but judging by Ron's reaction before it already had. He gave Mystic a piece of bacon and she flew off. He looked to his left and spied Snape conversing with Professor Sprout. He looked up and noticed Harry looking at him, he saw the boy blush and look away.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts with Draco pulling on his robe sleeve. "Come on, Potter, get your head out your ass and get going". He stood and followed the others out of the hall, holding his head high as the talking in the hall hushed a little at his exit.

They grabbed their bags from the common room and made their way down the corridor to Potions class. Harry was about to make his way to the Gryffindor table when Draco moved to his side effectively blocking him and sneered. "Don't forget who you are now, Potter", he whispered. _Oh right_, he thought. He sat next to Draco, "Sorry, forgot".

"Obviously", he snorted.

He saw the Gryffindor boys enter the class and Harry eyed Ron cautiously. Ron threw him a disgusted glance and kept walking.

The door slammed shut and Snape stalked his way to the front of the class. He looked thunderous. Deathly quiet he said, "Silence". He started making his way round the room, "I can't begin to comprehend how you all must be feeling after yesterdays surprise. However," he paused. "I expect maturity and a high level of knowledge whilst you are in this class this year. You are all in your final year and heaven forbid some of you will get jobs when you graduate. Therefore", again he paused and started walking around the outside of the classroom, "If you muck around, you will find yourself staring at the dungeon wall outside that door".

He was standing behind Harry at this stage and leaned in close to Harry's ear. "Especially you Mr. Potter. You may be in my house but that. Will. Not. Excuse you". Harry blushed and hung his head. Even though he had more confidence with this new look but Snape just made him feel so small. So submissive.

There came snickering from the other side of the room. Snape stood up straight, "10 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley. Dear me, starting the year in negatives", he sneered at Ron and made his way back to the front as Ron grumbled about him being a 'git'. He waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. He turned to face the class. "Well. Don't just sit there like stunned flobberworms. Get. Moving."

They all filed into the storeroom to get their ingredients. Ron pushed Harry out of the way. "See there's a new teacher's pet. Move it traitor", hearing his words hurt Harry. He felt as though a part of him had died. I guess this meant that there would be no more Christmas at the Weasley's. He grabbed his ingredients and got to work chopping, dicing and crushing his ingredients.

He was just adding his last ingredient when something flew across the classroom just missing his face, but falling straight into his cauldron. _**BOOM!**_.

As the smoke cleared and Harry's eyes regained focus he saw a seething Snape standing in front of his with wand drawn. "Detention. Tonight. Eight o'clock".

He couldn't believe it. The look Draco had given could have killed. _Great. First day and I'm already considered dead._ He cleaned up his station and put his cauldron away. When he returned there was 'basic potion's ingredients and their uses and reactions' book on his desk. He looked over to Snape who made a 'read it' motion. He sighed and sat down. He noticed a piece of parchment sticking out the top with page numbers. He supposed these were the pages he was supposed to read.

"Those of you who have completed your brews, no matter how disastrous they may be, fill your flask with your name and put them on my desk. Those of you who have failed to complete their potions…", he looked to Harry, "can write me a two foot essay stating the uses and reactions of the ingredients used today".

"Class dismissed".

Holding what little dignity he had left, Harry grabbed his bag, held his head high and made his way out of the classroom. He was seething. How dare Ron do something like that. Goddamn it, how could a fellow Gryffindor turn his back like that. He stormed down the corridor not even waiting for Draco and the others. He didn't want to blow up in front of them especially because Draco looked so disappointed during class. At least, he should be grateful that Snape didn't take points. _Hey, he didn't take points._ He stopped dead in his tracks. _Probably because I'm a Slytherin_. He kept walking, at a more subdued pace and set off to the Transfiguration class.

He met Draco in the Great Hall for lunch. "Hey, look I'm sorry for what happened in Potions today".

Draco turned to see Harry's face looking suspiciously like he had been crying. He sighed. "It was Dean Thomas".

"Huh?"

"The Moonstone rock that flew into your cauldron. Thomas threw it. Can't say it was a bad shot either", he said nonchalantly.

"Oh", so he had seen. "Sooo…."

"Words, Potter. I don't know what you're trying to say through gibberish".

Harry went red. "Er, sorry. Uhm, so are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad, Harry? You didn't lose us points. It's fine. Just…", he trailed off and fixed Harry's hair.

"Better, but straighten your tie. You're a Slytherin now. Image is everything".

"Done". He beamed at Draco who just rolled his eyes.

"You're still immature".

"Yeah, you'll get used to it", he giggled and Draco sniggered quietly.

As Draco and Harry made their way to Charms after lunch, Hermione came bounding up behind them. "Hey Harry", she gave him a hug, "Malfoy", she nodded.

"Granger", Draco inclined his head. "I'll see you in class Harry", he said over his shoulder walking away. Even though she was now officially a Ravenclaw, he still didn't want to be associated with her just yet. She was smart, for sure. But habits die hard.

"Hey Hermione, it's so good to see you. It's only been a few hours and already I've blown up a cauldron and landed myself a detention with Snape tonight". For the first time that day he let his shoulders sag.

"Harry James Potter!", she lightly whacked him on the arm. "Don't you dare sag those shoulders". He pushed his shoulders back. "No offence, but for once you actually look presentable. I have to say, you look really good without those glasses. How did you manage to correct your eyes?"

"It was Draco. Have you never read anything about eye-correction charms?" he looked at her incredulously.

She blushed slightly. "Actually I haven't Harry. Sorry. It never even crossed my mind".

"It's ok, come on let's head to class". As they walked they talked about their first night in their new houses. Hermione said that she knew she'd always been in the wrong house and that this was the best thing that could of happened. She was able to have intellectual conversations with her house mates without sounding like a know-it-all. Harry told her what the Hat had said back in the first year and how he knew he would be placed in Slytherin. Hermione was pleased to hear Harry used his head for once.

They reached the Charms class and he hugged her quickly. "We can catch up more later yeah?".

"Of course, Harry". They went inside and Harry found a spot next to Pansy.

"Thought you weren't coming, Harry", she leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Uh, erm. Yeah. I was coming". _Was she flirting with him?_

"Good", she winked and she turned to listen to Professor Flitwick's welcoming speech.

Harry turned his head towards Draco who smirked and cocked an eyebrow. He was going to have a word with him tonight. He didn't want to deal with her drooling over him.

Hermione noticed Pansy's special attention on Harry and his reaction got her thinking. She had been thinking a while that maybe girls weren't his thing and this only confirmed her suspicions. She made a mental note to ask Harry about this later.


	3. Detention

**Chapter 3:**

Charms came and went. He was just about to head out to the lake and lie outside, maybe send Hermione a message to meet him there so they could study and talk. Draco grabbed his arm and whirled him around.

"Where do you think you're going? Common room's the other way and you have an essay to write".

He snatched his arm back. That boy really did have a firm grip. 

"I was just heading out to the lake to study. Need to get outside before my head explodes".

Draco looked at him suspiciously.

"You're not going there to cause trouble I hope".

"Study, Draco. I said study outside. Not go off on some adventure that is likely to risk life, limb and house points".

"Hmph, fine. But if you're not back before dinner I'm coming to find you".

"Yeah fine", he was already walking off and dismissively waved his hand.

When he got to the lake, he summoned Mystic and got her to send a note to Hermione. Unfortunately she had a study group all planned out so he was flying solo. He flopped onto his back and looked up at the sky, slowly drifting off.

"That doesn't look like study", drawled Malfoy as he stood in Harry's sunlight.

He cracked open an eye and cursed. "Shit, what's the time?"

"Woah, calm down psycho. I just came out for some fresh air, but apparently it causes severe drowsiness", he smirked down at Harry and helped him up. "It is almost dinner time though. Come on, we'll head in early. As I recall you have a detention with a certain surly Potions Master and head of house".

Harry blushed as he remembered. This didn't go unnoticed and Draco thought this was the best time to bring it up.

"You like him".

"WHAT?!", Harry froze, he looked like a deer caught in headlights and looked away from Draco picking up pace as he went.

Draco ran up to him and stopped him. "Then why did you blush? You came into the common room flustered after seeing him last night and this morning when you saw him at breakfast _and_ just then when I mentioned him. You like him".

Harry hung his head._ Great, I finally figure out I'm gay for real and now Draco knows_.

"Hey, not like I can judge. Blaise and I have had a thing for years". He innocently raised his eyebrows as he said it and Harry could sense sincerity.

Harry looked up but he didn't know what to say. Draco sensed this, "Look you don't have to tell me".

"I-it's just… I-I don't .." he shrugged. He didn't really know how express it.

"Yeah, I get it. I felt like that too when I had my first 'boy crush'". Harry was kind of shocked. Was this Draco opening up to him?

"Why you telling me this?", he was curious. They were once enemies, now friends.

"Because, you are my friend are you not? You are a Slytherin are you not? This means you're like family. I'm not saying I trust easily, and I'm sure you're the same. Like I said to you last night, fresh start ok. Not saying I want to get into you pants", Harry smiled at this, Ron was never this open and accepting of something new and it made him feel good on the inside. "But I'm also not going to say you're not banging hot with this new look".

They both laughed at this and Harry had to agree there were a lot more looks of interest from the females, and some males he noted than there had been in previous years. Ginny and Cho were the only two he had had a 'thing' with and neither were serious. Maybe Draco could help him after all.

The sun was starting to set behind the mountains so they both headed straight to the Great Hall for dinner. As they entered they were stopped by Pansy who linked arms with Harry and was smothering his arm. He inwardly cringed and heard Draco chuckling behind them. As soon as they sat Pansy was firing a thousand questions at Harry about where he had been and why he wasn't in the common room earlier because she needed help. _He was definitely going to talk to Draco about this._

From the teacher's table, Snape was watching with interest. _Poor Pansy, _he thought. Harry didn't seem at all interested and it annoyed him to no end that Harry as all but ignoring her. _What's wrong with him? He should be lapping up the female attention_. He was still fuming over the Potions class incident where Harry blew up his cauldron. It was the first day, first class of the school year. If he kept this up he would be out on his ass, Slytherin or not. He would not have his classroom in chaos at the hands of that boy. He looked away from Harry as the two sat down. _I need to stop staring_. But he did look good, that he couldn't deny which also annoyed him. _That fire whiskey is looking good Severus._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was coming to a close and he had half an hour before that brat had his detention. He had to plan what he was going to do with the boy. Maybe beat some sense into him? Could do. _Although he would probably just run straight to Dumbledore_. No, maybe lines. _Hmm, his essay_. I bet he hasn't started it considering he was outside sleeping this afternoon. _Typical_. He stood and made his way out of the hall. He could see from his peripheral that it had caught Harry's attention and he saw him whisper something to Draco who then looked up and smirked at Snape. _He knows something, but what?_ He kept walking only meeting Draco's eye as he did so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 7:57pm there was subtle knock at Snape's door. He sat there staring at it for a couple of seconds. He decided that he was going to be nice to the boy tonight. _Next time, he will be sorry_. He stood and made his way to the door.

Harry was about to knock again when the door was wrenched open. Snape eyed him for a second and all Harry could do was look back motionless. He stepped aside and let him through. There was a roll of parchment with an ink pot and quill. _Lines_, he thought.

"You're early Mr. Potter. I am surprised". He watched Harry take his seat with the parchment that he set up. "I thought, that knowing you, the essay I set you would not have been started. Am I right?" He went and stood in front of Harry's desk, looking down on him.

Harry looked up to look at Snape and shook his head. "No sir, I-I was but...", he added softly, "I got distracted".

"Yes, that will happen when you fall asleep in the grass", there was amusement in his voice and he raised an eyebrow.

Harry was so embarrassed. Had he been spying on him? _Of course not you idiot_, he thought. He looked down again feeling his cheeks flush again. He really needed to learn to stop that.

"So, seeing as I find myself in a rare moment of goodwill. I shall let you use this time to at least _start_ it before our next class".

"Yes, sir".

"Now. Let me be _very_ clear, Potter", he waited until Harry was looking at him again. "The next time you decide to blow up my classroom be warned I will not be this forgiving".

Harry was mad. _Is he serious? It wasn't me_. "But it wa-"

Snape cut him off, "No, I don't want to hear excuses. Get. Writing". He stalked round his desk and gracefully sat in his high backed chair. He opened a large book, which reminded Harry of a tome. It looked really old and delicate.

Harry sighed and unrolled the parchment. He was suddenly grateful he had actually properly read that book Snape had given him in class. Actually, he still had his bag with him, it should be in there. _Bonus, found it. _This will be easy.

Snape observed the teen as he furiously wrote on the parchment. He looked on in wonder. _Since when has he been studious?_ He was quietly glad that the boy had paid attention to the text he had given him. Apparently what he was currently using.

Within an hour and a half he had finished. He wasn't sure how long he was supposed to be in detention for but he was finished and as much as he wanted to sit there and look at Snape, he didn't want to get into more trouble.

"Excuse me sir, I'm done".

Snape looked up and narrowed his eyes, "The whole essay Potter or the detention".

"Uh, er, the essay sir".

"Hmm", he motioned with his finger for Harry to come forward.

Harry stood and walked over to Snape and handed him the essay. Snape looked as though he was going to start reading it then and there so Harry stayed put, least he anger the Potions Master further. Snape looked up expectantly at Harry. "Was there something you needed, Potter?".

"Uh, n-no sir".

"Detention is over. You will get this back in our next class. Leave."

"Yes, sir". He went back to his desk and packed up his things and headed to the door.

Just before he touched the door handle he heard Snape say, "Oh and Harry. Do not make these detentions a habit. Remember, this is your last chance". Harry could have sworn he heard an amused 'insufferable brat', whispered from Snape's desk.

Harry just stood there, _had Snape just called him Harry?_. "Uh, yes sir. Won't happen again sir".

"Not holding my breath", he said deadpanned.

"Night, Professor Snape", and with that he walked out of the Potions classroom and straight to the Slytherin common room.

_Good night, Harry_. Snape said in his mind. He liked this Harry better. The one that obeyed orders, and somewhat didn't argue back.

Back in the common room, Pansy was getting antsy. "Draco", she whined, "Where is my Harry? He should have been back ages ago".

"Oh shut it woman, can you not tell he's not interested?"

She looked shocked, "Then why does he look so inviting and sexy, if he didn't want me then why tempt me?"

Draco facepalmed, "You cannot be serious?".

Just then Harry walked through the portrait and straight past the duo. Draco frowned. "Oi, Potter, wait up. You…", pointing to Pansy, "Stay there", he ordered.

As he entered the dorm he saw Harry face first on his bed. "That bad huh?", as he went and sat at Harry's desk.

"Mo, me wash mealy mnice", he said without lifting his head.

"English, Potter. I don't speak gibberish".

He rolled over and looked at Draco, "He was really nice to me tonight. He let me do my essay from class. Apparently he saw me napping outside earlier".

Draco snorted, _of course he did. Stalker_. "He didn't do anything else? Nothing at all?", he inquired.

"No. Why, should he have? Does he usually?", this peaked his interest.

He cast silencing charm on the room and locked both the doors which made Harry slightly concerned.

"I'm going to tell you this because you are new to Slytherin. But mark my words, Potter, if this gets out I'll know who to blame".

Harry swallowed. "Ok, cross my heart".

"There was a rumor that he would spank you if you misbehaved. No one in Slytherin has ever admitted that it happened. I don't know about the other houses, but I'm sure Dumbledore and the others would have found out".

For some reason, the idea of Snape spanking him was rather appealing. _Oh god, I can't be hard_. He blushed again for the millionth time that day.

"Like the sound of that, Harry?". He blushed harder and Draco laughed. "Your secret is safe with me".

"Gee, thanks. Well I'm going to go to sleep. I'm shattered".

"Alright, see you tomorrow", Draco smiled and took down the charms he set.

Harry rolled over and drifted off to sleep thinking about what it would be like to have Snape spank the living daylights out of him. The last image his mind formed before falling asleep was of Snape standing behind him, Harry's pants around his ankles, bent over Snape's mahogany desk.


	4. Quidditch Try-outs and Hogsmead Trips

**Chapter 4:**

The next few months went on without much incident. Well, that's to say no more detentions with Snape and no visits to the Infirmary. That was probably about to change as Quidditch trials were coming up for the new season. Draco had said that Harry _had_ to try-out because he was the best-damned Seeker the school had ever seen. He felt guilty however, that he would be trialing for Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. Having said that, the Gryffindor's had been really immature about Harry being sorted into Slytherin. Hermione hadn't had much luck either being shunned from anything Gryffindor related. She and Harry didn't mind though, they had each other, and their new housemates were really supportive.

The day for Slytherin Quidditch try-outs was here. Harry was both nervous and excited. He hadn't had a decent go on his broom since the holidays at the Weasley's. He changed into his new Slytherin gear and was just about to head off when Draco stopped him.

"Seriously, Potter. You are _not_ going out there looking like that".

He was miffed, what was wrong with his outfit now? Draco, ever since the first makeover, took control of Harry's wardrobe. He was adamant that their first Hogsmead visit was going to be a serious shopping trip to sort out the 'dismal array of servant clothing' as he put it. He drew his wand and Harry could feel the Quidditch robes tighten around his body. "Much better, show those curves off".

Both laughed and headed to the Quidditch pitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mystic wasn't the only new addition to Harry's life after the war. After losing his broomstick he decided that he would treat himself and bought a 'Lightfury' from Italy, which had arrived at the Burrow only days before the school term started. It was the fastest broom in the world, twice as fast as the 'Firebolt' and could turn corners sharper than a knife-edge. It also, just so happened to have a bright green handle and dark green tail with silver footrests. Originally the broom was a symbol of his eye colour but presented a more realistic image now.

Draco wasn't trying out. He would only go for the Seeker position, but he wanted Harry to get that. Secretly though he knew he would never be able to beat him. He was too good. Better than most international players like Victor Krum on the Bulgarian team. He departed Harry and headed for the stands as Harry kept walking towards the group of Slytherins on the pitch. As soon as they saw him walking towards them he knew he had the spot. The hungry look in their eyes told him all he needed to know but they did some drills anyway.

Draco was sitting in the stands watching Blaise and Harry darting all over the pitch when he saw a figure from the corner of his eye. He turned just to see Snape crawling back into the shadows. He went after the man to find out what he was doing there.

"Morning, Professor Snape. Not like you to be seen out of the Dungeons", he said coolly.

Snape stopped and turned. "Am I not allowed to see how my Quidditch team is coming along? As head of hou-"

"Harry".

He looked at Draco, ensuring his face was blank but frowned for effect. "What about Mr. Potter?"

Draco smirked, he knew this was the reason Snape had come down. He had never come to any of the other trials. What would be different about this one. _Harry_, of course.

"He's good, don't you think? The way he dances through the sky on that broom, twisting and curving. Catching the Golden Snitch…the way his muscles flex…", he trailed off.

"Your point, Malfoy?"

"You like him".

Snape was shocked. He knew he was starting to develop feelings for the boy. Who wouldn't, the way he strutted around the castle in those fitting school robes, styled hair and the way those green eyes sparkled when he was excited about something. He realized he had left Malfoy standing there without an answer, just looking.

That's all Draco needed to know. Looking very smug he turned and started walking away, "Your secret's safe with me".

"There is no secret to keep safe, Malfoy". There was actually no point in even trying to deny it now. Malfoy was smart, too smart for his own good, like Granger. Like always, Malfoy _was_ right about Harry. He did look good as he soared through the sky. Green suited him too. That Quidditch uniform looked to good on him. Snape grunted and stalked off. It was only eleven o'clock but he needed a drink, and not the juice kind either.

Harry hadn't felt this alive all term. He was zipping round the pitch with Blaise hot on his tail as he followed the Snitch. He had his eyes firmly set on his target, he was lucky he moved his hand slightly up and to the left as if predicting it's next move as it stopped to change direction and he caught it. The other Slytherins were clapping and congratulated Harry as he and Blaise joined them.

Harry didn't realize they were also looking for a new team Captain until Professor Vector had mentioned it and they voted for Harry. He didn't think it was possible as he was previously a Gryffindor team Captain. Professor Vector said that with his previous experience he was perfect for the job. He agreed, only after ensuring everyone was okay with it. Once they were all done, Harry jumped on his broom and flew back to the castle. He saw Blaise approaching Draco and decided to give them some room. It was bad enough sharing a dorm with them making googly eyes at each other, let alone third wheeling them through the castle to the common room.

He landed by the Castle entrance just in time to see Snape heading in the direction of the Dungeons. He quickly darted round the corner and followed the man, he was, after all going the same way. "Morning sir", he said casually as he caught up.

Snape looked to his right and smiled, "Morning, Potter".

_Back to 'Potter' I see_. He had grown accustomed to Snape calling him Harry when no one was around.

"How were the try-outs? I see you attended", as he had left early he was keen to know the outcome. Although he was convinced Harry hadn't seen him on the pitch. Silly imp would have mentioned it by now.

"You're looking at your new Seeker", he beamed up at Snape and he felt his heart melt. _Oh, that smile_. It took years off the teens face. Then and there he made the decision to make him smile more often. From what Draco had said earlier, he had an inkling of how he could do it. But he had to be sure. He was pulled from his thoughts as Harry spoke again.

"And they made me Captain", he said excitedly.

Snape was shocked and gaped at Harry. Was he serious? He was a former Gryffindor. _A good captain for their team though_. He straightened and said, "Then a double congratulations are in order, Harry. A true Slytherin after all. I was beginning to wonder", he said playfully.

Testing his luck he winked at Snape, "You know it", and turned the corner to head off to the common room and change for their Hogsmead trip.

The way Harry had winked and then jogged off made his heart skip a beat. He was beginning to fall for the boy but didn't really know how the boy felt about him. Suspicions of his feelings yes, but he couldn't be sure. He had to corner him somehow. Make time to spend with him. He smiled evilly and stalked off to his rooms where there was fire whiskey and an afternoon for plotting.

Harry was stoked, he called him 'Harry' again. It always made his stomach flutter when he did. He bounced into the dorm where Draco was standing impatiently.

"What the hell took you so long, I thought you would have been back ages ago". He stood with his arms crossed, glaring at Harry.

"Met Snape on the way down, sorry. Got distracted". He was rummaging through his trunk looking for his black jeans and green shirt to wear down in Hogsmead.

"I bet you did", muttered Draco.

Harry threw him a 'you-have-no-idea' look and changed, which Draco snorted at.

He had been thinking, after his run in with Snape at the Quidditch Pitch that with the Christmas holidays approaching that Harry would be spending them in the castle. Snape, his Godfather always spent Christmas with the Malfoy family and thought it would be perfect for Harry to come too. Get the two together. All he had to do was get Harry on board. He decided that he would ask him when they got to the robe store at Hogsmead. Over the last few months, Draco and Harry's relationship had steadily grown and they were now really close friends. Ron be damned, Harry was turning a new leaf.

Once Harry was dressed and had the okay from Draco they went and collected the other Slytherins and some Ravenclaw's that included Hermione at the Castle entrance.

When Harry saw Hermione she was talking quietly with an 8th year Ravenclaw he hadn't seen before, but judging by the fact they were holding hands it was clear they were together. Harry was genuinely happy for his best friend. She deserved to be happy and she looked overjoyed.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Hey, Harry", she gave him a quick hug and the boy next to her eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Harry, this is Andrew Hollingway. Andrew, obviously you know who this is", she giggled. "Harry's my best friend".

"Pleasure to meet you, Andrew", he said politely. Having spent so much time around Draco meant his conversing skills had incredibly improved.

Andrew didn't really know what to do, so he stuck his hand out which Harry took and shook. Harry nodded and led the two out the main gate. Hermione was animated as ever talking about her classes and excited she was about spending the Christmas holidays with her parents. They were going to Egypt for the holidays and she had it all planned out from the food to learning the hieroglyphics. When she asked Harry about _his_ holidays, he realized that he hadn't really thought about it. He supposed he would stay at school. She frowned but supposed Harry wasn't too upset by this. Perhaps he could go to Draco's.

"You know, Harry. You're becoming like him".

"Who?", he had no idea what she talking about.

"Draco. You're smirking like him, dressing like him and even raising that damned eyebrow like him", then she thought, "well, him and the _other_ person who does that". She winked at him giggling.

Harry blushed. Snape and him were getting on quite well at the moment. He was calling him Harry when they were alone and even shared an amused expression now and then. Andrew looked at them sideways.

"Hermione, who's _him_", he whispered.

She actually forgot there was a third wheel behind herself and Harry.

"Oh, er, uhm just a friend Andrew".

_Hermione lying? That was interesting_. Harry had to stifle a snigger. Hermione was such a bad liar. But if she ever said anything to anyone about the _certain_ feelings he had for a _certain_ someone. There would be blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached Hogsmead and Harry was catapulted away from Hermione. _Shit. Shopping_. "Bye Hermione, I'll catch you guys in the Three Broomsticks…Maybe…", his voice trailed off as he and Draco went round a corner.

_Poor Harry_. She thought. At least his wardrobe was going to look happier._ Wasn't going to be cheap knowing Malfoy_. "Ice-cream?", she turned to Andrew who looked baffled at the events that unfolded before him.

"…Yeah, sure". He turned back to focus on Hermione. "Yeah, definitely, lets do it". He kissed her on the forehead and they went in search for the parlor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the robe store Draco dumped Harry onto a seat by the changing rooms. "Morning, boys. How can Madame Lore'a'lacure help you today?", she asked politely with her slight French accent.

"My friend here needs a few things. Mainly some dress robes, and I was thinking a couple of simple robes as well… Maybe three of each? Oh and he'll need some Muggle looking clothes as well". He beamed. He was totally in his element. Harry didn't know how he did it. He snickered, _apparently it's what us 'gays' do_. Draco shot him a look and he tried covering it up with a yawn.

Madame Lore'a'lacure came around the counter. "My dear, if you would", she pointed to the measuring stool and the tape measures started doing their thing. Whilst this was happening, Draco had taken it upon himself to choose the fabrics. He decided that for the dress robes there would be a black with emerald trim, dark grey with silver trim and silver buckles, and a dark green one with black trim and light silver detailing. For the more causal robes he went with navy blue, emerald green and a deep blood red. He thought Harry would appreciate that one. Old habits and all.

As Draco and Madame Lore'a'lacure talked measurements and fabrics, Harry took a look around the jeans and shirts. There was a stunning silver silk shirt that captured his heart right away. He grabbed it, along with a black shirt and some grey jeans. _Really am turning Slytherin huh_. As he looked at the colours he had in his hand. He went over to the t-shirts and chose a couple of plain white and black ones.

"Nice choice there, Harry".

He jumped, "Geez Draco, no need to sneak up on people".

"If you weren't so absorbed into that fashion you're holding, it wouldn't have been a shock. Anyway, your robes are done. I've picked out some converse sneakers and some black dress shoes for you too".

"Ok, so how muc-", he looked to the counter and it was piled high with boxes and gaped. "Are you paying for this, Malfoy".

He looked over at Harry innocently and stuffed his hands in his pocket, whistling as he left the store. "Can you at least help me with these?" he called after Draco.

He faintly heard Draco yell, "Don't you have a wand for that?". He sighed and handed over the Galleons. Thanking Madame Lore'a'lacure, he shrunk the boxes down and she gave him a brown paper bag with handles for his small packages.

By the time he left the store it was 2:30pm, they had been in there for over an hour. He was starving. _Three Broomsticks_, he thought. Hermione and Andrew must be there now surely. He saw the blonde heading towards Zonko's so left him to it.

Walking into the Three Broomsticks he saw Hermione and Andrew sitting with some other Ravenclaw's. Hermione waved when she saw him and called over the waiter for another round of Butterbeers.

"I see your wardrobe is fully stocked there, Harry".

"Yeah, wasn't cheap either. Little ferret skipped out of the shop when I had to pay". He laughed.

As they left the Three Broomsticks, they met up with the other Slytherin's who were making their way back to Hogwarts. Draco caught up to Harry.

"So, plans for the Christmas break?"

"I'm assuming that I won't be welcome at the Weasley's this year like previously". Draco gave him an 'I'm-not-stupid' look, and rolled his eyes. "So, I was just thinking of staying in the Castle. Hermione's going to Egypt so she's out too".

"How about spending it at the Manor? Mother will be more than happy to set you up over the break". He smiled at Harry and added, "just a thought". So it didn't like he was planning something.

Harry considered it. Wasn't like anything exciting was going to happen over the break anyway and he would probably find himself getting into trouble. He had such a good streak without injury or detention and wanted to keep it that way. Although if he went to the Manor, he wouldn't get to pester Snape. _He's Draco's godfather twit_. He smiled, there was a slight chance he would still get to see him.

"Yeah, alright, Draco. I would love to spend the Christmas break at the Manor. We could even have a Seekers game yeah?"

"Yeah, suppose we could, Potter". They smiled at each other and headed straight for the common room before dinner.


	5. Exploding Cauldrons and Daydreams

**Chapter 5**

The next day Harry received an owl from Draco's mother Narcissa about staying for the Christmas holidays. She said she would be delighted to have another person in the house. After the war she was left on her own as Malyfoy senior had been killed by the lord himself because he failed one of his missions. To say Draco and Narcissa were upset would have been laughed at. They knew he was an idiot and were much happier together without him. She had no intentions of meeting anyone after the ordeal and therefore shared her fortunes with Draco.

Harry was excited. The Manor, as Draco had said was near the beach and had its very own pool in the back yard. The Manor was large, _well it was a Malfoy house_. And that is was out in the countryside. That's all Draco would tell him and said he would have to wait to find out the rest.

"I'm so excited for Christmas, Draco". He was wiggling in his seat and Mystic cocked her head to the side as it to say 'what-are-you-doing-pillock?'.

Draco was much the same, "Merlin, Harry. It's just a Christmas at home.".

"Yeah, but I haven't had many of those have I?", even Draco's comment couldn't foul his mood at this stage. He was just too excited.

"Oh, right. Uh, yeah sorry, Harry. Forgot".

"Ooh, Harry what are you doing for Christmas?", Pansy, who had backed off a little still wanted a piece of Harry. She seriously _was_ dense.

"Oh, you know. Not much. Probably stay at the Castle", he shrugged not looking to meet her eye. If _she_ found out he was going to the Manor, there would be no escaping her.

Snape happened to walk past at this and heard the last of what Harry had said. _Pity_, he thought. Narcissa, as always had asked Snape to stay over the Christmas break. He had said yes, of course because the thought of spending his first free Christmas after the war at school seemed depressing. He almost a had a mind cancel when he knew Harry would be here. _Don't be ridiculous. _The Christmas roast had him salivating already.

It was the last Wednesday before Christmas break and Slytherin had DADA then Potions before lunch. When Harry saw Snape leave, he stood as well and Draco followed. Harry realized he'd forgotten his bag so he had to go back to the common room. Draco knew his godfather and Harry had both accepted invitations for the Christmas break but didn't want them to know they were both staying. Their facial expressions he wanted to watch, so he joined Harry under the pretense of having a quick chat about presents he thought he should get people so Harry wouldn't seek out Snape.

DADA was with Hufflepuff and they were practicing their dueling. _Like I haven't had much practice_, Harry thought bitterly when Professor Turrokey first mentioned it. Actually, most of the 7th and 8th years thought the same in this class. They had been separated into pairs with Draco and Neville together, Lavender and Pansy, and Harry was with Luna. Surprisingly she was pretty adept at dueling. She was able to fire off some tricky spells and some Harry had never heard of. The first few he learnt from her, he went straight to Hermione and asked her about them. She gave him 'Whacky but effective dueling spells' which he read within the night. It was brilliant. Draco, on the other hand, wasn't really learning a lot from Neville who had learnt how to cushion his fall as he was always on his ass.

Draco and Harry, walked out of DADA with pained expressions on their faces.

"Honestly, if I have to duel that feather head again, my wand may just slip with an unforgivable, _just _to shake things up", whined Draco.

Harry laughed, "come on, it's not that bad. Besides, at least you know you'll pass the class with flying colours".

"Hmm", was all he could say.

They met up with the Slytherins and Gryffidors outside the Potions classroom.

"What's the hold up?", Harry said to Blaise.

"Some third year Hufflepuff decided to blow up a cauldron and there's green slime _everywhere_". Harry blushed, he remembered when he'd done that first day and earned detention.

Draco snorted beside Harry, "typical", he muttered.

Everyone jumped back several meters when the Potions door slammed open and a very slime covered Professor walked out. Harry had to stifle a laugh, this was brilliant. They heard laughing over in the far corner of the group, which turned out to be Ron. 'Dungeon bat…green….slime', was all Harry could catch from where he was standing.

"50 POINTS, MR. WEASLEY. WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO SHUT YOUR TRAP?!", he roared and everyone stood there wide-eyed.

"There will be no brewing today. Class will be on the 4th floor, classroom B. I will meet you there", he began to stalk off in the other direction, and said over his shoulder, "MOVE IT".

They all looked at each other and then began filing up the stairs to the 4th floor. Harry peered inside the classroom as they walked past. _Damn_, he thought. It was wrecked. _Wonder what that green slime is_. He narrowed his eyes and peered inside the classroom, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, _no_ you don't Potter!", said Draco as he and Blaise yanked him back by his bag, and they dragged him off up the stairs. "You are_ not_, I repeat _not_, getting into trouble".

Harry was slightly put out and he pouted. "Was just looking", he said quietly, almost himself.

"Don't give me that, I know as soon as you get a whiff of something interesting you're off on an adventure. And here I was thinking you didn't need baby sitting any longer", Draco sniffed and put his nose in the air.

It was weird how Ron made a nasty comment about Snape and Harry felt like he was back in Gryffindor with his mates. Draco was right though, he had been really diligent and stayed out of trouble all year. Even though it was a few months after Snape's initial warning, it still rang clear in his mind. That wasn't the way to get Snape's attention, following his rules would.

They sat patiently in their temporary classroom waiting for Snape to come in. God knows where he went. _Get changed, maybe?_ Harry liked the idea of this. He propped his head on his hands and stared off into space as he imagined what Snape would look like naked. He imagined Snape was skinny under all those robes and pictured him with toned muscles with a killer six-pack under that shirt. In his mind, Snape moved to take off his robe pants, kicked off his shoes and was left standing in black silk boxers and turned to look at Harry. He smiled at the boy and was walking towards him and talking. Harry couldn't make out what he was saying but it didn't sound right for the fantasy he was currently having.

Back in the classroom, Snape had walked in and started talking, and had begun introducing the topic they would be starting when he noticed Harry was staring straight ahead, clearly not paying attention. Harry was sitting in the third row back on the isle seat and Snape rounded the desk and stood straight in front of him. He leaned forward and was millimeters away from the teens face. He decided that he would gently push into his mind with a little legillimency to see what had captured the boys attention as he clearly couldn't see Snape standing in front of him. As he stood in Harry's mind, _of course the boy doesn't occlude. Did he learn nothing?_, he saw himself dressed only in boxers stalking towards Harry. _Interesting_. "Mr. Potter", he said in Harry's head.

In Harry's head, he turned to see a scowling Snape with arms crossed, realizing what was happening he slammed Snape out of his mind and yelped as he fell out of his seat and onto the floor. He heard snickers from the Gryffindor's and could have sworn he heard Draco snort and suppress a laugh at Harry's antics.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Potter", he smirked down at the boy who was looking up at him innocently, blushing furiously. "See me after class". And with that we spun on his heel and continued the lecture in that ever sexy velvety voice.

"Nice going, Harry", Draco whispered as Harry got back into his seat. "May I take a guess at what had your attention?", he winked.

"Shut it, Malfoy". He reached into his bag and pulled his notebook and quill out to take notes feeling very silly and embarrassed. Today they were looking at the effects of dragon and unicorn blood and how they can improve the uses of Lionfish. As Snape was lecturing he would briefly keep looking at Harry. It was making Harry feel uneasy because he didn't know what Snape was going to say about what he saw. _Does he know I like him_. His face flushed red again as they thought back to what Snape saw just when the Potions Master himself looked at Harry _again_. Harry looked down, this was mortifying. Draco hadn't missed any of this either which made it worse. He wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"That is all today, class dismissed. Mr. Potter?", he raised both eyebrows and Harry nodded at him in acknowledgement. Draco patted him on the shoulder and told him we would see him in the hall for lunch. They were now alone and Snape was leaning against the front of the teacher's desk with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a weird expression on his face, like there was something very intriguing, standing in front of him._ Well duh, he saw your fantasy_. Harry slowly walked forward a couple of steps and stopped, uncertain of what to do. He looked anywhere but at Snape, so settled for just looking at his feet.

"5 points, from Slytherin", he said plainly, "for your lack of concentration".

Harry nodded and flushed. This was embarrassing.

"10 points, _to_ Slytherin". A slow smirk formed on his lips, and Harry's head snapped up to meet Snape's eyes. "For inspired imagery".

Harry stood, mouth wide open. _Is he serious?_. He expected to be punished or ridiculed. Isn't that what Snape did?

He was roused from his thoughts with Snape snorting. "Yes, Harry. Seriously".

Had he said that out loud? _I need to get good at occluding_. "Well, uh-er, thanks…? I think…", he knitted his brows together and looked at his shoes again.

"I'm flattered you think of me in such a way, Harry". He uncrossed an arm and stroked his chin in contemplation. "What are you thinking, Harry?".

"Feeling, like, uh rather…", he cleared his throat and tried swallowing. _Why am I so nervous?_. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll pay attention next time". He looked up and Snape took a couple of steps until he was a meter away from Harry.

"Hmm, I'm sure you will", he didn't sound convinced. He cocked his head to the side a little and smiled slightly. "Those kind of thoughts can get us in trouble, you know". He took another step until their chests nearly met, he raised his right arm and rested a thumb on Harry's chin moving his head so Harry had to look at him. His green eyes shone and his face was blushing but he thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

Seductively he said, "You're playing with fire".

Harry fought to keep his mind from clouding over. This was so surreal and Snape was actually touching him. He felt a bolt of electricity course through his body when Snape put his thumb and fingers on his chin. He looked into Snape's eyes and was amazed at the colour. He had never been this close to the man before and noticed that his eyes were not in fact black, but a dark chocolate colour. Gaining some control over his thoughts and responded with, "Good thing I won't get burnt", he smirked. Thank god he hadn't tripped over his words with that one.

Snape took a step back and looked rather pleased with himself. Harry nearly moaned at the loss and wanted so very much to touch his chin that was now tingling. "Watch yourself then, Harry". He turned to walk back to the teacher's desk and collect some papers. Harry bent down to pick up his bag and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter,". Harry turned back to see Snape standing to the side of the desk. "Detention, tonight at 8 o'clock in my office".

When he looked at Harry, he had a 'but why?' expression on his face.

"I said that bad behaviour will be punished Mr. Potter. And I stand by what I said at the beginning of the year". His eyes sparkled dangerously at Harry. If Harry weren't attracted to Snape he would have thought that he was going to die. But this look, oh this look promised so much more considering what had just developed between them.

"Yes, sir. 8 o'clock". He smiled and left the room with the most ridiculous goofy grin on his face. Lunch had only just started but Harry was starving as his stomach was so readily telling him. His encounter with Snape just now gave him an added confidence boost. He stood straighter, and his shoulders were back with his head held higher than ever before. As elegantly as Harry Potter could muster, sauntered into the Great Hall for lunch.

Hermione noticed him enter the Great Hall straight away and nearly spat out her chicken sandwich she was eating. _Something big just happened_. Thankfully for Marcus Belby, she didn't. Draco noticed Harry walk in as well and gave him a questioning look that demanded answers as soon as he sat down. "Later", he said. "Not a public conversation", he whispered.

Draco was curious, "something happened, didn't it?"

"_Oh_ yeah", he said proudly but quietly. He got stuck into some chicken sandwiches and poured himself some juice. A few minutes later, Snape strode into the hall with a face like thunder. He ignored all the stares from students and made his way straight to the head table. Harry didn't dare turn to look at the man as he thought back to what Snape had just said. _Don't want to draw attention_. Lunch was coming to a close and Draco and Harry had a free period before their last class of Muggle Studies, something which made Draco's skin crawl. They stood and made their way out of the castle down to the lake. It was a cold day but the sun was shining brightly without a cloud in the sky. They found a spot underneath a large tree by the lake and sat down.

"Alright, Potter. Spill it. You look like you found Salazaar's lost treasure".

Harry was remembering what had just transpired and was grinning. "I have detention at 8 o'clock with him".

"That's what has you giddy?", he said disbelievingly.

"I've been a naughty boy Draco, and I need to be punished", he wiggled his eyebrows as Draco's shot up.

"Be prepared to not be able to sit then, my friend". So he guessed the rumors were true then. He looked over to Harry and he was staring at his lap. "Good luck then". They both laughed. Only time will tell.


	6. Corporal Punishment

**Chapter 6**

They were at dinner and Harry was starting to get nervous. He was curious to know what Snape was going to do and anxious to know how he would handle it. He didn't eat much, just started pushing food round on his plate. "It's not going to make it into your mouth by building mountains you know". Draco stated simply.

He shoved a forkful of mashed potato in his mouth and swallowed then pushed his plate away. He folded his arms on the table and looked up to the ceiling, as if looking for answers to his questions. Snape was watching Harry from the head table interested._ Was Harry worried?_ He wouldn't have thought so judging by the look on his face when he left earlier today. _The rumors_. Of course, he knew about these rumors. Some Slytherin years ago had started it within his house just to scare the first years. Draco would have told him. He continued to look on at the boy, it was funny to see the little facial expressions that crossed his face. He saw Draco lean in and whisper something into Harry's ear whilst looking straight at Snape. _Shit_. He would have seen him staring. _So much for being subtle_. Harry smiled down at the table. He was curious to know what Draco had said.

Dinner was finished and the students started leaving to their common rooms. He still had half an hour before he was supposed to see Snape and it felt like forever. Harry stood and decided he was going to sit in the common room until it was time. Hermione jumped up as well and made a bee-line for Harry and grabbed his arm. "You're going to tell me _everything_". Harry was a little sick of people man-handling him lately. Unless of course you were a certain snarky Potions Professor.

They found an empty classroom on the second floor and locked the door. "Hermione, I'm sorry but can we make this quick I have detention at 8 o'clock with Snape and I can't be late".

"Oh ok, Harry. I just wanted to ask you what's happened. You walked into the Great Hall at lunch looking like you'd found Aladdin's Cave".

"Oh, uh-er, yeah", he stuttered. Hermione didn't know about his feelings for Snape. He wasn't even sure she knew he was gay.

"Harry?", she sounded concerned.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, actually Hermione. Uhhm, you see, I uhmm…", wow why was this so hard. He knew she would be supportive. He was sure of it. "I-I think I'm gay".

"Oh, well that's not much of a surprise Harry".

"It isn't?"

"I've kinda known for a while, well, I mean it was kinda obvious. You know, Ginny and Cho, then Pansy. Pansy, you never even acknowledged the girl". She smiled.

"Right, ok. Thanks for not judging me then".

"Of course not, Harry. I never would. You're my best friend".

"Ok, well then there _is_ something else as well. But it's going to have wait because I don't want to be late".

"Ok, Harry. Why did you get detention? I thought you were trying to be good?", she sounded upset, like he had relapsed or something.

"Oh, I-uh may or may not have been daydreaming in Snape's class. Like really, _really_ in my own world", he bit his lip.

She lightly smacked him on the arm, "Harry Potter! I can't believe you…" she trailed off and her eyes went wide as she looked at him. "You like him". The look on his face was all she needed to know. "It's ok, Harry. I won't say anything. He _is_ quite handsome, in an odd sort of way". She smiled and he felt a little better about it. "Now go, your knight awaits your arrival", she giggled and Harry laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 8 o'clock Harry knocked on the door to Snape's office. He was a bundle of nerves and adrenalin was coursing through his body in anticipation. He didn't have to wait long as Snape opened the door and let him in. "Follow me, if you will, Mr. Potter".

_What happened to 'Harry'_, he thought as he followed Snape from his office, through a door behind his office desk that was obviously his private chambers. When he entered Snape's chambers it was not what he had expected, he obviously didn't know the man very well. They were currently standing in the main living area that had a fireplace directly ahead of him, which was roaring quietly. In front of the fire was a large three-person dark brown leather sofa with matching armchairs either side. Along the wall to his left was floor to ceiling full of books, which wasn't surprising considering the state of his office. The carpet was a beige colour and the wallpaper was a blood red. _Hidden Gryffindor apparently_. There was a space to the right, which sat another desk which was not as big as the one in his office, but loked to be made from the same dark wood. To the right of the fireplace were two doors, one of which was slightly a jar and he could see that it had some cauldrons sitting on a table. _Private potions lab maybe_. Whilst he was having a gawp at Snape's quarters he hadn't realized the man was sitting on one of the arm chairs by the fire holding a glass of something in a clear tumbler. He looked over to Snape who was studying the boy. _Probably alcohol_. He motioned to the couch and with vague amusement, "Feel free to take a seat, Potter".

Harry walked round the other armchair and took a seat in the middle of the couch. He swallowed and was anxious to know what was going to happen. Snape was sitting right back in the chair, his right hand with the tumbler was resting the chair arm and the other was settled on his chin as he watched Harry carefully. He was still in two minds of how he would go about this detention with the teen. He so very much wanted to spank him. He'd been thinking about it all afternoon, but he didn't want to scare the boy off so thought some menial labor would be just as effective.

"So, Harry. Do you know why you are here?"

He swallowed hard and realized his throat was drier than the Sahara Desert. "Yes sir. Because I wasn't paying attention in class", he said politely.

Snape frowned slightly. 'Yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir' is all Snape could hear when Harry was talking. He stood suddenly and so did Harry. Harry looked down at his feet embarrassed then looked back up, unsure as to why he stood up so fast. Snape went over to the mantel and put his glass down. He made a 'come hither' motion with his finger and walked through the door that was slightly open. _It is a potions lab_, Harry thought. _Maybe he wants me to brew something_. "Tonight, Harry, I want you to clean these", as he pointed to the cauldrons on the round table in the middle. He deflated slightly. Harry had been actually really excited to have the life spanked out of him. Snape sensed his mood change and smiled to himself, _so he did want physical punishment_. He had an idea. "It will be done by hand, no magic. And I want you to scrub down this table as well. I had an accident earlier in the week and there is still some mess on it".

"Ok. I mean, yes sir". There was a sink over to the left of where he was standing and he grabbed a bristled brush and started to fill the sink with water. Snape remained standing in the doorway watching him. Harry turned around and looked at him, Snape raised an eyebrow and turned to walk back into the living room. Harry sighed, this was _not_ what he was expecting and he was seriously disappointed. _Mind you, _he thought, _why would he invite you to his private chambers when there is a ruined Potions classroom down the corridor_. He guessed this was better than cleaning _that_ mess. But Snape had just left him here, there was spanking to be had and it wasn't happening. He took his outer robe off with his sweater, putting them on a bench by the door, he rolled up his sleeves and started cleaning.

Snape went back into the living area and picked up his tumbler. It was still quarter full but he topped it up halfway and went back to the doorway where Harry was scrubbing at a really nasty cauldron with his back to him. He leant against the doorframe and observed the boy. Once Harry was done with the cauldrons, he grabbed a cloth and turned to clean the table obviously he didn't realize the Professor was watching him from the doorway as he flinched. Snape smiled at him from behind his glass. He'd now had enough to feel a nice warm buzz flowing through his veins. Knowing that the Professor was watching him he leant over the table to start scrubbing and knowingly wiggled his butt a little. Snape, who had the glass to his lips, nearly inhaled the sip he was about to take and only quietly spluttered but it was enough for Harry to hear and because he had his back to the Professor smiled. After a few minutes of this Snape had had enough. It was obvious the boy was tempting him so he swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp and placed the empty glass on one of the nearby shelves. He came up behind Harry who was well aware the man was standing behind him. He pressed his hips gently against Harry's backside enough to trap him against the table and placed his hands on the boys hips, his fingers pressing gently. Harry was stretched out across the table trying to reach the mess in the middle. Snape leaned forward so his chest was against Harry's back and whispered into his ear.

"Are you trying to tease me, Mr. Potter?".

Harry moaned, the man felt so good on top of him. "Ye-yes, I am sir. I came here for something and I want it". He was feeling very bold, nervousness gone.

"Hmm, is that so? And what exactly would that be Mr. Potter?". Harry didn't really know how to put it. He squirmed under Snape so he tightened his grip on the boys' hips. Harry was suddenly unsure of himself. Maybe he had got it wrong.

"I-I heard ru-rumors".

"Ahh. I see". He straightened and Harry went to stand as well but Snape put his left hand on his back between his shoulder blades, effectively stopping him. "Stay. Still". His voice has dropped even lower and sounded very authoritative which sent chills down his spine. Snape thought for a second and stepped back still holding Harry down. He moved his right hand and placed it on Harry's backside, caressing it. Harry wiggled again and Snape growled, "Squirm again, Mr. Potter and you will find yourself tied up. Understood?".

Harry moaned again, Snape's voice was making his body to things he didn't want the man to see and the threat of being tied up wasn't helping. "Y-yes, s-sir", he stuttered.

"Good. Now…". He paused. "I want you to repeat after me". His voice sounded very menacing but all Harry could think about was that it sounded very seductive. Harry nodded. "I will not tease Professor Snape. Go".

"I will not tease Professor Snape", he repeated, his voice wavering a little with all the pleasure he was feeling.

"Again."

"I will not tease Professor Snape". _**'SMACK'**_ _Ow._

"Again."

"I will n-not tease Professor Snape." _**'SMACK'**_, the second smack hurt more than the first but it wasn't too bad.

"Four more times. Go." He demanded.

"I will not tease Professor Snape" _**'SMACK'**_. Tears were starting to sting his eyes but he was determined not to let it show.

"I will not tease Professor Snape" _**'SMACK'**_. _Ow._ "I will not tea- _**'SMACK'-**_ Professor Snape" _**'SMACK'**_. "I will not tease _**'SMACK'**_ Professor Snape" _**'SMACK'**_.

By the time he finished tears were streaming down his face, but he was able to keep his voice from cracking too much from the pain. "Very good, Mr. Potter", his voice sounded husky and his right hand was caressing Harry's backside to soothe it. He removed his left hand from Harry's back and took a step back. Harry didn't move and his shoulders had started shaking. _Not how I pictured it_, Harry thought bitterly. Unfortunately his lower half didn't agree and was straining to be let free. "Stand up, Harry". Hearing his first name brought Harry back to the present and he stood and turned to face Snape with his head lowered. Snape brought his left hand up to Harry's face and was surprised the boy didn't make a move to dodge it. He put a finger on Harry's chin and pushed up so Harry was looking at him. The boys face was red and tear stained, but the boy met his eyes. "You did very well, Harry. Come." He put his left hand on the small of Harry's back and gently pushed him towards the door to the living room. He sat Harry down in the middle of the couch and sat next to him. He put his left arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Are you okay, Harry?" He was concerned; he had never done anything like this before and he felt with Harry not having said a word that he may have broken the boy. _But he wanted it Severus._

"I'm okay, thanks".

"Thanks? You're thanking me?" Amusement in his voice.

Harry looked up to him and he saw that the tears had gone and his face wasn't as flushed as before. Although now that he looked at the boy properly he could see that Harry had a not so little problem. He snorted and flicked hand over to a cabinet that was over by the desk. A clear tumbler flew into his hand as a bottle floated towards them. _Firewhiskey_, Harry read the label on the bottle. The bottle filled another tumbler which was on the side table next to the couch and floated back to its cabinet. Snape handed Harry the tumbler in his hand. "Drink this. It will make you feel better". He smiled down at the boy and earned a small smile in return. Harry took the glass and took a sip. _Damn, that's strong_. A couple of sips later he could feel the effects, not having much alcohol before made him a lightweight. They sat in silence staring into the fire for a while until Snape spoke.

"You should head back to the common room, Harry. I shall escort you, it is well after curfew".

"Ok," Was all Harry could muster. With the stress and adrenaline from before coupled with the alcohol he was shattered. Harry made a move to stand up but didn't have the energy. Snape stood and offered his hand to Harry and pulled him up.

"Now, Harry. I would appreciate it if this stayed between us, yes?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, sir".

"Good. And may I suggest you do something about _him_', he motioned with his head at Harry's rather large erection, "before someone sees it". He smirked as Harry's face lit up bright red again. He stepped close to Harry so their chests were nearly touching and whispered into his ear, "next time, I might even help you with _that_." And with that he pushed Harry in the direction of his door. He walked Harry to the portrait guarding the Slytherin common room and he ushered harry inside. "Now, stay. Put. You understand?"

"Yes sir. Goodnight Professor Snape". He smiled at the Professor and he walked to his dorm. It was past 10:30pm and everyone were in bed so he didn't run into any trouble.

"Goodnight, Mr. Potter". He heard from behind him as he walked through the common room.

Harry reached his dorm and quietly opened the door. He stuck his head in to make sure the other two where asleep and headed straight for the showers. He needed to sort his problem out and pronto before he was busted. He turned the water on and quickly stripped, jumping under the steaming hot water. It felt so good, the water running down his body. He turned to let it run down his back and yelped at the pain as the hot water ran over his backside. _Shit, not good._ He hoped he didn't wake the others with that yelp. He couldn't take it any longer, he needed some attention. He started stroking himself and thinking about what had just happened. Snape coming up behind him, pressing him against the desk, feeling the warmth from his chest touching Harry's back. He hadn't even got to the spanking part when he exploded over the shower wall. It was like the coil finally unraveling and he felt all the stress and pressure of the whole day just melt away. He finished showering and toweled himself dry. He picked up his uniform and made straight for his bed, he was exhausted. Finally settling down into bed, he sat bolt upright and wide-eyed. _Shit, my robes_. They were still in Snape's private lab. _Bugger._ He would have to catch the man before breakfast but he had no idea what time he would be getting up. Mind set, he rolled over and drifted off to a pleasant and restful sleep.


	7. The Promise of More

**Chapter 7**

Harry woke the next morning feeling very groggy. _Is this a hangover?_ He hoped not. He rolled over to find a fuming Draco Malfoy merely inches from his face. "Woah, wha-", he shifted so far to the right he fell out of bed and straight on his ass on the floor.

"Gah, eww Potter. Put some clothes on", he pulled a disgusted face, covering his eyes and Harry grabbed the duvet cover and stood up.

"What were you _doing_, Draco?"

"Wondering what the hell happened to _you_ last night. You came back at some god forsaken hour I was worried".

Harry looked guilty, "sorry, detention went longer than it should have". Wrapping himself fully in his duvet cover he made his way round to his trunk and pulled out some clean boxers and his uniform. He stood and put them on the bed when something on his desk caught his eye. _My robes_. Had Snape come in last night and put them there? He noticed a piece of parchment sticking out the side beneath his sweater.

_**Mr. Potter,**_

_**Do remember to take these next time.**_

"Snape?", Draco said over his shoulder.

Harry replied vaguely, "yeah".

"Where did you leave them?" he asked.

"In the lab", he said without thinking then he face palmed himself.

"The lab? What, Snape's _private _lab?", he raised an eyebrow in interest.

Blaise was in the shower so it was just the two of them. "He made me clean his private lab last night ok? Nothing happened."

Draco snorted, "Yeah right, Potter. I know you're lying. It's me you're talking to".

"Look just leave it ok. I'm starving, will you let me get dressed so I can get some breakfast?"

"Whatever", he waved his hand dismissively and left the room. _Phew, close_, he thought.

When Harry walked through the common room Draco wasn't there so he headed straight for the Great Hall for breakfast. He saw Draco talking with _Hermione?_ At the Slytherin table and he went over and sat next to Draco. "Hey Hermione", he beamed at her. She and Draco shared a look. "Oh, for the love of – you serious?" He looked between the two and sat down. He winced as he'd forgotten about the pain.

"Rough night, Harry?" she said knowingly.

"Ok, both of you can shut it. Nothing happened alright. I fell on my ass this morning because _someone_", he turned to Draco, "scared the shit out of me. They looked at each other again knowingly, but dropped the conversation. Ravenclaw and Slytherin had Care of Magical Creatures that morning so Hermione was hanging out with them till then. "Where's Andrew, Hermione?"

"Oh, he was too chicken to sit over here", she smiled. He frowned.

"Why?"

"Because you're Slytherin's", she said deadpanned. "You know, for a Ravenclaw, he's really not that bright".

Harry chuckled and Draco snorted.

"Obviously", they said together which earned a laugh from Hermione. Mystic flew in at this point and landed on Harry's shoulder, dropping the Daily Prophet on his lap.

"Thanks, girl" and gave her a piece of bacon and she hooted happily at him and nipped his ear. There weren't many people at breakfast this early so Harry had a clear view of the head table. He turned his head to the left and found Snape looking straight at him with a smirk on his face. He picked up his cup of coffee and maintained eye contact with Harry as he took a sip. Professor Sprout turned to him and started talking to him. He turned away from Harry and Harry turned back to his food, smiling slightly. Of course the other two noticed as well.

"Right, let's go otherwise we'll be late" announced Harry. The trio stood up and left the hall, Andrew caught up with them and they walked down to Hagrid's hut by the Forbidden Forest. Class went really slowly which was unusual for Hagrid's class. Harry supposed that it was because of last night he just couldn't focus on the class. Draco jabbed him in the ribs. "Oi, pay attention will you. You look ridiculous with that spaced out face".

"Sorry", he tried to focus on what Hagrid was saying.

Class finally finished and they made their way back to the castle, Draco and Harry had a free period so Hermione bid them farewell and headed off to Herbology. Harry was heading straight for the Slytherin common room to study. He had to keep his mind occupied otherwise nothing would get done and they had Charms and Transfiguration exams tomorrow, the last day of the term. "Not going to the library, Harry?"

"Nah, I really need to focus and study. Being around people is going to distract me".

"You want some company? You won't even know I'm there, and to be honest, I don't trust you being by yourself right now. You're hiding something, I know it. Something to do with last night, I'm sure". He looked at Harry suspiciously.

Harry threw his arms in the air, "Fine". He sighed and they made their way to their dorm. He guessed he couldn't goof off if Draco was with him. They reached the common room and headed straight for their dorm. Blaise was in the dorm already and looked buried in all the books and pieces of parchment studying. After half an hour of studying Harry growled and threw his quill at the wall. "I'm going for a fly", he announced and Draco spun round.

"Why? It's only been half an hour".

"I can't concentrate. Going to clear my head. I'll meet you in the hall for lunch".

"Alright." Draco huffed. "Suit yourself".

He grabbed his broom from under his bed and darted out of the room. When he reached an outdoor space he jumped on and launched himself into the air. Snape was walking down an adjacent corridor when he saw Harry running and jumping onto his broom. He looked like he was panicking and he found himself concerned for the boy. The last thing he wanted was confuse him and mess with his head. _But he wanted it_. This was true. He definitely wanted something to happen last night. _Silly brat, thinking with his anatomy rather than his head_. He noticed Harry heading in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. Snape had a few minutes spare before lunch so decided to go after him and make sure he was okay.

Harry sped off towards the Quidditch pitch at full speed. It felt so good to have the wind blowing through his hair. He felt so free up here and already he felt better and his head clearer than it had five minutes ago.

He hurtled towards the goal posts and ripped through the middle one still at full speed. The adrenaline coursing through him and he felt so at home. He did a few more laps of the pitch and then stopped in the middle, high above the ground. Snape made it to the pitch and spied Harry up in the clouds. His dark robes clear against the bright blue sky. He climbed the stands and made his way to the Slytherin teacher's stand so that Harry might see him. Once he was there Harry had sped off for another couple of laps of the pitch and hightailed it through another goal post. He was panting rather hard, it was physical work maneuvering a broom at high speed and making tight corners. He stopped in his tracks when he felt someone's presence and turned to the stands. He spotted a dark figure standing at the edge looking at him. _Snape._ He headed over to the man and jumped onto one the bench's.

"Hey", he said casually.

Snape eyed him speculatively and raised a curious eyebrow. "Please, tell me why you are out here flying round in circles when you have two exams tomorrow?".

"Couldn't concentrate, had to get out and clear my head". For some reason he was feeling really confident talking to Snape. _Maybe because he beat the hell out of you last night_. "I _was_ studying though", he smiled and put his hand on his heart, "scouts honor".

Snape snorted, "I'm sure".

Harry propped his broom up against a bench and plopped down on the second row. He was surprised that Snape came and sat next to him on his left. "So, why are you out here?", then added, "sir", when Snape glared at him.

"Surprised to say, Potter, I was concerned. I saw you jump on your broom looking rather frazzled and followed you".

"Oh, ok". He smiled at Snape.

"You know, Harry. You have changed so much this year". He looked off into the sky as he spoke, as if reflective. "You've, stayed out of trouble, matured emotionally", _and physically, _but he kept that to himself, "and your grades have increased dramatically". He turned to Harry at this point, "the last thing I want to see is for you to fail your exams after all the effort you've put in this year".

"It's been a weird year to tell you the truth", he half laughed. "And Slytherin's not that bad, you know", he looked at Snape and smirked and Snape laughed. Not a full on laugh but a laugh nonetheless. Both of Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he smiled at Snape._ He looks amazing when he does that_, thought Harry.

Snape coughed to clear his throat and Harry looked at him. "Then, let me make you a deal. Do well in your exams and I shall, _reward_ you. If you don't, then lets say the consequences won't… Be pleasant." He looked expectantly at Harry who visibly swallowed.

"I understand, sir". He nodded.

"Glad to hear it". He put his right hand on Harry's knee and gently squeezed it. "Do not. Disappoint me, Harry. Because we both lose if you don't". He winked and went to stand up. Harry stood as well and grabbed his broom.

"See you after lunch, Professor". He smiled at Snape.

"See you soon, Harry". He put his hands in his pockets and watched the boy climb onto the railing and jumped off the side of the stands and disappear. He saw the boy again as he flew up past the man and sped off towards the castle. It was the last day of Potions for the term and he had a feeling the Potions Master would set them a pop quiz with them having no exam. He ran to the dorm, grabbed his bag and sprinted as gracefully as he could to the Great Hall for lunch and to do some last minute study before class. Draco and Blaise weren't in the dorm when he grabbed his bag so expected to find them in the hall but he couldn't see them. He shrugged and made his way to his seat. He sat down and pulled his Potions notes out and spread them out on the table. As he ate a sausage roll he skimmed over all his notes. Snape walked into the hall and smiled a little when he saw Harry buried in his notes. _Potions?_ Had he read his mind? He snorted; _brat can't close his mind let alone intrude someone else's_. True, Snape hadn't organized an exam this term but he had organized a pop quiz for their last class. _Smart boy_. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little proud of him.

Harry looked up and saw Draco and Blaise enter the hall a little flushed. "I see you two had some fun. So much for grilling _me_ about not studying", he mocked Draco.

"Shut it, Potter. As it happens, I felt I needed a distraction to clear my _own_ mind". He said defensively.

"Fair enough".

"What are you doing anyway?", Draco said as he pushed Harry's notes away from his space.

"Snape hasn't sorted an exam for Potions so I expect that he'll do a pop quiz for the last class".

"Hmm, why didn't I think of that?", Draco said, more to himself.

"Because you were, _busy_". He smacked Harry on the arm and Harry just laughed. It was loud enough for Snape to hear at the teacher's table and he felt like it was music to his ears. He noticed Draco was a little red faced and embarrassed. _Apparently Harry busted him with something_. After 10 minutes Snape stood and left to prepare for the test he was going to spring on the students. He left through the back door so he didn't distract Harry and left for the dungeons.

Lunch finished, Draco, Harry and Blaise made their way to the dungeons to the Potions classroom. They walked in to find Snape leaning against the front of his desk with his arms crossed. Instead of round tables with several cauldrons sitting on them, there were individual desks and chairs that were separated. _Pop quiz_. Harry smiled. They made their way to the front and Harry sat right in front of Snape who appeared to be looking straight past him. Harry turned when he heard an undignified squeak from the door and saw Ron go bright red. _Obviously he won't be prepared_. He watched him sit right at the back of the classroom. Once everyone was seated, Snape started talking, "As, _some_ of you may have realized, I have not set an exam for this class. Seeing as this is our last class for the term, I have decided that I will test your knowledge through a pop quiz". There were several students who groaned and Harry was secretly happy. Snape uncrossed his arms and flicked his wand. Pieces of parchment appeared on all the tables with self-inking quills. "You have 50 minutes. Begin".

Harry read the first question, and then he was away, his quill scratching the parchment furiously. At this current point in time he felt like Hermione in the previous exams they'd had. Snape rounded his desk and sat behind it to watch the students. He could clearly tell those who had been paying attention, and those who had not. Most of the Gryffindor's were sitting there staring at the ceiling and Harry, well he was going at full speed through those questions. After the 50 minutes were up, Snape stood and went to the front of his desk, "Quills down. Time is up".

Harry managed to finish the last word before the piece of parchment flew off his desk and went in the pile along with the rest on Snape's desk. "Do not think that this is all the work I require of you. When you all come back from the Christmas break, I expect five rolls of parchment, each roll containing information about the five ingredients we will be using next term. These ingredients are highly volatile and require adequate theory behind their uses and reactions before the brewing commences". _Gah, seriously? I wanted to rest these holidays_, Harry groaned. "Class dismissed". He looked to Harry who was right in front of him and looked to him knowingly. Harry smiled back, he and Draco left the class together discussing the questions and moaning about the homework Snape just set.

"At least we can work on it together", Draco stated. "Snape had a large say in the types of books we have in our library, so it shouldn't be a problem to get this done". _And the fact that he is staying with us as well_, he chuckled to himself.

"Oh, cool. Easy then", Harry smiled and they headed off to the common room. Because they had classes with exams, they had study break for the remainder of the day.


	8. Party like a Slytherin

**Chapter 8**

Harry walked out of his exams pretty confident. He headed outside and down to the lake where he would be meeting Hermione before they headed off for the holidays. He couldn't see her so found a spot under his usual tree and flopped down into the grass. It was so good to lie down and chill out. He closed his eyes and let the winter sun soak through him. "Hey, Harry", Hermione bounded over to him and collapsed into the grass next to him.

He turned his head and smiled at her. "Hey, Hermione. So glad they are over. I don't think I've been so prepared ever".

"Yeah, I am really surprised Harry. You've changed for the better".

"Yeah," he said vaguely, remembering what Snape had said to him yesterday on the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry?"

He turned back to her, "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?", she sat up, "How's Snape?", she smiled evilly at him.

He blushed, "Oh, you know. Bit of corporal punishment and a promise for something more if I do well with exams", he said confidently.

She gaped at him. "Harry! Did he hurt you? Why are you so calm about this?"

"Woah, Hermione calm down. He didn't hurt me… Well nothing that I didn't ask for anyway".

"What happened?"

He decided that he should just tell her. She may even be able to help him in the future. She didn't mind the fact that he was gay and she even didn't even scold him for liking Snape. "Well, you know on Wednesday when we were talking in the classroom after dinner and I said I had detention with him?"

She nodded, and he continued, telling her what had happened and how he had treat Harry. He had to remind her that it was Harry that pushed for the spanking and not Snape abusing his authority. Once he convinced her he was okay, she relaxed a bit and said that she had noticed Snape was paying extra attention to him. She said that he must really care if he would go out of his was to see Harry out on the Quidditch pitch yesterday. It was about an hour that they were sitting there for when a Cobra Snake Patronus slithered up to them and Draco's voice rang out, "Oi, hurry up and get packed, you're going to be hung over tomorrow and we're leaving early for the manor". It disappeared and Harry stared at the spot it had been sitting.

"Slytherin's having a party", Hermione stated.

"Apparently so", he replied. "Well, don't want to keep his Royal Highness waiting". He smirked and they both giggled. They walked up to the castle and exchanged hugs. "Don't know if I'll see you tomorrow given Draco's intentions".

"Alright, Harry. If I don't see you tomorrow, have a good holiday at the Manor. I'm sure you'll have a blast. I'll owl ok. And you'll owl back, yes". That wasn't a question and he nodded. They hugged again and went their separate ways. When Harry reached the Slytherin common room he could hear the music from outside the portrait. He walked in and found himself with an armful of Pansy Parkinson. She was quite obviously drunk and he pushed her off him.

"Aww, come on Harry, let me lurve you", she purred.

Harry thought he was going to be sick and made a quick exit to the boys dorm. Draco was lying under Blaise when Harry walked into the dorm. "Eww, get a room you two", Harry said, covering his eyes.

"We did, until _you_ interrupted, Potter", said Draco. He sat up and gave Blaise a quick peck before Blaise left the room in search of some more alcohol.

"Where did you guys get the alcohol from?", Harry asked, intrigued.

"Oh, you know. We _are_ Slytherin's for a reason", he smirked and raised an eyebrow. Harry got dressed into some skinny black jeans and a tight grey t-shirt that showed his toned body. He chucked on his black and white converse sneakers and combed his hair back straight like Draco did. He packed his trunk ready for the next day and Blaise came in with three cups, obviously filled with alcohol. Draco and Harry thanked Blaise and Draco nodded at Harry in approval of his outfit.

"Ready to forget the night, Potter?"

"Why are we still talking?", they smirked, clinked cups and sculled the contents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down in the common room Snape was keeping a close watch. It had been an hour and the alcohol would certainly be in their systems, distorting their judgments. Professor Vector was there too as a female counterpart and they had agreed to lock the portrait door so the teens couldn't escape and to stop the other houses being nosy. Only in an absolute emergency would the portrait open. He couldn't see Harry, but the knew the boy was there somewhere. Back in the dorm room, the three were ready to go. Harry led them out the door and along the corridor to the common room. The music was blazing and Harry was letting himself get absorbed by the bass. The common room was laid out with a dance floor in the middle with flashing coloured lights, not the green tinge that he had grown accustomed to. There were couches and tables lining the walls and several tables that had drinks and snacks on them.

Harry let his hips sway to the music and made his way to the dance floor. Terence Higgs came up beside Harry and started dancing with him, along with Blaise and Pansy. Draco came up to Harry and handed him another drink, which Harry downed in one gulp. Draco smiled eagerly at Harry. _Obviously a party animal_, he thought. He ditched the empty cups and joined the other Slytherins on the dance floor. Snape was watching from the far side. He saw Harry enter the room and was blown away. He looked gorgeous as his tight jeans showed his sinful backside and his top showed every outline of his toned chest and stomach. The way his hips moved to the beat was almost criminal, and Snape had to remind himself of where he was. He wasn't at all surprised when he felt a pang of jealousy when Higgs had come up to Harry. He was pretty sure Harry wasn't seeing anyone, and if he was then Snape was the fool. He was relieved Harry seemed to be in his own world and didn't really acknowledge Higgs. He saw Draco hand Harry a drink and was taken back when Harry downed it in one gulp. _Does he know it's alcoholic_? Snape and Vector had supplied the alcohol, although it wasn't very strong. He knew someone would spike it, but the students were in a safe environment so it wasn't a major issue and they had plenty of sobering up potions and each student would be given a hangover potion before they were allowed out tomorrow morning.

Snape walked the parameter of the common room just to check and went back to his post. By this time the alcohol was really flowing and he could tell Harry was getting steadily drunker. Currently, Blaise was nowhere to be seen and Harry and Draco were grinding against each other. Snape felt his member twitch as he saw this. He was imagining what it would be like for Harry to be doing that to him. The party was starting to wind down now and most of the students had either passed out on the couches or gone to bed. Professor Vector turned the music off and Snape started off towards the boys dorms to check on the students and Professor Vector would do the girls dorms. The door to Harry's dorm was slightly ajar and he could hear Harry and Draco talking. Being an ex-spy he couldn't help himself but eaves drop.

"You've never kissed a guy?"

_That sounded like Draco_.

"Well, no. I didn't even know I was gay until that time with Snape". Harry was slurring his words and was able to maneuver himself in the doorway to watch what was unfolding through the aid of a perfectly placed mirror. Harry was sitting on Draco's bed facing Draco who had his legs crossed in front of him.

"Do you want to?"

"Huh?"

"Kiss me. Kiss a guy for the first time"

"Uh-er, what about Blaise?"

"I dunno, probably sucking some other guy's face off".

_Too much information_, Snape thought. Just then Blaise came stumbling up behind Snape and pushed through the door looking rather pale. He went straight for the toilets and vomited. _Charming_. Snape stepped inside the room and saw Draco bounding after Blaise and Harry making his was over to his bed before face planting. Snape snorted, "Elegant as ever, Potter".

He rolled over and eyed Snape, giving him a goofy drunken smile, "He-ey, hey", he hiccupped.

"Go to sleep, Mr. Potter. You need to sleep off that hangover tomorrow". He narrowed his eyes at Harry who had sat up and was about to walk over to Snape before flopping back down on the bed and passing out. _Idiot_. He shook his head at the teens' actions. He tried to peer round the corner into the boys shared bathroom to check the other two were occupied and moved over the where Harry was passed out to take his shoes off. He pulled back the covers and shuffled Harry under the blankets. Harry groaned and wriggled around a bit but didn't wake up. Snape smiled down him and brushed the back of his hand against Harry's cheek and stalked off to the bathroom to sort Blaise out.

Once all the students were safely in bed and the common room was back to its original state it was just after midnight and Professor's Snape and Vector bid each other good night and left the common room. The two professors didn't have any requirements the next day as most of the students were leaving for the holidays. Snape was going to wait until the Monday to floo to the Manor, as he wanted to get some paper work done and out of the way first. He also thoughts it wise to let Draco and his mother reacquaint themselves before he barged in.

The morning rolled round too fast for the Slytherin teens and Draco was extremely pleased to see a vile of hangover potion next to his bed, as was Blaise. Harry rolled over and rolled right off the bed, landing with a thud on the hard, cold wooden floor. He was doing that a lot lately. He glanced up and noticed a vile of blue potion sitting next to his bed. He picked it up and was about to ask what it was when Draco said, "just take it, Harry. For 'ze hangover", motioning to his own head.

"Ok, right. Got it". He smiled and downed it in one go. It was quite sweet which was a relief. He immediately felt better and then looked down at himself. _What the-_. "Was I so drunk I couldn't undress?"

"I have no idea, when I came back in here with Blaise you were all tucked up after Snape left".

"Snape was here?"

"He chaperoned you idiot"

"He did?"

"You sure you were here at all last night, Potter?"

"Huh, must have been if I'm still wearing the clothes from last night".

"Well hurry up and get dressed. I expect you to be wearing that black suit with green trim and buckles, black shirt and those dress shoes for when we leave. Got it?"

"Yup, all sorted. Let me have a shower and I'll be set".

"Good, meet me in the Great Hall. Leave you trunk and that here. Our house elf will grab them".

"Okay," Harry yelled over his shoulder as he ran to the showers.

He had a quick shower and got dressed. _I look good_, he admitted. He styled his hair as usual and made sure everything was done up and straight before he left for the Great Hall. His stomach was rumbling. _Gods I'm hungry_. When he entered the hall he spied Hermione, he smiled and waved at her and she looked at him appreciatively. He sat next to Draco and started piling eggs and bacon onto his plate. _Omg, this is sooo good_. He moaned. Draco snorted, "hate to think what turns you on, Potter".

"Wouldn't you like to know, Malfoy"

"No, not really", and he screwed his face up.

Snape was miffed; he noticed that Harry's name wasn't on the list of students that were staying over the holiday break. When he had approached the headmaster, he merely chuckled and said Harry had plans although he wouldn't tell him where only that he would be safe. He walked into breakfast and saw Harry looking as handsome as ever dressed in a black suit and shirt. His hair was styled as it had been all term and he looked very well composed. _Obviously, Draco's doing_. He was curious to know where he was heading. However, now that he knew Harry wasn't going to be in the castle over the Christmas break there was no room to feel guilty for going away himself. Harry looked up at him and stood, making his way over he smiled. He stopped short of the step leading to the head table putting his feet together and his hands by his side. Snape made a 'come hither' motion allowing Harry to come up on the platform. He bowed to Snape, "Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, Professor. Have a good break. See you when we get back," he winked at Snape and turned to leave and join Draco who had was making his was out of the hall with Blaise. _Happy Christmas, Harry, _he said in his head and stood himself and made his way to his office to get started on the marking he wanted to get done.

Harry and Draco boarded the train with the other students who were leaving for the holidays. Harry was getting so excited and was beaming. He was going to spend the Christmas in a manor, which happened to be by the beach. The area had a microclimate so he was looking forward to swimming in the warm beach water and the Manor's pool.


	9. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 9**

Finally they had arrived at the Manor and it was everything Harry had expected and more. Draco's mother hadn't come to pick them up, rather their driver, Mr. Syras in a fancy black Rolls Royce that had cream leather seats and wooden furnishings. They got out of the car and Harry was in awe. It was _huge_ with two large round pillars with a very high dark wooden door. The exterior of the house was a mixture of blacks and greys. They walked in the front door and everything about the house was large. The entrance way was more like a hall and had white marble floors with either black or dark wooden furniture and dark wallpaper on the walls. To the right was a large staircase that curved up to the second floor and by this was a doorway. Harry could see that there were rooms and a corridor to the right on that second floor. Back on the ground floor and to the left were a couple of entrance ways. He walked forward a few steps and saw one was a living area with doors going off from that room. Draco started walking through the other entrance way and Harry followed him. It turned out that this was the way to the kitchen and dining area with more doors off these rooms too. Harry was convinced he would need a Marauders map for this house with the amount of doors he was seeing.

Draco chuckled when he saw Harry's face. "When you grow up in a place like this, you get used to it".

"Yeah, I might need a bell around my neck so you know where I am incase I get lost"

"Uh, that can be arranged". They both laughed. "Anyway come on, lets get to the bedrooms".

"Draco? Draco, love is that you? Oh, hello dear. Welcome home sweetheart". Narcissa came through one of the many doors and gave Draco a hug.

"Afternoon, mother. And this is, Harry Potter". Motioning to Harry.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mrs. Malfoy". He bowed and took her hand.

"Please, Harry call me, Narcissa while you are here". She smiled sweetly at him.

"We're just going to find Harry a room".

"Ok darling, dinner will be served at 6 o'clock".

"Okay", he said over his shoulder and Harry turned and smiled at her in thanks.

The two climbed the stairs and once they reached the top made a right turn. "That bedroom to the left is mother's room. I _obviously_ don't need to tell you to stay out of there".

Harry made an 'am-I-stupid' look which Draco rolled his eyes at. They went down the long corridor and there were at least a dozen rooms on this floor. They went to the end and turned the corner to the right. There were windows lining the left side of the corridor this time and Harry could see the beach from here. "My bedroom is down the end here and so you can be next to mine", he smiled and ushered Harry into the room he was going to be staying in.

Mystic was already waiting for him and hooted happily if not slightly moodily at him. "I'll let you get settled in for a while".

"Can we head down to the beach today?", it just looked so inviting. Knowing it would be warm as well was a bonus.

"Sure, don't see why not". The blonde smiled and walked out of the room making a right turn to go to his own. Harry unpacked his clothes and put them in the wardrobe, which sat along the right hand wall. He took his school things and put them on the writing desk that was also along the right hand wall. The bed faced the wardrobe and desk from the left side of the room and there was a panel of windows on the far wall. There was a large four poster king sized bed that had a deep green duvet with black silk sheets and pillow cases. Harry peered out the window that overlooked the driveway where they had come in and realized the grounds were like the rest of the house._ Huge_. He grabbed a pair of shorts and got changed, carefully placing his suit in the wardrobe along with his shoes. There was a grey towel on the bed that he grabbed and made for the door in search of Draco. He knocked on his door and once he got the all clear waltzed in. Draco's room was much the same as Harry's but a little more personalized with trinkets and posters of the Bulgarian Quidditch players. "Shall we?", inquired Harry.

"Sure, lets go". He noticed Draco was already changed as well so they headed off to the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was starting to get dark so the teens decided to head back and they had almost turned into prunes from the water. Harry felt amazing though after that swim, he could feel the stress of the last week wash away with the salt and it made him a lot happier. They made their way back to the house and ditched their swim gear for some casual attire. Harry put on a pair of grey jeans and green t-shirt and Draco was wearing a pair of loose grey pants with a tight black t-shirt. As they made their way to the dining area they were hit with the most mouthwatering smells. They sat at the dining table and were served spicy shredded chicken pasta and there was juice on the table. Draco called out "Essy", and a little female elf popped into the room next to him. "Can we please have two Butterbeer's with some ginger and lime?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy sir. Right away sir". She popped back 10 seconds later and they both had some Butterbeer with their dinner. For dessert they were served Lemon Meringue Pie which was also amazing.

Narcissa came into the room and sat at the end of the table. "Harry, my dear. Whilst you are living here for the break, please, consider this your home too. If there is something you need, anything at all, you call Essy our house elf understand?"

"Yes, Narcissa. Thank you", they both smiled.

"Good, now Draco, I will be out most of the weekend and possibly Monday making preparations for the Christmas ball, therefore can you make our guest as welcome as possible?"

"Of course, mother".

Harry assumed they were talking about him. However, he was soon about to realize there was going to be more than _one_ guest staying at the Manor over the break.

When dinner was finished, the two made their way to their rooms. The swimming that afternoon had tuckered them out, coupled with a long train ride and longer car ride. "Now, I know I've made you get up at the crack of dawn at school, Potter. But this is the _holidays_, which means I want a sleep in. Got it?"

Harry laughed, "Got it". They smiled and bid each other goodnight. Harry shut his door and tossed his clothes to the floor leaving him only wearing a pair of green silk boxers. _Gods, this bed feels amazing_. He felt himself harden at the feel of the silk sheets. _Seriously?_. No. Nope, he was _not_ wanking on the first night. _Weird_. He rolled over and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

That night he had the weirdest set of dreams. He was in Snape's quarters on the floor scrubbing it whilst Snape stood staring down with his feet by Harry's head. He lifted his head to look at Snape who had a dangerous glint in his eye, which made Harry harden. It swirled in his head a little and he found himself lying in bed with Snape sitting next to him stroking his cheek, _this feels so familiar_. Again, the dream swirled around his head and he was lying on a couch. He didn't know where he was but there was a weight pressing on him from above. The weight moved back a little and Harry could see that Snape was smiling at him. His hands were placed on the couch either side of Harry's head, propping himself up. He lowered himself and was just about to kiss Harry when he woke with a start. _You have GOT to be kidding me._ He was fuming, _just when it was getting good_. He pouted and shifted his hips slightly. _What the-_. He looked down and could have cried. _That's why I woke up? Gaah_. He pulled back the sheets and fumbled for his wand on the bedside table. He pointed his wand and muttered a cleaning charm and felt the stickiness go away. From where he was laying, it still looked dark out so he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

The next day, Sunday, was pretty lazy for the two teens. Harry sauntered down to breakfast in only his boxers. What was the point in getting dressed if no one was around? He found Essy who made him a full English breakfast, which he was grateful for when Draco came downstairs in something more appropriate in just boxers. "You know, if my mother saw you like that she would have a heart attack".

Harry laughed, "what? I can't help it that I'm gorgeous".

Draco gaped at him. "Not what I meant, melon head".

"Hey, I forgot to ask, where are the bathrooms on the second floor?"

"Oh, did I not show you? Uh it is the third door on the left when you walk away from your room. Forgot to mention it because I have my own".

"Ok, thanks. I'm just gonna grab a shower. Might get a start on that Potions homework and get it out of the way."

Draco, who gave up trying to think of something better to do, joined him once he came back from his shower. They worked on them the whole day and went for a swim in the house pool instead of walking down to the beach.

That night, Draco was getting kind of nervous. Neither Harry nor Snape knew each other were going to be there. He hoped he hadn't made a bad decision. Then again, if Harry came down to breakfast again looking like he did that morning, there wouldn't be a problem. He grinned evilly and made a conscious effort to get up early to witness the whole thing.

Harry stripped down into just his boxers again and fell into a restless sleep. He had many dreams again that night, most of them were repeated from the night before. One of them however, had Harry on his knees in front of the Professor doing unspeakable things to his snake. He woke again, sheets covered. He sighed and picked up his wand. He needed to start having a wank before bed or something. This was getting ridiculous. This time though, Harry got up and had a wander around the house. He went and sat out on the porch and watched the waves on the beach. There was a full moon tonight and it felt so peaceful. He let his head fall back while he soaked up the salty smell from the ocean. He took a deep breath in headed back inside. With his mind clear now he felt he would have a better sleep.

The morning came around and Harry was still sound asleep, Draco opened his door carefully and confirmed this. He ran down the stairs and into the dining room. He had already showered and dressed for the day and was ready for breakfast with a show. At 10 o'clock there was a crack and roar from the living room fireplace. Draco smirked his customary smirk and sat back in his chair. Snape made his way into the dining room. "Good morning, Draco. Not like you to be up and about so early, it is, after all the holidays. Where is your mother?".

"Morning, Severus. Mother is out shopping for the Christmas ball and made it clear I should be here to welcome you". He smiled cockily and Snape could tell straight away there was something off.

He sat down cautiously across from Draco and noticed another place set next to him. He narrowed his eyes briefly and Essy popped next to him to take his order. When he was settled and enjoying his meal Mystic came through the open window and perched herself on the back of the chair Narcissa would sit at the end of the table. _Hang on, isn't that-_. Just then Harry sashayed through the door, wearing only his black boxers. Snape had a mouthful of coffee at this point and spat some of it out. Harry stopped stock still staring at Snape. Neither of them said anything until Harry's stomach rumbled dramatically and Essy laid out his breakfast of fruit. Draco cleared his throat, "oh, Harry did I mention, Severus is staying the holidays too", he smiled a smug smile. As Harry and Snape were trying to process what just happened, Snape recovered first and also cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Harry". He continued to sip his coffee and took a bite of toast.

"Heyyy", Harry said slowly and unsurely. _What the hell?_ He was going to kill Draco for not telling him. He slowly made his way round to his seat next to Snape and slowly sat down. He felt kind of stupid that he was only in his boxers. This made him even angrier with Draco because he knew this would happen. He sent daggers over at Draco who merely shrugged and sipped some juice looking too proud of himself. Harry had only ever been this close to Snape a couple of times and they were less than appropriate circumstances. He blushed, _hard_, as he remembered that night Snape had spanked him and he felt his cock twitch. _Oh dear gods no._ He dug into the fruit in front of him trying to ignore the fact Snape was there next to him. Draco glanced at the two and they looked so awkward. _Something did happen at school apparently_. This was going to be a fun holiday for Draco.

Mystic made her way over to Harry and had a letter from Hermione already. He decided that he would go and read it up stairs. Anything to just get away from Snape at this current point in time. He excused himself, put Mystic on his shoulder and quickly exited the room with Hermione's letter.

"Well, that wasn't awkward", sniffed Draco. His godfather just looked up and glared at the boy.

When Harry was safely in the confines of his room he jumped back in bed and opened the letter.

_**Hey Harry,**_

_**Just arrived in Egypt and thought I'd write to you. It is amazing here and the climate is so much hotter than in England. We are going to the Pyramids today, then the Sphinx tomorrow. Ooh, did you know the Egyptians worship cats? Crookshanks would be in heaven if he found out. Anyway enough about me, what about you? How have your first days at the Manor been? **_

_**Hope you are well, Harry.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Xx**_

He didn't really know _how_ he felt currently. He had woken so happy and ready to go exploring the grounds on his broom and going for another swim. But now, now he felt weird. _But why?_ So what if Snape was here, it now meant that he could spend some time with the man and get to know him better. Maybe ask him about the assigned homework? _That's probably the last thing he wants to do_. This was true. He grabbed his towel and headed down to take a shower, he would write back to Hermione later. On his way, he met Snape who was walking to his own room. He smiled at the man and _thank god_, Snape smiled back, even if it was a tight smile. Harry walked into the bathroom and locked the door. That man was just too sexy for his own good. Time to sort himself out, he jumped in the shower.

Snape had nearly died when he saw Harry casually waltz into the dining room. Why hadn't either Draco or Narcissa told him they had another guest? Harry was, as every bit as handsome as his tight clothes suggested. His muscles were all toned and flexed as he froze. He definitely did not lack muscle. He was tanned also, very tanned and his hair was tousled. _Obviously just gotten up_. He looked perfect. But the look on his face said otherwise. He looked horrified and he didn't know if it was the fact he was going to be with the man for two weeks or whether it was because he was practically naked in front of him. Either way they were both embarrassed, especially after what had transpired the last few days of the school term. It was hard having Harry sitting next to him. All he wanted to do was run his hand up and down his leg that was so close to his. He noticed Harry flush red, possibly remembering the last time he got this close in the laboratory perhaps. What he did know for sure was that when the boy left he let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Then Draco made that comment and he could have thrown an unforgivable at him.


	10. I Will Not Tease Professor Snape

**Chapter 10**

After the shock at breakfast, Harry had jumped in the shower and fixed his not so small problem. Now he felt ready for the day and once he dressed into his grey jeans and tight black t-shirt with bare feet he headed down to the library and continued on his potions homework. He currently had books and bits of parchment covering the floor around him in a semi-circle. He didn't know where Draco had disappeared to but he wasn't really in the mood for being around his friend currently. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice Snape walk into the library and go straight to the bookshelf. As it was the holidays he decided to for-go the bulky robes he usually wore at school and settled for some baggy grey gym pants that sat low on his hips and a loose white t-shirt. He was browsing the titles and looked over his shoulder. _Did he even know I'm standing here?_ Harry was sitting on his knees, bent over scribbling notes down on some parchment and looking at a book simultaneously. "You know, Harry. Most people use a table for that kind of thing", he stated nonchalantly.

Harry looked up, and stared wide-eyed. _Holy shit. What's he wearing? Is this the same man?._ He recovered quickly and said "yeah, well I find it easier to organize my thoughts like this". He swallowed and looked back down to his notes to stop the blush from creeping onto his face. Snape picked a book and turned round to sit in a comfy chair situated behind Harry. He smacked the boy on the back of the head with the book he was holding that earned him a yelp from the teen. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Do not be rude, Potter". But as he said it he was smirking and it wasn't a harsh warning. Harry turned his head to watch Snape sit down who looked at him. "Potions, is it not?"

"Yeah, thought I would get it out of the way. It's actually kind of fascinating. I can see that you are going to lose a _lot_ of cauldrons with those who don't read up on these ingredients".

Snape raised an eyebrow in appreciation. "I am amazed at your studiousness, Harry. However, you fail to realize that relevance of the assignment. Fail the assignment and you will not be brewing. Simple".

_Makes sense_, he thought. "Huh, smart".

"I'm not just a pretty face, Potter. I do have a brain, and I use it frequently", he mused sarcastically. Harry laughed. _Oh, such a beautiful sound_. He turned back to his book but Harry's be-hind was facing him, and whether Harry was aware of it or not he was swaying it in sync with his note writing. _So tempting_. His cock twitched._ Shit. I need to get out_. He stood and as he walked past Harry smacked him on the back of the head again.

"_Whhhy, _do you keep _doing_ that?", Harry said exasperated.

He kept walking and said amusingly over his shoulder, "I will not tease Professor Snape". Harry gaped at Snape's retreating body. Snape opened the French door and strolled outside in search of a quiet and non-distracting spot to read. Harry kept looking at the spot where Snape had disappeared. Obviously, Snape was effected by Harry as much as he was effected by Snape. He sat straight up and grinned mischievously. _This is going to be great_.

Meanwhile Draco was in his bedroom. _Haha, this morning was GREAT_. He was over the moon at the events that had unfolded at breakfast. Now however, he was planning what presents he should get for his family and Harry this year. He was planning on hitting Diagon Alley tomorrow for his Christmas shopping. He wasn't sure if Harry would want to come with him. He was fuming when he left the breakfast table. He supposed he should make it right with his friend so he went in search of Harry. He found him in the library with books and paper surrounding him on the floor. "Honestly, Harry. When mother said make yourself at home, you didn't have to take it literally", he joked.

Harry was getting really sick of people judging his study methods. He looked up at Draco and shot him daggers. "_Sorry_, I'll take it to my _room_ then".

"Woah, kitty cat. No need to bite my head off. I actually came down here to apologise for this morning".

Harry frowned slightly and cocked his head at Draco. "Ok". He smiled.

"Ok? Just, ok? Are you not going to fire a curse at me?"

"Meh, no point. I'm not really angry anymore, worked in my favour anyway".

"Huh, suit yourself then." He sat next in front of Harry on the floor and looked at his work. "You nearly done?"

"Nah, just note taking at the moment. Snape came in before and said 'if you fail the assignment you won't be brewing'". He repeated Snape's words trying to imitate the man and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Was that the best you could do?"

"Haha, yeah".

"Anyway. I was thinking of heading to Diagon Ally tomorrow for some shopping. You want to tag along?"

"Yeah sure, I need to grab some things so that's perfect".

"Awesome. Want to hit the pool?"

Harry thought about this and looked at the time. It was now 2 o'clock in the afternoon. _Oops, missed lunch_. "Might grab something to eat and then join you".

"Ok, ill see you out there. It's so warm outside and the sun feels amazing".

"Alright, see you soon".

Harry tidied his papers and stacked the books, putting them on one of the desks in the library and bolted up the stairs. He called Essy and got her to make him some Ham Sandwiches. She popped back within two minutes with his food and disappeared. He scoffed them down and stood at his wardrobe deciding on the trunks he wanted to wear. _Why am I doing this?_ He thought as he stared at his wardrobe. It was only Draco and Snape that would be seeing him. _That's the problem_. Snape. He chose a pair of blood red shorts that stopped at the knee and grabbed his towel.

Draco was on the diving board about to dive in when Harry came around the corner. He saw Harry and knew that Snape was very close by, the man was reading some godforsaken book just beyond the hedge separating them. He wolf whistled at him, "Damn, Potter. Looking fine. Mmm, look at those washboard abs", He winked. Harry pulled the fingers and dumped his towel on the paved tiles by Draco's.

Snape smiled to himself. Draco must have known he was there otherwise he wouldn't have made such a show. Unless Draco had a thing for the boy which was why he was staying the holidays. He couldn't help himself. He tried peering through the hedge but he couldn't see them. He decided to give them 20 minutes and then walk by so it didn't look suspicious. _Since when do I stalk people?_ Hmm, maybe because it was the fact Harry was there. He realized, some time later the splashing had stopped and the boys had stopped talking and giggling so he decided he would head inside to see what trouble they were causing. However, when he turned the corner the only person he saw was Harry lying on his back soaking up the sunshine. He was lying on his towel with his red trunks sitting very low on his hips, and had his hands behind his head. Harry really did have a nice body and he just itched to touch it. He approached the boy and he shifted his head to look at who was coming. "Hey", he said casually, sitting up. As he did so his abs rippled and his biceps stretched. Snape wanted to moan, never had he felt this way before, and again he felt himself twitch.

"You will get burnt lying there, hopefully your thick skull enabled you to apply sunblock".

Harry looked guiltily at him.

"I take that as a no. Roll over".

"Huh?"

"Roll. Over. I'll put some lotion on your back".

"Oh, right. Ok. Only if you want"

"Believe me, Harry. The last thing I want to hear is you moaning about how sore you are". He had a point. Harry rolled over, crossed his arms and laid his head on them. Snape suddenly realized what he had offered, but he couldn't change his mind now so he put down his book and knelt down beside him. He summoned a bottle of lotion and squeezed some onto his hands. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on Harry's shoulder blades and felt the boy shiver beneath them. He started to make massaging movements in his shoulders and worked his way down his spine stopping short of the band of Harry's trunks. He felt the boy grind his hips when he got to this point and he smirked. Although, Harry wasn't the only one having issues and Snape twitched again. As he made his way back up to his shoulders he could have sworn he heard the boy moan slightly. He did the top of his shoulders then slapped him a couple of times on his back to signify he was done. "Roll over, if you want me to do the front".

Without moving his head he said at the ground, "Uh-er, no thanks. I think I can manage that".

Probably a good thing too because Harry would have seen Snape's not so small problem. "Alright, I'll leave it here and you can burn to a crisp", he said amusingly and Harry turned his head at this and he noticed his face was red. However, he couldn't decide whether that was because he was hot or he was blushing. He decided the latter. "See you inside, Harry", and he got up and left.

Once Harry was certain Snape had left he moved into a sitting positive and his cock was raging, it was so hard. _Goddamn that was the best feeling_. When Snape had started massaging his shoulders, it felt like heaven. He had never felt something so good in his life. _Imagine what those hands could do elsewhere_, he thought and he grew harder. The water was cold so he decided that was the best thing for his aching member. He stood and took a couple of steps back, giving him a running start he dived into the cool water.

Snape had made his way back inside with his book purposefully placed over his crotch, trying no to look obvious. "Hey Severus, enjoy the view?", Draco teased.

"The view of the beach is always spectacular from this house", he tried to dodge the real question by answering like that and kept walking.

"Uh-huh", he was obviously not going to get anything out of the man. He would have to get it out of Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry jumped out of the pool and toweled himself off, problem now gone. He made his way back to the house. The sun was on its way down and the temperature had cooled off considerably. Harry had been thinking when he had jumped back in the pool about what to get everyone for Christmas. He knew what to get Draco and he had a fair idea of what to get Narcissa, but Snape had stumped him. In the wizarding world, it was perfectly normal to receive jewelry as gifts but didn't know whether that was the man's cup of tea. He could ask Draco, but being the Slytherin he was would ask for something in return and Harry wasn't sure he wanted to enlighten the boy about his history with Snape just yet. Christmas was only a few days away so he had to get thinking. He sighed and resigned the fact that Draco was the best person to ask. He made it inside and bumped into Narcisas, "Oh, hello dear", she smiled happily at him and she kept walking. _See, didn't have a heart attack_, thought Harry amusingly who was dressed only in shorts and a towel around his neck.

He got to his room and shut the door, stripped down and put his emerald boxers, grey jeans and tight black t-shirt on. He realized he had to reply to Hermione's letter otherwise she was going to be _really_ upset. He thought about asking _her_ what to get Snape but couldn't guarantee she would reply in time. He grabbed a piece of parchment and started scribbling:

_**Hey Hermione,**_

_**That sounds amazing about Egypt, I'm jealous I'm not there too. The Manor has a really warm microclimate and the water at the beach is crazy warm. The Manor is everything I expected it to be, larger in every aspect. Mrs. Malfoy is super lovely, although I haven't seen her much as she's been busy organizing this Christmas ball thing that the Malfoy's always put on for Christmas.**_

_**You'll never guess who else is staying here for the holidays as well. Snape. I came down to breakfast and he was sitting at the table. I nearly died Hermione. He obviously didn't know I was staying either, super awkward. Anyway, now that he's here for the holidays, I can get to know him (if you know what I mean).**_

_**Anyway, need to stop rambling. Hope you have a great time at the Pyramids and Sphinx.**_

_**Love you**_

_**Harry**_

He sealed the letter and went to find Mystic who was in the kitchen nibbling on some kibble. He put out his arm and she flew over, walked outside and told her to find Hermione in Egypt. She hooted happily and flew off into the sunset. Harry walked into one of the other living areas off the kitchen to find Draco sprawled out on the couch. "Im, sooooo bored", he drawled to Harry.

"Well, what do you normally do here?"

"Make out with Blaise", he looked over to Harry.

"Oh, haha, NO. Don't even think about it". He said sarcastically.

"You wound me, Harry. Do you not find me attractive?"

"I'm more of a tall, dark and handsome type of guy"

"_Ohh, _I bet you are Harry. So," he began, "What's with you and Snape? I see he can't take his eyes off you." He winked and Harry flushed. _Damn, he did notice_.

"Oh, you know. Not a lot". He wanted this conversation to end but didn't feel like he was going to be this lucky.

"Don't give me that. I know my godfather and I have never seen him this, this _weird_. And your actions have been just as suspicious" he stated plainly.

"Well…" he went back and check the nearby rooms and corridors, went back into the room and sat next to Draco who had sat up by this stage. "Yeah, ok I like him. There I said it".

"I already know that, Harry. You hinted towards it the other day. Tell me what happened in that detention that had you so sore the next morning".

He swallowed hard. He remembered that he was going to ask Draco about what to get Snape for Christmas so decided to play the Slytherin game.

"I will tell you, if you help me out", he offered.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Tell me what to get Snape for Christmas, I don't know what the man would want and you know him better than I do".

He mulled this over and then nodded. "Alright, deal. Now spill. Actually lets go to my room. Too many ears in this place", he smirked. He was going to enjoy this.

After they missioned it to Draco's room and he relayed what had happened in the detention and what had happened this morning and before by the pool, Draco was shocked and gaping at Harry. He knew his godfather had some domineering tendencies but never thought he would act it upon a student. "Wow", was all he could say. "He's into you, and _hard_".

"You reckon?"

"Oh don't be dense, Potter. Of course he does. Alright, I'll think about what you can get Severus for Christmas, just give me the night to think about it and I'll help you tomorrow when we head to Diagon Ally.

Harry frowned slightly at Draco who cocked his head at Harry. "You're not mad or disgusted about this?"

"What? Why would I be? Sounds like the two of you are having fun, and after everything Severus has been through the last 18 years he deserves to have some happiness, don't you think?"

Harry nodded and agreed. His stomach growled and he patted it carefully, "time to eat", he smiled and Draco laughed.

"Alright, pet. Let's find you some food before you eat someone". He patted Harry on the shoulder and they walked to the dining room for dinner.

"Thanks, Draco. For being supportive, you know and not getting grossed out or anything".

"Don't get soppy with me, Potter. I don't do soppy… And neither does he", he said motioning with his head at Snape when they walked into the dining room.

Snape looked up at the two and said, "Who doesn't?".

Harry looked the other way and found his was to his seat leaving Draco to say, "Just some guy we know", and shrugged and sat down. Narcissa engaged him in conversation leaving Snape and Harry sitting there quiety.

"Enjoy the rest of your burning session, Harry?", he enquired.

"Crispy, thank you", replied Harry and Snape snorted. "But, you'll be pleased to know I didn't get burnt so you won't have to deal with me _moaning_", he rolled his eyes when he said this and it made Snape chuckle.

He leaned in to Harry and whispered, "no, I want you moaning it _other_ ways", he smirked.

Harry spat out his mashed potato and Draco and Narcissa looked at them expectantly. Snape patted Harry on the back and just shook his head at the other two. "Boys", he shrugged and said as if in wonder. Draco narrowed his eyes at Snape and didn't believe him for a second. Harry composed himself and quietly ate the rest of his dinner as Snape and Narcissa struck up conversation around the Christmas ball she was organizing.

Dinner was finished and Snape and Narcissa retired to one of the living rooms leaving Draco and Harry to head upstairs. "So, what did Snape say to you that made you lose you dinner, which, by the way was very graceful", he said sarcastically.

"Said he wanted me moaning in other ways", he said deadpanned and Draco choked. "Exactly what I did", Harry laughed at Draco's choking.

"Ok, now _that_ was too much information, Potter. Leave me out of your little game from now. I don't really fancy the image of my godfather ruined at your doing".

Harry threw his arms up in defense, "Hey, you asked tosser".

"Yeah, well I won't next time". They stopped outside Harry's room. "Night, Harry. See you tomorrow. I dare you to come downstairs like you did this morning. It's fun seeing him awkward. It's not something that happens to him very often".

"Uh-er, alright? I guess I can do that". He wasn't so sure, but anything to get the man he'd do. He smiled evilly, his mind made up. He looked to Draco, "Deal". They both smiled and parted ways. Harry made sure that he did something about the blue balls he was currently experiencing and drifted off into a restful sleep. He was going to need all the strength he had to deal with shopping tomorrow, the fact that it was with the 'All-mighty', Draco Malfoy confirmed this.


	11. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 11**

Harry woke the next morning to a pounding on the door. "Oi, bone head get up or we'll be late. I want to get there before all the crowds", Draco was shouting on the other side. Harry rolled out of bed and wrenched open the door.

"No need to break the bloody door down you prat", Harry said heatedly although Draco knew not to take it personally.

"Language, Potter", he heard the familiar drawl coming from down the hall. He stuck his head out into the corridor and saw Snape walking towards them. "You may not be at school, but no need to forget manners. I can still punish you, you know", he smirked.

Harry pulled his head back into his room and scowled at Draco. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready alright. Geez", and he slammed the door in his face. He couldn't decipher why he was suddenly angry with everyone, _maybe a certain frustration?_ He thought.

"Make sure you have a shower, and make yourself look semi presentable will you. If you're coming with me you need to look smart", he called from the other side of the door.

Harry grabbed his towel and marched out the door, pushing Draco out of the way and the boy laughed and went to his room a couple of steps to the left. Snape, who was just about to go into his own room grabbed Harry on his upper arm and pulled him close. "Watch it, Harry. You don't want a repeat of your, _detention_ do you?, he raised his eyebrow.

"And what if I do?" he shot back.

Both Snape's eyebrows hit his hairline in surprise. Harry was feisty today and it was turning him on. "Then keep up the marvelous display of petulance". He let harry go and walked into his room. Harry zoned out for a second and made his way to the bathroom. _What just happened?_ He asked himself, but soon as the hot water hit his body he instantly felt relieved. He then remembered why Draco was so bossy this morning and he immediately got excited, they were going to Diagon Ally to sort out their Christmas gifts and Harry needed to talk to Draco about what to get Snape. Hopefully he had some ideas for the man because Harry was stumped. Harry got dressed into his black skinny jeans, grey silk shirt buttoned all the way up and his black dress shoes. He grabbed his black blazer as well to make the look more professional looking. He worked his hair into a presentable back brushed style and double checked himself in the mirror. _Yeah, that'll do_, he thought. He grabbed his wand and his present list and walked into Draco's room. "Right, I'm ready".

"Bout time, alright we'll just floo. It'll be easier". They walked past Snape's room and Draco called out, "Bye Severus, we'll be back after lunch".

Snape came to his door and eyed the two boys. Narrowing his eyes at them he said, "behave yourselves," and looked to Harry, "_both_ of you".

Harry rolled his eyes and walked off, "whatever", he said under his breath and Draco followed him. Snape peered after them and shook his head; _he will be over my knee before dinner at this rate_. He went back inside and grabbed the book he started yesterday. It was another beautiful day, so seeing as the boys were out for the most part he changed out of his baggy grey pants and put on a pair of emerald green shorts and a black t-shirt.

It was 10 o'clock in the morning and the Ally was reasonably busy, but not packed out just yet. They headed for Gringotts and Harry bought up the issue around Snape's present. "What am I supposed to get him, Draco?" he whined.

"Ok, I've been giving this some thought. Everyone always gets him books and what not. I know he loves to read, but honestly you've seen the state of his office. I was thinking a rare potion ingredient but that wouldn't really be special. You could get him a special bracelet or ring that has charms placed on it maybe? But then this morning when I saw him look at you," he smirked, "you could just tie a bow around your neck and wear your boxers and he would be a happy man"

"Haha, I like that idea actually. Maybe we can go to the Meise's Masterful Jewelers and see what they have".

"Alright, but first. We need money", he said with a grin.

Once they had their money they headed off to Florish and Blotts, then Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions, Madame Malkins, Quality Quidditch supplies, Borgin and Burkes, then lastly the jewelers. They split up and went round the store. There were some lovely necklaces that he thought Narcissa would like but he had just picked up a creepy but unique looking trinket for her from Borgin and Burkes. Draco said she had items similar and would fit in nicely with her other pieces.

"Oooh, Harry what about this?"

He went over and stood next to Draco who was pointing to a bracelet that was two snakes intertwined. Mr. Meise came over to help the boys.

"Is there anything I can do for you boys today?" he asked politely.

"This bracelet here, the one with the two snakes. How much is it?", Harry enquired.

"Ahh, yes. The double python bracelet. It's not quite complete, you see these two holes here, these are where two gems can go, they represent the eyes". He smiled at them and picked it up, "It is 380 Galleons".

Harry looked closely and reached out to touch it. The two snakes moved to his touch and he thought this was perfect. Harry now becoming a Slytherin and Snape the Slytherin as well, it just seemed right.

"Do you have a red gem and a green gem?"

"Hmm, yes. I think I do. Let me check for you", and he went out the back to have a look.

"Why red and green?", Draco was curious.

"Well, Snape is a Slytherin, so green. And I _was_ a Gryffindor but now a Slytherin. I thought it right some how".

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense and you _are_ a Slytherin now so the two snakes seem appropriate. Although I hope you realize what this means Harry?". Harry looked confused so Draco elaborated. "Well, those snakes are intertwined. You know, together".

"Well, it doesn't have to mean that though. We _have _become friends over the last few months. It could symbolize that?"

"When you say it like that, that makes sense". Just then, Mr. Meiser came back out holding a red and a green gem.

"You're in luck today, my boy"

"I'll take them, then".

"Good choice. I'll just put it all together and wrap them for you".

"Thank you", Harry was over the moon. He just hoped Snape would like it. He was seriously considering the other idea Draco came up with, but maybe he would have a couple of Butterbeers first or a shot of Firewhiskey to give him some courage. He handed over the money and they left the store. By the time they were done it was only 12 o'clock so they decided to head back to the Manor and grab some lunch. They took the floo in the Leaky Cauldron and landed in the living area of the Manor. Harry and Draco went straight to their rooms to dump the presents and then made their way to the dining room. They expected to see Snape sitting there having lunch when Harry spotted him out the window. _Dear gods_, Harry thought and stared out the window. Draco stood next to him and gaped as well.

"Never seen him do that before", Draco said, dumbfounded.

"I wonder if _he_ put sunscreen on", Harry said more to himself bitterly.

Draco gave him a funny look, "what?"

"Huh, oh never mind. Something he said to me yesterday".

"Right, you wanna go get him them?"

Harry smiled evilly, "sure".

He opened the French doors carefuly and crept down the path to where Snape was lounging in the sun by the pool. He was wearing his emerald green shorts but had taken his black t-shirt off exposing his top half. He wasn't bad looking, even though he didn't have ripped abs like Harry he wasn't fat, so was a little toned. He wasn't as tanned as Harry either and he was marked with a couple of scars on his right shoulder and down the right side of his body but that didn't put Harry off. Overall he didn't look bad for the type of lifestyle he had previously endured. Currently the Potions Master was lying on his back with the book closed next to him and seemed to be sound asleep. Harry carefully and quietly made his way over to the man and said deadpanned, "I hope you're taking your own advice and not burning to a crisp".

Snape moved so fast and had his wand pointed at Harry. _Where had he kept that?_. Harry didn't make a move because he wasn't surprised the man drew his wand. He put his hand over his heart as though he was having pain, "Merlin, Harry. Were you wanting to give me heart troubles?"

"Hey," he put his hands up in defense, "I was only looking after your health by mentioning sun damage".

Snape rolled is eyes and noticed Harry do a quick once over of his torso. He raised an eyebrow, "like what you see, Potter?"

"Hmm, yeah. But only if the body it's attached to doesn't moan about being red and sore", he said playfully.

"Touche' Harry. When did you two get back anyway?"

"Oh, just now. We got hungry so came back. I came out here to ask if you wanted some lunch".

"I _could_ do with a spot of lunch, so kind of you Harry to think of my wellbeing. I'm touched", he mocked.

"Well, I'll let you bloody starve next time", he huffed and started walking back to the house.

Snape caught up to him in a couple of strides, "my, my, we are feisty today, Harry. What's on your mind?"

He stopped and stared at Snape who, after a step stopped as well and turned round to face him. "I don't _know_, I've been like this all day and its bugging me".

"Clearly", and Harry shot him a look and continued walking to the house. Snape was miffed but had a plan for later that afternoon.

When Harry reached the dining room Mystic was sitting on the back of his chair waiting for him, "hey girl". He took the letter from her and moved her onto the other chair back next to him and sat down. Draco was already scoffing some sandwiches and sculling some juice and Snape, who had put his t-shirt back on carefully sat next to Harry, pouring himself some water.

"Who's that from?", Draco asked.

"Hermione, she's in Egypt for the holidays and she wrote to me earlier".

"What's she saying?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Mind your own business, Pinocchio".

"Ooh, love letter then?"

"Oh. Ha. Ha", he said sarcastically, "not my type idiot. The wrong bits, you know". He looked at him purposefully and could feel Snape turn to look at him but he decided to ignore that. Remembering what he had written in his letter to her he decided to wait until he was alone to read the letter as she probably mentioned Snape in her reply back. Just then Narcissa came in looking very happy with herself.

"It's all done. Finally. Everything is set and ready for Thursday", she clasped her hands together and sat down with a beaming smile on her face.

"The ball?" Snape inquired.

"Yes, Severus. Everything is set and the decorations will start going up tomorrow. Which _means_," she looked to Harry and Draco, "that all your work needs to be shifted to your rooms unless you want it incinerated, ok darlings?".

They both nodded. "Good, then it's all set".

Harry was quite excited for the Christmas ball. He knew for a fact it was going to be different to anything he had ever been to before and Draco had mentioned that it was better than anything Hogwarts had organized. He also mentioned that all the Ministry officials and other important people were going to be there. Dumbledore had been invited but they weren't sure he would turn up. He never really did to these kinds of things. There was obviously going to be alcohol and he was planning to get himself and Harry off their faces and retreat to their rooms later on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finished up their lunches and Narcissa asked Snape to help her with a couple of things in her study. Harry was about to get up when Draco said, "You want to go out for a swim down at the beach?"

"Maybe in half an hour, I have to write back to Hermione".

"Alright, I'll meet you down there then, might catch some rays before taking a dip".

Harry agreed and grabbed his letter and lifted Mystic onto his shoulder. When he got to his room he shut the door and walked over to his desk. Taking Hermione's note, he opened it.

_**Hey Harry,**_

_**Its great to hear you're having a great time there. Sounds lovely. That's funny you mention Snape being there. He really had no idea you were going to be there as well? Well I hope he's being nice to you, Harry considering how you feel about him. **_

_**I've heard about these Malfoy balls. They are supposed to be exquisite so I'm sure you are going to have a blast. Considering how Draco loves to party I don't think that will be a problem. **_

_**Speaking of Christmas though, have you decided to get Snape a present seeing as he's there, and if so what? I'm sure Draco will help you out but you have to let me know what you're planning on doing. It all sounds amazing.**_

_**The Pyramids and Sphinx were absolute amazing, Harry. I would love to live in Egypt because there is so much history here. At some stage we are going to visit a tome, which will be really interesting.**_

_**Anyway, I'll let you go Harry. You're man awaits you. (winky face)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

Harry immediately reached for some parchment and his quill and began his reply straight away.

_**Hey, Hermione**_

_**A tome sounds pretty awesome, Hermione. Just watch out for booby-traps will you. Don't want a cursed friend.**_

_**Snape is being very friendly and we are actually having fun. I did get Snape something, it is a bracelet of two snakes intertwined and for their eyes one has a green gem and the other has a red gem. You'll understand why. I just hope he likes it. Draco suggested the jewelry instead – **_

There was a knock at his door. He quickly put both letters in the draw and called "come in". He turned in his seat to see Snape walk through the door. Harry swallowed, he was suddenly extremely nervous.

"Hello, Harry"

"Hey…" he said unsurely. Snape shut the door and went to sit on the side of his bed maintaining eye contact.

"Come here", he said smiling slightly. Harry got up and went over to the man but before he could sit down Snape grabbed his wrist and yanked him over his knees and Harry put his hands on the floor to steady himself._ Omg, is he going to?_ Thought Harry suddenly excited. Snape put his right hand on Harry's back to keep him still and his left hand caressed his backside. "I feel, Harry that maybe you need some discipline smacked into you today. You seem extremely wound up and irritated", as he said this he squeezed Harry's left butt cheek softly and Harry closed his eyes at how nice it felt. _**SMACK**_

"Ow", Snape gently squeezed his right cheek. _**SMACK**_. This time Harry moaned and then tensed when he realized he had. Harry heard Snape chuckle slightly.

"You _are_ allowed to enjoy this, Harry. However, I must urge you to remember where you have a burst of anger". _**SMACK**_. Repeat after me, ' I will control my emotions'. Go"

Harry stayed silent for a second and Snape smacked his again more forcefully than the last time. _**SMACK**_. "Say. It". _**SMACK**_.

Harry was so stunned that he didn't know what to say. Unlike with the detention this was completely unplanned and Harry wasn't ready for it. _**SMACK**_. The longer he waited the more he was going to get but he just couldn't speak, but he tried.

"I-I will con-co-control my emo-emotions". _**SMACK**_

"Again"

More forcefully than the first time he said it again, "I will co-control my emotions". _**SMACK**_.

"Again"

"I will control my emotions". _**SMACK**_.

"I will control my emotions". _**SMACK**_.

"I will control my emotions". _**SMACK. **_That last hit was the last straw and Harry started crying. The pain wasn't as bad as others he had experienced by far but seemed to be having some psychological effects on him. Snape stopped and placed his hand on Harry's backside and started caressing it.

"Well done, Harry. Let it out, it's ok". He knew Harry wasn't crying because Snape was spanking him, the hardness against his left thigh told him that, but the boy seemed wound up about something and he needed to let it out. He moved the boy so he was lying on his front on the bed and he rubbed circles on his back. The crying settled and Harry looked at Snape. "Feel better?"

Harry turned and sat up, wincing slightly, "Yeah, I think I do".

Snape smiled, "Good". He raised his right hand and cupped Harry's face gently. Harry leant into the touch. They were very close to each other and Snape was about to lean in to Harry when a large Cobra Patronus bounded into the room and Snape quickly straightened.

"Hey, what's taking you so long, don't leave me hanging, Potter", and then disappeared. He grabbed his wand, pointed it at the door, "Expecto Patronum", he muttered and a large Panther sat in front of the two looking at Harry expectantly.

"Ok, bone head I'm going to head down now". And with that, the Panther leaped through the door to find its mark.

"Sorry, I better go before he skins me", he laughed and Snape snorted. The both stood up and Snape stood in front of Harry.

"I mean it, Harry. Behave your self. I don't want to have to babysit you on Thursday evening you hear me". He looked sternly down at Harry who nodded.

"Good", he cupped Harry's face again and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He headed straight for his own room. He had an issue of his own to sort, and quickly before someone saw it. Once Snape was gone Harry flopped back into the bed forgetting about the pain, winced and rolled on to his front. He sighed; _he was going to kiss me_. Even though it was the slightest lean in Harry knew he was about to go in for the kiss. This made him both giddy and frustrated at the same time. He looked down his body and there was a tent in his trousers. _Can't leave in this state_. He sighed again and ditched his trousers and boxers. He surprised at how fast he completed and now felt a lot better and grabbed his wand to clear the mess. He quickly ditched the rest of his clothes and chucked on in red trunks along with his broom and dashed out the room and climbed through one of the open windows on the landing. He jumped on his broom and sped off towards the beach. _Shit, I need to finish Hermione's letter_. It could wait. He needed to burn some energy he currently gained.

When Snape got back to his room, he was painfully hard and it was no wonder Harry didn't notice it whilst he was wearing those shorts. The boy had been a terror all day and he deserved the spanking he received just now. He discarded his clothes, all of them, and started stroking himself. He thought back to how Harry had moaned when he spanked him the second time and the feeling of having Harry growing hard against his thigh. We was so close to completion, then he pictured he and Harry kissing softly with Snape cupping his cheek. He felt a wave of pleasure hit him and he groaned, thrusting his hips up as he finished. _Blasted Malfoy ruining our kiss_, he thought. He was so close to kissing the boy in real life that it almost ruined him when Draco's Patronus springing through the door. He knew at some point it would happen, it was just a matter of time until it did.


	12. A Malfoy Christmas Ball

**Chapter 12**

It was the morning of the Christmas ball at the Malfoy Manor and the house looked amazing. There were large Christmas trees in most of the rooms with fairy lights, candles and holly speckled around them. The driveway was now littered with lights in the trees and lining the driveway it self and there was a large marquee situated at the entrance to the house so, in case it was raining the guests wouldn't get wet from the car to the house. Harry woke and was exhausted. He had such a restless sleep and felt like he only had a couple hours of solid sleep. His eyes were red and his hair stuck up at off ends even though it wasn't very long. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and he thought the others wouldn't be up yet so made his way downstairs in just his silver boxers. He padded down the hall and bumped into Snape coming out of his room. He was already dressed and looked exquisite in a black robe suit with a crisp white shirt and black tie with black dress shoes. Harry blinked twice and thought he was seeing things. He saw Snape do a once over of Harry smirking and said "lead the way Mr. Potter".

Harry looked down and was mortified. "It's the morning, geez give me a break", he whirled round and ran back to his room and chucked his black jeans on to try and hide it. He wasn't going to bother with a top as he was going to have a shower shortly. Snape was still waiting by his door when Harry came back out and he raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Sorry," Harry muttered.

"Hmm," was all Snape said in return.

"Morning boys", smiled Narcissa as she sat at the table. _Why is she so calm_, Harry thought. Wasn't she going to have a house full of people soon?

"Good morning, Narcissa", Snape drawled.

"Morning", smiled Harry.

"Everyone is arriving at 4 o'clock so be prepared", she looked pointedly at Harry who actually looked a mess.

"Of course, I'm just about to have a shower", he admitted and looked down at his fruit.

"Right, I'll leave you to it, there are still a couple of things to organize", she stood and left the room leaving Harry and Snape alone. Harry was leaning forward with his arms on the table trying to support his heading from falling into the bowl and Snape reclined into his chair and put his left arm on the back of Harry's chair and sipped a cup of coffee with his right. Harry rubbed his face and went to sit back and felt the warmth of Snape's arm on his back. He looked to the man who winked at him and he flushed. Snape moved his right thumb and started stroking Harry's upper left arm. He shivered, _that feels so good_, and he closed his eyes taking a deep steady breath. This was not helping his morning hard-on. Snape leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "Be a good boy tonight and I'll have a surprise for you". His voice sounded so seductive he almost came and stood up so fast he would have knocked over the chair if Snape weren't applying pressure to it.

"Ok, you need to stop", Harry demanded. He leant down very close to Snape's face. "You said not to tease _you_, well _don't _tease me!" he spun around and marched out the door. Snape was very pleased with himself and it only made him more determined to pursue Harry tonight.

As Harry stormed down the corridor to his room he met Draco, "Geez, I _would_ say good morning but I want to keep my head", he joked.

Harry stopped and growled, "that man is so frustrating".

Draco smiled, this was music to his ears, "Why?", he asked innocently.

"He tells me, and _reminds_ me not to 'tease' him but then teases me yesterday _and_ this morning and this is what happens", he finished by pointing to the crotch in his jeans that had an obvious bulge.

"Alright, well go sort your problem out and have a shower," he scoffed. "When you're done there will be an outfit laid out on your bed that you're going to be wearing tonight". When Harry made no effort to move he said, "well hurry up. Don't have all morning you know".

"Uh, yeah ok, I'm going", Harry said confused. He grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom for a shower. When he went back into his room he saw the blood red suit robes with black shirt and his black dress shoes were beside the bed. By the time he had done this Draco came into his room, knocking first but not waiting for an answer.

"Hmm, yes. Good choice," he said more to himself. "Now, what were you going to do with your hair?"

"Same as always?", he answered unsure.

"Hmm, yeah. Yeah I think we'll keep it the same, just…" and he made a move to spike up the front. He stood back and smiled. It wasn't much different to how he normally had it, but something about this look made him look different, older; and perhaps more mature looking. They looked to each other and Draco nodded. "Right, now, after lunch mother requires our presence in her study to run us through the night. So, we can do what we like before then".

"Ok, I'm just going to finish a letter to Hermione, then I might just do some of my Potions homework," Harry said. He really needed to get that letter to Hermione and he'd forgotten yesterday afternoon amongst the drama of Snape.

"Alright, see ya." And Draco walked out of the room, shutting the door on his way out.

Harry got his letter to Hermione out and continued writing.

_**- of books because everyone gets him those.**_

_**I'm quite excited for the ball because Draco says they are better than the ones Hogwarts organized so should be more fun and definitely more alcoholic. (smiley face)**_

_**Yours**_

_**Harry**_

_**P.s. This probably won't reach you in time, so have a great Christmas.**_

He sealed the letter and put it aside to give to Mystic later. An hour into his Potions and he heard someone knock on the door. Fearing it was Snape again; he went and opened the door to find that exact man standing there. Harry moved to the side and let him in. He left the door open this time but wasn't completely convinced Snape would repeat yesterday when he was dressed ready for the night. When he turned to face the man he was giving him the once over. "Like what you see?", Harry mocked Snape from earlier.

"I find myself admiring your beauty, Harry", he said honestly. _Wow, that's honest_.

"You're not so bad yourself," Harry smiled and decided to shut the door. Snape handed him a piece of parchment that looked like a letter. He turned it over to find the Hogwarts crest on the back. His eyes went wide and he looked to Snape. _Exam results_. If he did well, Snape was going to reward him. His heart started beating faster and at the thought of Snape doing something made his cock twitch. He needed to sit down so went and sat at his desk. With shaking hands he opened the letter and read the results.

_**Dear, Mr. Potter**_

_**Congratulations on your results for the following subjects:**_

_**Charms – Oustanding**_

_**Transfiguration – Outstanding**_

_**Divination (Tea leaf reading) – Outstanding**_

_**Divination (Ball reading) – Outstanding**_

_**Muggle Studies (Item identification) – Outstanding**_

_**Enjoy your Christmas break and look forward to your return.**_

_**A. Dumbledore**_

Harry sat back in his chair gob smacked. Even though he only had two exams he had had internal tests in the other classes. He felt a hand touch his right shoulder and snaked its way across his torso and rested just under his left peck. He looked down at the splayed hand and then up at Snape who was looking down at him. "Well done, Harry. You stuck to your end of the deal," he said smoothly. Harry swallowed. He applied a little pressure to his right hand that was on Harry's chest to keep him still and wound his left arm under Harry's left arm and found his lap. He was just about to make contact with his crotch when there was a knock at the door and Draco barged in, just in time to see his godfather straighten and Harry turn around with a blushing face. Draco smirked evilly, "Sorry, hope I didn't _interrupt_ anything." They both looked at Draco as if they were going to kill him and he laughed. "Lunch is about ready, I was just coming to get you. _But_ I can see you are well attended to, Harry", and with wink at Harry and an eyebrow to his godfather, walked out of the room.

_Anytime I get close to him and that idiot has to ruin it_, Snape thought bitterly. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked down to Harry who was now facing forward in the chair and looking at his hands. "Are you ok, Harry?"

Harry stood up and rounded the chair till he was facing Snape, their chests almost touching. He tentatively placed his left hand on Snape's chest and looked up to meet his eye. He hesitated but Snape had a small smile on his face. _What am I doing?_ He thought and pulled his hand away, took a small step back and looked down. "Harry?"

"I'm sorry. I-I don't… I don't really kn-know what I'm doing", he stuttered and turned to walk out of the room but stopped before he reached the door. If he walked out then Snape might take it the wrong way. He turned around and looked at Snape. To the untrained eye he looked completely normal but being around the man for a bit he could tell he looked a little wounded. Harry laughed awkwardly, "does he always know the wrong time to interrupt us?"

There was a flash of relief on Snape's face and he walked towards Harry. "No, just extremely bad timing. Come, let's head down for some lunch. I believe Narcissa wants to speak to us before people start arriving".

"Yeah, we probably should." Harry looked up at Snape one more time as if daring himself to lean up and kiss him but thought better of it.

Snape, as sensing this was what Harry was going to do said, "Patience". And he led the boy out the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and the guests were to start arriving any minute. Naricssa had warned both the teens about their behaviour and how their appearance would be a direct reflection on her. Draco didn't need to be told, he knew the drill so it was mostly directed at Harry. Snape had also warned Harry and he was getting a little bit annoyed that everyone was hammering on at him about his behaviour. _Imagine if I was still a Gryffindor_, he kept thinking. But then subconsciously he thought, _you wouldn't be here if you were_. Draco had given Harry another once over and fixed his hair. His blood red suit robes were lint and crease free and his shirt was buttoned to the top with his black dress shoes so shiny he could see his face looking down at them. Draco was wearing a dark green, almost black suit robe with a black shirt also with black dress shoes however he was wearing an emerald tie and had his family ring on his middle finger of the left hand. They both straightened and stood proudly by the doorway as the guests started arriving. Snape had disappeared for now but was wearing his black suit robe with crisp white shirt and black dress shoes with a black tie and had his hair tied back at the base of his neck. He also sported a ring which Harry assumed was a family heirloom, he hadn't noticed it before when they were in Harry's room so he must have just slipped it on. Narcissa was at the front door greeting those who arrived. She was wearing a long black flowing dress that had a slight trail that dragged behind her. It was modest in the front, not revealing too much but enough skin to show off a beautiful dark green gem pendant that had a 'M' engraved into it and was held together by a snake shape. The collar of the dress was high and stopped at the base of her skull. It was long sleeved, with the sleeves made from patterned lace where the rest of her dress was fine cotton. Her hair was pulled back elegantly in a 1970's style up-do and fastened in a bun at the back. She looked very elegant and it definitely seemed she took pride in everything she did.

By half past 6, all the guests had arrived and there were people everywhere catching up and chatting. There were wait staff moving about offering drinks and nibbles and were dressed all in white so they stood out. Harry hadn't realized this but there had been a large marquee erected out on the back lawn with tables and a large dance floor that was going to be kicking off later in the evening. Currently, several Ministry officials who were looking to induct him into the Auror division had cornered Harry. After chasing a man who wanted to kill you for most of you life, the concept of volunteering to chase them _and_ getting paid for it sounded baffling. All he did was nod his head and politely say that he was still thinking about it and he wasn't too sure what he was going to do but thanked them and said that if he needed to know more that he would seek them out. This seemed to please them for now and they moved on to the next victim. Harry looked around and saw Draco in conversation with an older witch and Narcissa was talking to the Minister of Magic, Shacklebolt. He couldn't currently see Snape, but he felt like he was suffocating and could see another Ministry official making her way over to him. He quickly ducked around a corner and made his way to the kitchen. _There shouldn't be guests in there_, he thought. He slipped into the kitchen and took a deep breath. Essy wasn't too happy to see him in there but he promised to stay out of her way. "Where's the liquor kept in here, Essy?" He needed a drink. She pointed over to a cabinet and he made his way over. When he opened the cabinet there was a huge variety of spirits. He didn't know what any of them tasted like but he spied the Firewhiskey and took the bottle out. He saw some shot glasses underneath the bottles and grabbed one. _Gah, not good in a shot_, he pulled a face as the Firewhiskey rushed down his throat. He did another one and decided that was enough. He put everything away and headed back out into the crowds. He walked into one of the rooms and Draco stepped beside him.

"Where did you get to, hmm? A certain someone was asking for you".

_Snape?_ "Firewhiskey. Shot." But then added "'s'" at the end. Draco turned his head and gave him an 'are-you-serious' look and Harry just shrugged.

"I was cornered by some Ministry officials and it was doing my head in".

"Well, don't get drunk. That's coming later," he winked at Harry.

They noticed people were starting to head outside so they followed and then heard the music coming from inside the marquee. There were people and couples on the dance floor and were dancing a waltz. There was a young girl, about the boy's age who was smirking at Draco and making her way towards him. Draco grabbed Harry by the wrist and waist and hurled them towards the dance floor. 

"uhh, Draco?"

"Just roll with it, Potter. She's been following me around all night", he whispered harshly in Harry's ear. Harry felt really weird. He had never done something so close with another guy before. Although he wasn't overly convinced a girl would be much better. They danced through the first song but continued into the second as the girl was still hanging about.

Snape watched on in amusement. He was talking with an Apothecary storeowner from Paris about rare ingredients and watching the two teens dancing at the same time. Harry looked so awkward and Draco was doing his best to lead him through the various moves but was starting to struggle. He knew he should help out but Snape could see a young girl about the same age as them itching to get her hands on Draco. He stood, said a fond farewell to his contact and made his way over to the boys who stopped and looked to him. "May I, Draco?" he said holding his hand out to Harry.

"Bout bloody time", he shot back quietly at Snape who raised an eyebrow in warning at his language.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry took his offered hand, put his left hand on Snape's shoulder with his right hand holding Snape's. The music gained tempo and Snape glided them effortlessly around the dance floor. He pulled Harry close to him for the first time since the first encounter and it felt so right and not at all awkward like it had been with Draco.

The song ended and they stopped moving. "Excuse me, Severus?" called a voice from beside them. It was an older looking woman who was smiling at the Professor with a friendly smile. He moved to face her and Harry moved his hand however, Snape kept hold of his right hand.

"Mrs. Flockerly", he bowed slightly to the woman, "how lovely to see you again".

"And you, Severus. May I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course", he smiled and he leant down to whisper in Harry's ear. "I won't be long, try not to cause any trouble in my absence will you", he pulled away and squeezed Harry's hand a little and let go.

"How much trouble can I get into with lots of people and free alcohol?" he joked.

Snape scowled and narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Do. Not. Test. Me. Brat", and with that he walked over to one of the round tables where Mrs. Flockerly was waiting for him.

He couldn't see Draco so he went in search of his friend outside the marquee. There were a few people outside having cigarettes and talking, but mostly everyone was in the marquee dancing. Harry spotted Draco inside the house and went to see him. When he rounded the corner the blonde jumped and placed his free hand over his heart. "Geez, Harry. You know you're starting to _walk_ like him. You nearly gave me a heart attack".

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Well, seeing as it is after 11 o'clock, it means our duty is done".

"Huh?"

"Honestly, Potter. Use that mass between your ears will you. We are no longer required to be seen therefore, we can _disappear_. Everyone will be in the swing of drinking and dancing now so shouldn't notice our absence". He held up two bottles of Firewhiskey and Chocolate Liqueur. "Shall we?"

Harry giggled and like the last time said, "Why are we still talking?"

They snuck out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Draco's bedroom upstairs. As they walked along the upstairs corridor they could see the marquee. They entered Draco's room and he shut the door, turning the light on. Draco produced two shot glasses as Harry took his blazer off and flopped onto Draco's bed. "Oi, bone head", he threw Harry a glass and plonked himself down next to Harry. He filled the glasses with Firewhiskey and he raised a toast. "May we get merry…"

"…And be jolly on this Christmas Eve", Harry finished. They clinked glasses and downed them. He could feel the liquid scorching his throat but the effects were going to be worth it. They did another shot each and put everything on the floor. Draco got up and went over to a cabinet sitting just under his window and turned his radio on. He turned it up and all Harry wanted to do was get up and dance. After a couple of minutes, he could feel the alcohol starting to course through his body and he started to get fully absorbed into the music. It was a mixture of Muggle chart-toppers and techno beats. Draco ditched his blazer as well and took his tie off, throwing it around Harry's neck and undid Harry's top button.

As they danced, they drank and as they drank a certain surly man was looking for Harry. _Blasted boy, where did he get to?_ He had searched the marquee twice but couldn't see him so went outside. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Draco either. He turned his head around the outside of the marquee and then noticed a faint light coming from the corners of Draco's bedroom doorframe. He narrowed his eyes and stalked off towards the house. Harry and Draco were having an awesome time and they had only made half their way through the Firewhiskey. Harry's head was spinning and he felt so alive, Draco was the same but he tripped on the rug in the middle of the room and fell over. Harry was in hysterics when Snape stormed into the room. Harry stopped laughing immediately and froze wide-eyed. The music stopped suddenly and Draco was rolling on the floor clutching his toe and sniggering at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry, Snape. Uh, I'm really sorry. Draco had these bottles, and, and, and we came up here and, well we only had a little bit, but –"

Snape cut him off. "But. What?"

Harry crumpled to the floor on his knees right in front of Snape and stayed stock still with his head bowed. Snape's eyes widened at Harry's actions. "Stand", he said and Harry stood with his head still bowed. He was swaying with the alcohol but wasn't enough to make him fall over. Snape bent over and picked Harry up at the waist and tossed him over his shoulder. "Get to bed, Draco. You're mother will _not_ be impressed". And with that walked out the door. He decided that it would be safer for Harry to stay in Snape's bedroom rather than his own so he could watch over the boy. He kicked open his door and set Harry on the bed. He wandlessly closed the door and went to his briefcase and pulled out a Sobering Potion. "Open your mouth. Swallow". Harry followed his instructions and instantly felt his head clear.

Harry sat up and looked up innocently at Snape who was glaring at him. "This is why I can't leave you alone," he said deadpanned.

"Yeah, really sorry about that".

Snape got rid of the empty vile and came back to sit next to Harry on the bed. Harry was facing the end of the bed and crossed his legs. Snape sat down where Harry's legs had been and turned slightly to face him. "What am I going to do with you, brat?"

"Kiss me?"


	13. Kiss Me?

**Chapter 13**

**Ok guys. Warning time. This chapter contains some light/medium guy-on-guy petting alright. So if this makes you wanna hurl, I suggest you stop reading now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Otherwise Slashers, ENJOY!**

_Snape sat down where Harry's legs had been and turned slightly to face him. "What am I going to do with you, brat?"_

"_Kiss me?"_

There was a long pause and they locked eyes with each other. This was the moment. This was what Snape had wanted for the last couple of days, having Harry to himself, looking at him eagerly with a certain shine in his eyes. Hearing him say the words _'kiss me'_ rung loud in his mind. He didn't know that this was what Harry had wanted as well over the last few days. It had started to drive Harry crazy, the thought that he would never get close to the man. Suddenly, Snape stood and walked over to the other side of the room. He felt like he couldn't breath. Harry looked over at Severus and the man looked like he was scared. _But why?_ Harry couldn't understand, he had been humoring Harry for the last couple of weeks. _Isn't this what he wanted?_ It was what Harry wanted.

"Severus?" Harry tried the man's name for the first time and it sounded weird on his tongue. He stood and carefully made his way over to where he was standing. Severus turned around and looked at the boy, _no man_, he corrected. He couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Harry by the shoulders pushing him into the nearby wall, holding him still. He looked into Harry's eyes and leaned down to capture the boys' lips with his own. Harry moved his head forward and met his lips; they were soft and velvety, just like his voice. Snape thought Harry's were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and couldn't help himself but to gently lick Harry's upper lip as he pulled away. He heard Harry moan at the loss but he wanted to look at him. Harry lifted his right hand and caressed Snape's cheek and lightly stroked it with his thumb.

They leaned in for another kiss and Severus kept Harry pinned against the wall as if he was going to escape. Harry could feel Severus getting hard which made _him_ even more so. He put both hands on the man's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist to get more contact. Severus groaned and moved his hands down to Harry's waist to help support him. Because Harry was against the wall he used it as leverage to grind his hips against Severus's. As Severus cupped Harry's ass he gave it a squeeze and pulled Harry close. It was Harry's turn to moan and the grinding got harder which led to their kisses getting more animalistic.

Snape moved away from the wall and went over to the bed, carefully placing Harry on his back. He climbed tentatively on top of Harry, straddling his hips never letting Harry's lips go. He took Harry's hands off his shoulders and pinned them above his head. He moved away from Harry's lips and kissed his way down his jaw and neck, gently sucking on Harry's neck and the opening 'v' line in Harry's shirt. Whilst he was doing this Harry was thrusting his hips up to meet Severus's to get maximum friction. Snape smirked at his antics and thought to give him some mercy.

"You want to this, Harry?"

He looked up at the man as if he was crazy. "Mmm, yes, Sev-verus."

"You'll tell me to stop, Harry, if you want it to stop, yes?", he wanted to move a little further but didn't want to scare the boy.

"Mmm-ye, yes. Keep-mmmm- going".

Snape took the tie that was draped around Harry's neck off and gently bound his hands together, tying them to the bedpost to his left. Harry's eyes went wide and he looked from the bedpost to Severus looking frightened. Severus stroked Harry's cheek and gave him a peck on the lips to reassure him.

"I won't hurt you, Harry. Trust me".

Harry nodded and Snape kissed him heatedly taking his hands and starting to undo Harry's shirt. He had a feeling this was Harry's first time and thought it better to let him sit back and enjoy the ride, which is why he tied his hands in place to stop the boy moving. He kissed his way down Harry's chest as he unbuttoned his shirt, making his way back up, he took Harry's left nipple and gently sucked on it making Harry thrust up again and moaned even louder. They were both painfully hard at this stage and he decided to give Harry some relief. He moved back a little and put his fingers on the top of Harry's trousers. He looked up to meet Harry's eyes to see if he could go further. Harry saw Severus hesitate and knew he was wanting to know if he could proceed, so Harry nodded and he felt Severus start to undo his button and zip on his pants. He was feeling very nervous but overall, majorly turned on. He was worried that when Severus was sucking his nipple he was going to come but Severus stopped just in time. He felt the man undo his trousers and pull them with his boxers down just a little, enough to let his throbbing member spring free. Harry hissed at the sudden coldness he could feel from the room. Severus's hand was warm though as it curled around the base and made a stroking motion. Harry was overcome with feelings at this point and couldn't help and buck into Severus's hand. From this angle Severus could see Harry's face making all sorts of interesting expressions and he looked so handsome. He licked his lips and lent forward to capture Harry's cock in his mouth. He sucked gently and Harry's bucked hard into Severus's mouth, moaning his name as he did. It didn't take long for Harry to lose all control. Severus could feel his body tensing so pulled away and let his release land on his stomach. It was the most intense Harry's orgasm had ever been and he struggled to keep consciousness.

Harry was spent. He felt like he couldn't move a muscle, _why am I so sleepy?_ He kept his eyelids shut and took deep breaths to control his rapid heart rate. He felt a tingling on his stomach and looked down, Severus had cleaned him up and he smiled at the man.

"Feel better?" Severus inquired.

"Loads", Harry had a goofy smile on his face, one that showed he was well satisfied.

Severus smirked down at Harry and rolled off him to lie on his side. He unbound Harry's wrists from the bedpost and ran the tie through his hands. "This is Draco's, is it not?"

Harry simply looked at the man and nodded. _Why can't I talk?_ He thought. "Mmm".

"Cat got your tongue, Harry?" he joked, and with his left hand smoothed Harry's hair.

"Mmm, jut smeepy."

"Obviously".

Severus flipped to his other side and swung his feet round to the floor. He toed off his shoes and stood up undoing his tie as he did so. He took his blazer off and unbuttoned his shirt letting them both fall to the floor. He turned round to look at Harry who was staring at his bare torso. He locked eyes with Harry and went to take his trousers off. Harry licked his lips and Severus cocked an eyebrow. He let his trousers fall to the floor and heard Harry squeak. His cock was simply straining to be let free which was obvious through the big tenting in his boxers. Harry suddenly found strength and jumped off the bed toeing off his shoes, ditching his trousers and shirt, but left his boxers on and stood staring at Severus. Severus reached into his boxers and let his cock free and started stroking it lightly. Harry crawled onto the bed and made his way over to Severus. He was eying Severus's snake that was now at eye level and looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows at Harry as if to say _"well?"_, and Harry moved forward to take him into his mouth, he was feeling a little more confident than before. He'd never done this before but it felt so velvety in his mouth and slightly salty. He took all of Severus until he felt him hit the back of his throat that nearly made him gag. He moved back slightly and started sucking and licking the tip. He could hear Severus moaning and groaning from above him and felt a hand messing with his hair. He pushed Harry's head slightly wanting to be fully in his mouth however, Severus was so big and didn't want to choke the boy. He could feel himself starting to tense up so he gently pushed Harry back who pouted from being stopped. Severus chuckled, "I see someone has fully recovered and has some energy".

Harry sat back on his heels to look at the man with his head tilted to the side. "Just want to return the favor", he shrugged and looked down.

Severus pulled Harry's head up to look at him. "Do not be ashamed, Harry". He pulled back the covers and went to lie down on the bed. He motioned with his head and Harry shuffled under the covers. "Just wanted to get more comfortable, impatient imp".

Harry smiled sheepishly and Severus put his arm around Harry. He guided Harry's hand to his now more than ready for release member and Harry wrapped his fingers around the base. He guided him with long, slow strokes that gradually picked up pace. Harry felt like he had some idea of what he was doing now so went under the covers and wrapped his mouth around the tip, just like Severus had done with him whilst he pumped the base. It didn't take long for Snape to find his release either and pulled Harry's head away just in time as he squirted onto the sheets. Severus was panting, he hadn't felt a release like that in a while and he was quietly proud of Harry. As his breathing slowed, Harry laid down beside him. He put his arm around Harry again and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. Harry moved his head so that he was looking at Severus and he could sense the boy had a question.

"Harry?"

He took a moment, hesitating and eventually said, "did, I do okay?", he bit his lower lip and looked innocently at Severus.

"Harry, it was wonderful. Was that your first time doing this?"

He looked down and nodded. _The guy has just seen and sucked your cock, why are you nervous suddenly?_ He berated himself for being so shy and looked back up to Severus who smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah."

Severus brought his hand up to cup Harry's chin and pulled him up for a short kiss. "Get some sleep, Harry."

They heard the large grandfather clock downstairs chiming and Severus counted 12 strikes. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Severus." He reached up and gave him a searing kiss.

"Sleep, Harry. You will need your _beauty_ sleep for tomorrow. I know what you look like without it." He looked pointedly at Harry who quickly looked away as he remembered the last couple of mornings.

He spun Harry round and Severus lay on his side with Harry's back to his front, spooning him. He kissed the back of the boys' neck and hugged him tightly. Harry had never felt so safe in his life as he did at this current point. Severus tightened his arms around Harry and he mewled slightly at the comfort he felt. From the exhaustion and emotional drain of their activities that night, Harry fell into a restful sleep as did Severus whom, for the first time fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.


	14. Christmas Day

**Chapter 14**

Harry woke later that morning feeling rather sated. He stretched but found that he was wrapped around another body._ Severus_. He remembered the night before and he blushed slightly. _That really happened?_ It had felt like a dream at the time, so surreal that the man felt the same way. He felt Severus move behind him and was squeezed slightly as the man stretched him self. Harry managed to maneuver him self so he was facing the man and found a set of dark molten chocolate eyes staring brightly at him. Harry smiled and received a smile from Severus. He got a kiss on the forehead and a, "Good morning, Harry".

"Morning, Severus". That name still felt a little weird on his tongue.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"The best I've had in a while, actually".

Severus smiled sheepishly. _Damn that looks cute_, thought Harry. "Same here", Severus responded. His eyes widened slightly then narrowed them as his customary smirk adorned his face. "Ready for round two are we, Harry?" he said suggestively.

Harry immediately knew what he meant and tried to wiggle onto his back but Severus was having none of it. He rolled on top of Harry and pinned him down, grinding his hips slightly against Harry's. He was rewarded by a moan from the boy and ground a little harder. He kissed the boys neck and nibbled his earlobe a little before Harry grabbed Severus's ass hard to get some friction. To say Severus was a little surprised at the boys' audacity would be an understatement. He held Harry's head in place and planted a long and languid kiss on his lips. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Severus stopped and pulled away looking at the door. _Whoever that is, is going to regret that_. Then Draco's voice floated from the other side.

"Severus? Are you awake? Please open the door."

Harry looked up at Severus with fright and was hoping that the man wouldn't answer the door. Severus simply looked down at Harry and quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Won't be a second", he whispered. He knew Draco wouldn't go away if he didn't answer and the boy would probably walk in at any moment. He picked his trousers from last night up and harshly pulled them on. The wrenched the door open and stared down at his godson who looked a little worse for wear. _Ahh, the hangover_. He smirked at the boy.

"You should have thought about the effects last night, Draco"

"Merry Christmas to you too", he said chargrinned. "Can I come in?"

"I have company, Draco. Hangover cure?"

Draco stood wide-eyed and tried to get a look around his godfather. _It must be Harry_, he thought. "Yes, please".

Severus stuck out his hand and a blue potion flew into his hand. He handed it to Draco who downed it in one gulp. "Thanks", he said looking embarrassed.

"I will see you at breakfast, now get yourself cleaned up before your mother sees you like this."

"Ok". He slumped back off to his room and quietly shut the door.

Severus shut his own door and turned to face Harry who was playing with him self under the covers. Severus chuckled, "Very impatient, aren't you."

It wasn't a question and the man got back under the covers to cuddle Harry. "Now, where were we?" he smirked and continued tormenting the boy until both of them were satisfied and breathing heavily. Begrudgingly Severus said that they needed to get up and head down for breakfast. _No doubt, Narcissa has the morning organized_, Severus thought. It was rather convenient that he and Harry were spending the Christmas break together. He had got the boy a small gift that he was going to give to Harry when they got back to school but now there was no need. He just hoped he would like it. Harry picked up his clothes and stood waiting by the door, not really wanting to leave the man's room.

"Go, Harry. Before that annoying friend of yours catches you leaving." He warned but smirked at the same time.

Harry ran over to Severus who was still in bed and gave him a chaste kiss before darting out his room and into his own. Severus shook his head at the boys' antics and got up and picked up his towel, heading for the bathroom. He idly wondered what it would be like if Harry was in there with him too. _The break is still young_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry made his way down to breakfast after his shower wearing his tight black jeans and blood red dress shirt with the top couple of buttons undone and his black converse. He smirked at Severus as he walked into the dining room and the man eyed him as he sat down. Severus was wearing his black suit robe with black shirt with his top button undone. "Morning", Harry said to everyone.

Draco looked smugly at him, "good night last night, Potter?"

"Yeah, guess you could say that." He said, picking up a piece of toast. "You?"

"Just the usual", he said nonchalantly.

"Well I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I think that last night was one of the best we've hosted here", Narcissa said with a sense of pride and was smiling triumphantly. "Now, once you have all finished eating, I believe there are some presents that need opening. Then you boy's are free to do as you please until dinner". She smiled warmly at Harry, which he returned.

After breakfast, they all made their way into one of the living rooms, which had a large decorated Christmas tree in the corner. There was a large fireplace to the left of room that had several Christmas stockings hung from the mantel. Draco went straight over to the one that had his name and took it down. He found a seat on one of the couches along the right wall and got straight into opening his presents. Narcissa handed Harry one and patted him on the shoulder, "Merry Christmas, Harry".

"Thank you, Merry Christmas to you as well", they smiled and she turned back to the fireplace.

Harry supposed that he should follow Draco's lead. He had never had a Christmas stocking before, well he had never really had a proper Christmas with his Auntie and Uncle and the Weasely's was rather chaotic. He sat next to Draco and peered into his stocking. He could see that there were a couple of small items wrapped up, and a couple of books. _Probably from Hermione_, he thought amused. He pulled them out and started unwrapping them. Lone behold there were two books, one from Hermione called _'Ancient and powerful Egyptian curses and defences Vol. 5'_ and another from Draco called _'Wizarding relationships for dummies'_. Harry flicked round the cover showing it to Draco and said, "Seriously?"

Draco looked affronted, "We all know you need a manual on life, Potter. I was doing you a favour. You're welcome, by the way".

Harry narrowed his eyes at him and hit him on the arm with said book. "Ow, I won't bother next time". They both knew each other were joking but their bantering caught the attention of Severus and Narcissa who looked bewildered and Severus looked slightly amused as well.

Severus had gone through his presents and was currently holding the last one. It was a small dark green coloured box about the size of his hand, which was Harry's gift. He looked over to the boy who was currently looking at the present Severus had got for him. He was frowning slightly at the small box wondering why the man had got him a present because he certainly wasn't expecting one. There was a shriek in the room and Narcissa leaped up and took Harry into a warm hug.

"Thank you, Harry. It is lovely. Oh, you knew what I'd like, thank you, thank you, thank you my dear boy."

Harry was taken back, he hadn't expected such a reaction from the woman and neither had the other two judging by the astonished looks on their faces. She let him go, "As soon as I saw it, I knew you should have it", Harry smiled.

She held the ancient trinket in her hand and left the room, probably to put it in her room with the others. Harry caught Severus's eye and they made contact. He made his way over to Severus and sat on the floor in front of him crossing his legs, holding Severus's present. Severus looked at him funny and Harry cocked his head to the side earning an arched eyebrow. Harry smiled up at the man, "You didn't have to, but thanks".

"Then by all means, give it back", he said bluntly

"No", Harry held it to his chest. He didn't know what it was but it was from Severus so I would be amazing.

Severus thought Harry looked rather cute when he pouted and pulled the present to his chest. He looked down at Harry's gift to him and took a deep breath; he didn't know why he was suddenly nervous. _Severus Snape does not get nervous_. He berated himself. This was the second time in less than 24 hours that Harry had made him feel this way. They ended up opening their presents at the same time and Severus's eyes went wide. Harry had got him a double intertwined snake bracelet with one each of green and red gems for the eyes. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. The snakes wiggled and twitched at his touch and Severus fell in love with it. He looked over to Harry who was sitting there with an emotionless expression on his face, just looking down at his lap. Severus had given him something he had found whilst sifting through some old school items. It was a family heirloom that had many powerful charms set into it for protection. It had proved rather useful for Severus when he was at school and at the early part of becoming a death eater before it became too dangerous to be seen wearing it. It was a ring, made from pure silver and had a perfectly translucent square green jadeite stone set into the top. The detailing, even though it was small was exquisite and had an engraving on the inside directly under the stone which read, _'amor et fortes'_. Harry had no idea what it meant and looked up to Severus.

"It means 'love and stay strong'. My Great, Great Grandmother had it made to ward off back luck and to protect the soul. She _was_ slightly crazy in her old age, but there are many highly unusual and powerful charms and spells that will help to protect against unfriendly curses and spells cast upon the wearer."

Harry was blown away, this was so special and he didn't know what to say. He looked over his shoulder to see what Draco was doing, he wanted to thank Severus properly but thought against doing it in front of Draco. So he settled for, "Thank you" and smiled brightly and Severus.

"You're welcome, and thank_ you_, Harry for this exquisite piece." Severus put it on and the snakes both moved to fit with the contours of Severus's wrist. "I see what you did here with the green and red stones. Clever."

"I haven't put any charms on it though. I didn't know any that would be strong enough for someone like you." He said sheepishly.

"Nonsense, Harry. It doesn't need any however, if you want to we can do some research. I'm sure I have a book in my office back at school that would have some". He ruffled Harry's hair and Harry closed his eyes.

"Here". Severus took the ring from Harry and his right hand, "let me". He slid the ring onto Harry's middle finger and noticed the green gem glow for a second and then a pulse of magic that radiated from Harry. _Interesting_, Severus thought. Draco looked up from the couch across the room.

"What was that?", Draco said.

"I don't know," Severus was baffled. This hadn't happened when _he_ had put the ring on. It was as if the ring had bonded with Harry. _That could mean it is more powerful for Harry_.

When Severus put the ring on his finger, Harry felt a sudden bolt of power course through his body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened his eyes Severus was looking at him.

"How do you feel, Harry?"

He let go of Harry's hand and watched the boy flex his fingers curling both hands into fists.

"I-I feel… Stronger?" He didn't know what this felt like but whatever it was, felt good.

"Interesting", he said again, but it was more to him self.

"Hmph, well I'm off. Let you two _love birds_ have your fun."

Harry snorted at Draco's remark but Severus scowled at the boy. _Rude_. "Don't know what you're talking about".

"Pfft, please." Scoffed Draco and he wandered out of the room leaving Harry and Severus to it.

"This is cool, Severus. I feel safer, I think, wearing this".

"Glad to hear it. Now stop being soppy and get up."

Harry giggled and stood but before Severus could stand he straddled the man, put his hands behind his neck and gave him a searing kiss that involved a lot of tongue battling and lip locking. Severus reluctantly pushed Harry away and the boy pouted at him.

"Not here. I don't fancy having Narcissa walk in and see us like this"

"True." He suddenly got a smug look on his face and with a suggestive tone said, "Upstairs?"

Severus chuckled. "Ah, yes I forgot. The raging hormones of today's youth."

"Hey!" Harry swatted Severus's upper arm that he was about to regret.

Severus stood up and Harry ended up in a heap on the floor. He bent down so he was at Harry's level and said very quietly, in an odd threatening manor, "Just because we exchanged blowjobs, Mr. Potter. Doesn't mean you can get complacent and cocky," he raised an eyebrow at Harry, "understand?"

Harry swallowed thickly. The man was doing crazy things to his insides right now. The way he was looking at Harry was giving him a twisting feeling in his stomach and he felt himself twitch. He blushed at his reaction, which did not go unnoticed by Severus. Severus smirked and grabbed Harry by the wrist, pulling him up. He didn't let go of his wrist but gripped him tighter and pulled the boy after him. They went upstairs and straight to Severus's room. Once the door was shut he pulled the boy over to the bed and put him across his knee. He put his left hand between the boy's shoulder blades to keep him still and reached round to undo Harry's jeans, pulling them down so his backside was on display.

Harry was so excited although he was a little nervous as well. The last couple of times Severus had done this it had hurt, and that was with his clothes on. He got a small shock when Severus placed his right hand on his bare backside as it was caressed. Severus massaged and squeezed his ass for a while before speaking.

"I will respect Severus Snape's personal space. Five times, go."

Harry snorted, "Like you respect mine."

_**SMACK**_

"Ow," he turned his head to look at Severus who was scowling at him, but Harry saw that it wasn't a severe scowl like the ones he's received at school.

"I will respect Severus Snape's personal space. Five times, go." He repeated and Harry sighed.

"I will respect Severus Snape's personal space." Harry repeated quietly.

_**SMACK**_

"Louder."

"I will respect Severus Snape's personal space." _**SMACK **_"I will respect Severus Snape's personal space." _**SMACK **_"I will respect Severus Snape's personal space." _**SMACK **_"I will respect Severus Snape's personal space."

_**SMACK**_

On the last smack, Harry moaned. He was so turned on and he jutted his hips into Severus's thigh. Severus hadn't hit Harry as hard as he had before and it had obviously had some benefits as he could feel the boys' hardness on the side of his leg. He caressed the slightly red skin and took his hand off Harry's back.

"Very good. You may stand."

Harry stood and sat next to Severus with his cock standing straight up. Harry looked down at it and flopped back on the bed. He reached down and started stroking it, he needed release and quickly otherwise he was afraid his balls were going to explode. He looked over to Severus who was looking at Harry. He raised his eyebrows at Severus as if to say, _'feel free to join'_. Severus snorted at Harry's suggestive look and shook his head slightly. Harry closed his eyes as his hands stroked his cock and he was getting close. He didn't care that Severus was just staring at him, it was almost as if that was a turn on as well. Suddenly Harry felt a warmth on the tip of his cock and groaned thrusting his hips up. Severus was kneeling between his legs gently sucking on the tip and started massaging his balls. Harry tensed and Severus sat back as he exploded. Harry was panting and his chest was heaving, it was the best feeling in the world. Severus cleaned him up again and sat back down next to Harry.

"That was so hot, Severus. Seeing you kneeling there." Harry said in between pants.

Severus chuckled at this, "pleased I could be of service, Harry." Harry pulled his pants up and stood walking in front of Severus. Severus was wondering the boy was up to, he was standing in front of the man with legs together and hands by his side. Severus cocked his head to the side in confusion when Harry spoke.

"May I return the favor, Severus?" he asked respectfully. He thought it was best to approach it this way considering what Severus had just made him say.

"By all means." And Severus stood undoing his pants. He held out his hands as if to say, _'go on'_ and Harry smirked.

He pushed the man gently back so he was lying down. He pulled the man's pants and boxers down slightly and pulled his legs apart slightly. He knelt between them and took hold of Severus's now very erect cock. He took a couple of practice strokes before really getting into it. Severus had his hands behind his head watching the boy. Harry took Severus into his mouth and sucked the tip. He took all of the man in his mouth and swirled his tongue around a bit. As he pulled back a little he made eye contact with Severus, and continued to keep eye contact as he went.

Harry had been right, this was the most erotic thing Severus had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes of Harry. The way the boy was devouring his cock was incredible. He could feel the tension building up until it became too much and he threw his head back and fisted the sheets as he came. He opened his eyes, staring at the bed canopy, very out of breath and his heart racing. Harry got up from between his legs and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his had. _That was nasty_, he thought. But to see Severus in the throws of pleasure like that was totally worth it. Although now he was hard again.

Severus regained his composure and turned his head to the right to face Harry who had flopped down beside him.

"Wow, Harry. You were right."

Harry laughed, "of course I am."

If Severus had the strength he would have swatted Harry for saying that. He looked down, about to clean himself up when he noticed there was nothing there. He sat up and then turned to face Harry.

"Don't expect me to do that again, Severus."

"Noted." He said dryly, standing up and pulling his clothes on properly.

Harry stood and announced, "I'm going to grab a drink, and then I think I might go for a swim in the ocean. Want to join me?"

"I might come down later and see you, I want to do some reading."

"But it's _Christmas_, and you want to _read_?"

"But it's _Christmas_, and you want to _swim_?" he mocked in Harry's tone.

Both of Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. _Did he just mock me?_ "Wow, and you're supposed to be the mature one." Harry huffed.

Severus laughed, not a full on laugh, more of a chuckle but laughed at Harry's reaction.

"Go Harry. I will see you later" and he pushed the boy out the door.

Harry grabbed him by the waist to balance himself and reached up to give Severus a peck on the lips. "See ya, then." He winked and walked off down the corridor to him room. He quickly got changed into his red trunks and grabbed a towel and headed over to Draco's room to find him. He knocked on the door and walked in to see Draco lying on his bed covered in his presents.

"Hey, you wanna go for a swim? I'm going to the beach."

"Yeah, sure. Let me get changed." He grabbed his clothes and went to his bathroom, leaving the door open. "So what did Severus get you? Must have been a powerful heirloom."

"A ring. Apparently it was his Great, Great Grandmothers and she put some serious charms and spells on it. He said he used to wear it at school and it helped him out. It's pretty cool."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." He stuck his head round the door and looked at Harry. "What's going on with you two?"

Harry looked down and picked up a silver dagger that Draco had gotten. "Nothing."

Draco waltzed out of the bathroom. "Bull. You guys are acting weird _and_ he chucked you over his shoulder last night."

Harry blushed.

"I knew it. Alright, Potter. Spill."

"Can we at least wait until we're out of the house?"

"Fine. But you're not getting away with it."

They walked out of the house and started down the track to the beach. Harry relayed what had happened over the last 24 hours but skipped over the gory parts. Draco's face showed that he was grateful for that. Harry was surprised that Draco was as supportive as he was.

"I just want to see my Godfather happy. So, let me warn you that if you hurt him, I don't care that you're a Slytherin now. I will break you."

"Understood."

They laughed and raced into the water. They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon in the water and lying on the beach. Essy had come down and given them some lunch which they ate before stretching out in the sun. The two boys had fallen asleep when Severus had made his way down to see Harry so he decided to leave them be and make his way back to the house.

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon when the boys finally emerged from the beach and Severus snorted when he bumped into them.

"Didn't know lobster was on the menu for tonight, Draco?" Severus joked.

"Someone forgot to wake me." He narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Hey! Sorry I'm not a vampire like you. At least I can take the sun." Harry said defensively.

"Whatever, Potter. Mother is going to kill me."

"Oh, stop the dramatics. I'm sure I have a salve for you, lobster boy." This earned Severus a laugh from Harry. "You two better get yourselves cleaned up. I believe Narcissa has planned a large banquet for this evening. I suggest you both dress smartly."

And with that the boys went upstairs. Harry decided he should probably have a shower to wash the salt off; he didn't want to be itchy later on. When he went back into his room he put his emerald suit robes on with black shirt and grabbed his new ring off the bedside table. He rolled it in fingers for a second, _I wonder if it will pulse again_. He slipped it on and felt a surge of magic course through his body again.

Severus was downstairs in the library when he felt a jolt in his chest. _What was that?_


	15. Power and Betrayal

**Chapter 15**

The rest of the holidays continued much the same as they had. Hermione had exchanged correspondence with Harry over the past week and she had caught him up with her trip. Harry and Draco spent most of their days finishing off their Potions homework, which Severus had flatly refused to help them on, and spending the afternoons down at the beach. As for Harry and Severus, their relationship hadn't moved along any further and now that Harry was gaining some experience he wanted to go further.

It was Friday afternoon and Harry was outside zipping about on his broomstick as he just felt that he needed to get away. He felt so free up in the sky and let his mind wander to Severus. The man was hypnotizing, the way his hands moved over Harry's body and the way he spoke to him. He was concerned though that Severus hadn't mentioned anything about going further or hadn't tried anything more than the earth shattering blowjobs they were receiving. _Perhaps he doesn't want to_. "Perhaps," he said to himself. He sped off at full speed towards the beach and flew low over the water, occasionally the tip of his feet hitting the waves. He circled back and stopped over the Manor gardens and took a deep breath. He put his left leg up on the broom handle and hugged his knee looking out over the sea. He didn't really want to go back to school. It was so peaceful here and he had Severus all to himself. _Severus_. He examined the ring on his finger, it really was beautiful and meant so much to him now. Yesterday when he was practicing charms from an old charms textbook he found in the library and he'd discovered that his wand felt more powerful. All of the charms he performed had succeeded, which was bizarre because they almost never did first time. He wanted to test this out and duel someone, maybe he should ask Draco later. They had to leave for school on Sunday and Severus was leaving tomorrow, perhaps he would help him before he left.

"Hey, what are you doing?" It was Draco, on his broom.

"Oh, hey. Just thinking, ya know"

"Did it hurt?"

"Ha. Ha, very funny," Harry said sarcastically. "Do you want to duel?"

Draco looked taken back. "Uh, yeah sure. Any particular reason?"

"Yeah, I want to see if this ring Severus gave me has made me stronger. Something just feels different since I've put it on."

"Ok, then. I can do that. When do you want to?"

"How about now?"

"Alright, we can do it outside. I doubt mother would want us messing up the house", he joked.

"True."

They got back to the house and both ran straight upstairs to put their brooms away and grab their wands. Once they were outside in a cleared area, Harry spoke.

"Alright, this is going to be a friendly duel okay. I just want to try a few simple spells and see where we go."

Draco scoffed, "Pssh, come on, Potter. You defeated the Dark Lord and _now_ you want to play it safe?"

"You gonna do it or not?" he shot back.

"Fine. But I'm not making any promises after a minute."

"Deal."

Harry spun off a couple of simple spells at Draco, who was slightly wide-eyed after them because the power behind them he wasn't expecting. He had a shield put up but the last one went straight through. Draco narrowed his eyes and decided he would use this practice run for real and shot back some other simple spells. Harry easily deflected them and pointed his wand at Draco. They stared each other down and Draco started yelling out all sorts of different curses and spells at Harry. As Harry had his wand pointed at Draco with a strong shield he could see the ring glowing and a surge of magic pulse through him. He pushed the shield towards Draco and started yelling his own curses. He made them friendly ones as he was now convinced anything harsh would definitely hurt the boy.

They both kept this up for a lengthy time and this caught the attention of Severus who could feel magical signatures from them both outside and started to hear some yelling. He was curious and had a funny feeling in his chest, so he made his way outside to see what was going on. He stood in one of the hedged archways with his arms crossed and watched the two boys. It definitely looked like Harry was winning as Draco was panting and very red in the face. Draco currently had a shield up and was visibly struggling. Harry sent one more hex at him and the shield shattered with Draco falling to his knees. Harry ran over to him to check if he was okay.

"You're definitely stronger, Harry. And it's not because of practice." He panted.

Harry looked over and saw Severus walking towards them. "I'm glad the two of you are doing something useful for once."

"It's your turn, Severus." They both looked to Draco. "He's going to whip your ass." He said smirking as he finally recovered.

Severus frowned at Draco, and then raised an eyebrow at Harry. "The ring. I'm more powerful. It-It was glowing when I had a shield up and I was able to push it forward." Harry was looking at it his wand.

"That _was_ the idea of giving you the ring. I'm glad it works." He said sarcastically. "Stand. I believe it's my turn."

Harry stood in front of Severus and took several steps back. Once they were far enough away Severus gave Harry no warning and started firing curses at him. They weren't the friendly kind that he and Draco had used and were ones to cause serious pain and injury. Harry was standing his ground pretty well and was definitely exerting more energy and effort than with Draco.

"Sectumsempra", Severus roared.

Both Harry and Draco froze, this was the spell Harry had used on Draco back at school before the Dark Lord attacked. Harry didn't have time to put up a shield before the curse hit him square in the chest. Harry flew back and landed on his back, he stared up at the sky shocked. He put his hands on his chest and looked down. _No cuts?_ He leaned up on his elbows and looked over to Severus. Both Severus and Draco let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding and watched Harry stand up.

"You're lucky that bloody ring works, Severus. What were you trying to do? Finally kill me?" He shouted, which gave Severus a fright. He hadn't realized the effect it was going to have on Harry.

Harry picked up his wand and stormed off to the house, as he went he patted down his chest to make sure there were no lacerations. He stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. He looked at his wand and pointed it at the door; _"colloportus"_ and he heard the door lock. He was seething. He knew that Severus would use harsher spells but was he taking the piss? He jumped onto his bed and looked at the ring. He supposed he wouldn't have used that spell if he weren't wearing the ring but still. What if it hadn't worked? Harry huffed.

Severus was still standing in the same spot as he was when Harry left. He was stunned. Draco was now standing next to his godfather.

"You okay?"

"I-I didn't even think, Draco. For a-a minute I forgot the two of you even knew that spell. He is stronger."

"If I know Harry. You'll have to go see him, and _now_."

Draco gave him a gentle push in the direction of the house to get him started, Severus took the push and cautiously walked to the house. Draco stared after him slightly concerned for the two. _Hope they work this out._ If Draco knew Harry at all, even though he had only been close with him since the start of the school year, he knew Harry would be feeling betrayed and angry. Even though Draco was bleeding out on the floor after Harry cast it on him back at school, the fear he saw in his eyes was enough to let Draco know that he regretted it.

Severus was now standing outside Harry's door. He didn't really know what to do. _This is pathetic. Knock on the damn door_. He reached up to knock on the door but hesitated.

Harry was sitting on his bed, with tears running down his face. He didn't really know why but he felt betrayed that Severus had brought up some horrible emotions and memories. He was lying on his side with his eyes closed. Flash backs were running in front of his eyes from both the attack on Draco and the final battle. He heard a knock on the door and spun round with his wand at the ready.

"Who is it?" he tried his hardest not to stutter or give away that he was upset.

"It's me." Severus said. His heart was thumping in his chest. All he wanted to do was cuddle the boy. _Cuddle?_

Harry's mind was swirling. There was so much going on up there and he was finding it hard to concentrate. "Go away."

"Harry please, we need to talk."

Harry was feeling faint, but he narrowed his eyes and kept his focus on the door with his wand firmly fixed on the wood. "About what? About how you can't stand to be with me?" he sniffled. "I don't want to talk!"

How could the boy even think that? "Harry, of course I want to be with you. Just open the door. Please, Harry."

Harry's head was still spinning. He could hear Severus speaking to him but all he could hear were things like, "Incompetent brat… just like your father… the Golden boy… how disgusting… desperate… tragic really…". Finally it caught up with him and he collapsed face first onto the floor.

Severus heard a thump and Harry hadn't answered him. He took his wand and tried a number of spells to unlock the door. With Harry's new strength behind his wand it was hard but he managed it and burst through the door. Harry was lying on the floor, not moving so he shook the boy but there was no answer. He picked him up and put him on the bed all the while he was talking to him to get an answer. To get anything. _Why isn't he answering me?_ "Harry? Harry wake up, listen to my voice."

Harry cracked his eyes open just a fraction and then realized who was sitting next to him. He pushed himself away, right over the other side of the bed and fell on the floor with the thud. He stood and was trying to look for his wand but he didn't know where it was. Severus stood as well from the other side of the bed and put his arms in the air to show he was unarmed. "Harry?" he spoke softly.

"Look, Harry. I'm sorry I used that spell. I-I guess I was just in the moment and you were so strong. Harry, you were _so_ strong. Forgive me?"

Harry noted that Severus seemed genuine and he looked rather sad. He didn't know what to do, he was so confused and didn't know how to express his emotions to the man. He cautiously walked to the side of the bed where Severus was standing but stood an arms length away from the man.

Now that Severus was looking at Harry properly he could see the boy had been crying and he couldn't bring himself to think that it was him that caused the pain. He put his arms down by their sides and looked at Harry. Harry sighed and looked at the man.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Severus. I don't really know how I feel. It's brought a lot of memories back, memories that I thought I had buried long ago."

"I understand. I'll go." He turned to leave but Harry's voice stopped him.

"Wait. Ca-Can I have some time. You know, to think about this." He put his hands out in front of him motioning between the space between him and Severus.

Severus was relieved, really relieved. He had strong feelings for the boy that had only gotten stronger over the last few weeks. If Harry wanted time, he would give him time. Although he was hoping that giving the boy time would mean that they could continue their relationship. Severus was keen to keep things moving but wanted to go at Harry's pace. "Of course you can have time, Harry. As much time as you like. I will wait for you." He gave the boy a smile.

Harry let out a breath he had been holding. "Thank you."

Severus tested his luck and took a tentative step forward. Harry didn't move so he put his arm on the boys' shoulder. "I did actually want to mention _us_, being back at school."

"I understand, Severus. It'll be our secret."

"If you will let me Harry, I want to continue at least _something_ with you. You _do_ mean a lot to me." He swallowed uneasily. "However, if you want to stop. I will respect that." The last bit was hard for Severus to say and he almost cracked at the end.

"Ok." It was all Harry could say at this point.

Severus gave Harry's shoulder a small squeeze and turned to leave the room. He shit the door quietly behind him and stood with his back to Harry's door for just a minute. He heard a gentle thump and then quiet sobbing. _He's crying_. All he wanted to do was go in there and comfort the boy but he had said he would give him space. If anything he knew Harry would go to Draco if he had questions or uncertainties. He only hoped now that Harry wouldn't take too long to get back to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night at dinner, Harry just pushed his food around his plate. He didn't really have an appetite and this concerned Draco and Severus. Severus tried to ignore it but it was really hard. He finished his meal and excused himself, shortly after Narcissa left the table as well, leaving Harry and Draco sitting in silence. Draco broke the silence.

"I take it you're not okay, Harry."

Harry was silent for a second and then pushed his plate away, standing up. "Not really." He left the room. He went back to his room and went over to his desk and picked up his _'wizarding relationships for dummies'_ that Draco got him for Christmas and flopped onto his bed on his stomach and flipped through the pages.

Draco finished up his dinner and went in search of his godfather. He couldn't seem to find him anywhere in the house so sent his Patronus to find him. Severus was outside sitting in one of the sun chairs in the pitch black, staring out at the ocean. Draco went to sit next to the man and broke the silence.

"How did it go?"

"Obviously, not very well."

"Oooooookay, so what did he say?"

"He wants time."

"I'll keep an eye on him then. We both know how _impulsive_ he can be."

"I, would appreciate that."

"How are _you_ then?"

"Been better. I will give him time. Perhaps, I can clear my own head." Severus sighed and swung his long legs over each side of the chair and put his head in his hands between them.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then." Draco stood and left the man to it.

"Good night, Draco."

"Night, Severus."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was Saturday and Severus was heading back to the school to prepare for the next term. Harry had had the worst night's sleep in all the time he had been staying at the Manor. With lots of time to think last night he had thought and reflected about most of what had happened yesterday and had decided he would give Severus a comforting farewell. He got up and grabbed his towel, heading off to the bathroom for a shower. Once he was awake, he got changed into his tight grey jeans and black t-shirt with black converse sneakers. He met Draco in the corridor going down for breakfast, as they walked past Severus's room to door was open and it was obvious the man was packed and ready to go.

"You felling better today, Harry?"

"Couldn't sleep. Had a lot of time to think." He shrugged.

Draco grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him. "Alright, you _have _to snap out of this. I'm not going to interact with a sack of potatoes for the next 48 hours, got it?"

Harry smiled slightly and nodded.

"Good, now I'm starving. Let's go."

They walked into the dining room and Severus looked up.

"Morning." Harry said quietly.

"Good morning, Harry. Draco. Did you, have a good sleep, Harry?"

"No," he admitted. "Not really. Too much going on in my head."

"Hmm," Severus started. He leaned closely to Harry's ear and whispered, "I can leave some dreamless sleep and a calming draught for you. If you like."

"I would like that, thank you." Harry responded with a whisper.

The rest of breakfast went by without any further words spoken however, it wasn't an awkward silence, more like companionable silence. Ten minutes later, Severus stood and announced his departure. Draco and Narcissa bid their farewells and left the room leaving Harry and Severus standing facing each other. Harry spoke first.

"See you at school." He stated simply. He tried to make his face as positive as possible to reassure the man but it was hard.

"Yes. See you at school." Severus didn't really know what to say so stuck with that. He soon had an armful of Harry as the boy gave him a quick hug that made his heart melt.

"Bye." Harry said shyly.

"Good day." Severus bowed slightly and walked through the floo and disappeared. Harry stared after him and went back to his room. He decided that he would pack and get his things ready for their early departure the next morning. Draco knocked on his door and walked in.

"Hey, I'm heading down for a swim. Keen?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, sure. I think I just saw my trunks."

Good, I'll just meet you down stairs."

Harry and Draco had an awesome afternoon. They played around in the water for a long time and splashed each other with water, just being silly. Later they played a Seekers Game, which Harry dominated. Draco demanded a rematch but lost once again much to Harry's amusement. Draco was trying his best to keep Harry occupied. His friend had too much time to think sometimes and he didn't want him moping on the last day of the break. They were laughing when it came to dinner time that night and Narcissa was delighted.

"My two lovely boys, I see you have had a good day."

"The best." Beamed Harry and sat at the table to start stuffing his face.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, Harry you are more than welcome to come and visit us whenever you like, you hear? Draco has briefly filled me in on your living arrangements and I would like to offer you permanent residence here if you wish."

Harry was blown away. "Wow, Draco are you okay with this?"

He snorted. "Of course, mother wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise."

"Okay, then I will consider your offer. Thank you."

"Marvelous. Now tuck in boy's, you must be starving. And Harry, it really has been a pleasure having you around." She smiled at Harry, which he returned.

After a couple of games of chess with Draco, which this time he lost, he headed off to bed. On the bedside cabinet there were two vials with potions in them. There was a vibrant green one filled with Dreamless Sleep and the other, a pale purple that contained the Calming Draught. He decided on taking some of the Dreamless Sleep for now to ensure he was well rested for the trip back tomorrow. He took a sip and replaced the stopper. Rolling onto his side, he looked over his ring again before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Unfriendly Encounters

**Chapter 16**

Harry and Draco boarded the train back to Hogwarts and changed into their school robes straight away. No point in rushing at the last minute to look perfect. Harry straightened himself up and made sure his tie and hair were in place. He then went in search of Hermione who was down the back of the train. Usually the Slytherin's sat at the front so he was receiving some odd looks from the other students. He just kept his head high and kept walking until he found her. She jumped up when she saw him and pulled him into the compartment. He smiled and greeted Andrew warmly, taking his hand and gave Hermione a huge hug.

"You're trip sounded amazing, Hermione. I would have given anything to be there with you." He was beaming at her.

"Oh, come on, Harry. The Manor not stack up then?" 

"Oh, yeah," he smirked for a second before he realized he was thinking about Severus. _Professor Snape now_, he reminded himself. "It was a satisfactory stay, Hermione. This is what he gave me." He didn't want to say Snape's name but Hermione knew from the letters who he was talking about.

"Wow, that's beautiful, Harry. I mean it looks powerful and dangerous. You said you felt stronger when wearing it?"

"Yeah, Draco can prove it too. A simple spell can crack a powerful shield. He put up a good fight though." He said smugly. Draco wasn't in the room so he could say that to Hermione and not earn himself a slap.

"Perhaps, when you put the ring on it bonds with the wearer maybe. Could be why you felt the pulse of magic within you when you put it on."

"Maybe, he said he was going to do some research on it to find out."

"I will too. Oooh I love a good puzzle." She smiled dreamily up at the ceiling and Harry rolled his eyes. He looked over to Andrew who had done the same and they laughed at each other. It was getting dark outside and Harry decided he should probably go back and find Draco.

"He'll probably skin me for being away too long."

"Alright, Harry. I'll see you at the feast."

He gave Hermione another hug goodbye and said goodbye to Andrew. He walked to the front of the train to find Blaise and Draco sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey Blaise, good break?"

"It was actually."

"You sound surprised."

"Yeah, managed to live without this lunatic for two weeks. Didn't I?" Blaise got a slap from Draco and Harry 'awwed' at their bantering.

Once at the school they made their way to the common room and ditched their gear. Mystic hooted happily at Harry when she saw him. She had been missing in action the last couple of days and he had been getting worried. He went over to pat her and she leaned into his touch.

"Come on, Potter. Don't want to be late for dinner." Called Draco from the door.

Now that he thought about it, he was rather hungry. He gave mystic one more stroke and headed out the room and followed his friends. The Slytherin 8th years strutted into the Hall as if they owned it, Harry included. He couldn't help himself and he looked over to the head table and made eye contact with Severus. _Snape. Dammit Harry_. Snape just looked at him, he made no gesture of recognition and it made Harry a little sad. _Though_, he supposed, _it wouldn't do him any good to make any recognition really._ Harry looked away, sadness in his eyes and sat down at the Slytherin table.

Snape wasn't a stupid man, he knew Harry was upset when he made no notion of recognition but he couldn't risk it. He was hoping Harry wouldn't take it to heart. _But he will,_ he thought sadly. He would make it up to Harry in potions he vowed. He had double 8th year Slytherin and Gryffindors tomorrow morning so it wouldn't be that hard. He had been thinking last night, it was as if he and Harry were back to square one, walking on eggshells. Although this time Harry had the upper hand whereas Snape had it last time with the detentions and spanking. He was aching for the boy now too, it had been a couple of days since they were last exchanging orgasms and he missed the boy. Harry had given him something that he could actually look forward and he blew it. Snape snorted at his own choice of words and turned his attention to what Headmaster Dumbledore was muttering about the various activities and events coming up. He inwardly groaned, _Valentines Day_, he retorted in his head. The worst day of the year and if he couldn't have Harry on Valentines Day it would crush him.

Once the feast was all finished the boys made their way back to the common room and Harry went straight to the dorm to go to bed. He quickly changed and pulled out the Dreamless Sleep potion and rolled it between his fingers. _I better, I want a good sleep_, he thought. He took a sip and placed the potion in his bedside draw. Jumping into bed and rolling over he fell asleep instantly. When Draco came into the room with Blaise he looked at Harry in concern. He definitely will have to keep an eye on his friend. Blaise didn't need to know about this, he would just do it subtly. Since Harry was asleep, he and Blaise decided to _reacquaint _themselves, as they hadn't seen each other for a couple of weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Harry woke early and felt well rested, rested enough that he had a morning soldier standing at attention under the covers. Harry rubbed his face with his hands and looked over to Draco and Blaise who were tangled in each other. His heart panged with a little sadness and jealousy at the sight and thought back to when _he_ woke next to Severus. _Snape_. He felt himself twitch as he thought of the man and put his hand under the covers to start stroking it. It felt wrong, _Severus should be doing this_, he thought sadly and pulled his hand away. He ran for the showers clad only in his boxers and jumped in the shower. This problem wasn't going to go away so Harry tried to quickly dispel the issue, he tried thinking about Quidditch and the feeling of flying through the air, he tried thinking about other guys around the school, but his mind settled on the smoldering look Severus had given him when he was between Harry's legs on Christmas day. He came instantly, spraying all over the shower wall, he felt so much better and less tense. He was slightly upset at himself that Severus was the only one who made him feel this way. He relied on the man too much, but he made Harry feel safe, _when he's not trying to kill you with his own curses,_ he thought bitterly. With the shower done he walked into the dorm and got ready. Draco and Blaise were just waking up and Draco looked sheepishly over to Harry who was looking rather smug.

"Shut it, Potter. I don't want to hear it."

"Hey, I didn't say anything did I?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "No, you were thinking it though."

"Well, it's not like I can judge, can I?" He said the last bit rather bitterly and Draco felt really bad. He knew that both Harry and his godfather just wanted to be together but they were both stubborn. Not at all Slytherin traits.

"How do I look?" Harry asked Draco. "Acceptable?"

"Yeah, you'll do." Winked Blaise as he walked past which made Harry feel a little better about the morning.

"Fine. You know, Harry. I think you're starting to get the hang of this, _dressing appropriately_ thing now." Draco joked with him.

They both laughed and Draco followed Blaise to the showers.

"I'll see you guys down at breakfast." He called after them and he grabbed his bag with his Potions gear and his homework. He and Draco had almost written double of what Snape was expecting because they worked together and the textbooks they found were very useful at the Manor.

He made his way down to breakfast meeting no one, he supposed it _was_ really early but he wasn't going to get anymore sleep and because he hadn't eaten much at dinner was now rather hungry. He walked into the Hall and saw only a couple of Ravenclaw's sitting at their table and there were a couple of teachers as well. He sat down and pulled Hermione's book out to continue reading, it was really fascinating all the different spells and curses there were out there. Some were exceptionally dangerous and he wouldn't be trying them anytime soon but it was interesting to know. He grabbed a piece of toast and mulled over the book. He failed to see Professor Snape enter the Hall and take a glance at him. Snape had had a terrible sleep last night and all he could think about was cuddling up with Harry again. _Cuddling? There is goes again._ He walked past the boy who looked rather focused on the text in front of him. _Probably finding a curse for me as pay back_, he snorted. He sat at his usual spot and grabbed himself some coffee, he watched the boy closely without being suspicious, although Harry must have sensed this because he looked up and looked straight to Snape. When they made eye contact Harry's heart skipped a beat and he had to look away. The same happened with Snape but he didn't look away and was a little hurt that Harry did. Harry asked him for some time, so time was what he was going to get. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long.

The hall started to fill and Snape took this as his cue to leave and prepare for the lesson. They were going to brew something simple whilst Snape marked the assignments. He wanted to make sure the students knew what they were doing before using the volatile ingredients. He knew Harry and Draco would be fine; he quickly skimmed their work one night when they had gone to bed. He was quite surprised by Harry's depth of knowledge. He had obviously studied hard for those kinds of results. As he was coming up to walk past Harry, the boy looked up and gave him a small smile; Snape nodded and left the room. Seeing Harry smile at him reassured him slightly that everything might be all right. After Snape left, Harry was quietly relieved the man had at least acknowledged him smile, this meant he wasn't actually upset at Harry. He was going to wait a couple of days before talking to the man again about their relationship, just to make sure that he knew what he was doing.

Draco and Blaise joined him and they started conversing about their holidays with some of the other Slytherin's. Mystic came into the Hall and found Harry, settling onto his shoulder and dropping the Daily Prophet on his lap. He caught the frontpage heading and the word he saw made his heart sink and his brain start working over time. He picked it up and read the title,_ 'Where has Harry Potter, our Savior gone?'_. Harry looked up and saw that many people were reading the paper. Draco looked over his shoulder and read the title.

"What the hell?" he said to Harry.

"This is a nightmare." Harry said to Draco.

They both read the front cover, which read how Harry was now missing and assumed to be in a mental institution following repercussions of the war. They speculated over the fact that Harry was gay and seeing a wealthy English football player and another bit said that he was now broke from spending all his money on drugs and alcohol to numb the pain of his memories. Harry just sat there, he thought all of this was over and that he wouldn't be hassled again, he looked down to the author, _Rita Skeeter, I will skin that witch_, he thought bitterly and his anger spiked. There was a surge in his magic and it pulsed through his body. Draco looked at him.

"I felt that, calm down otherwise you'll have the entire hall eying you." He whispered. They both stood and Blaise looked at them funny, "we're heading off to Potions, you coming?"

"Oh, it doesn't start for ages." Draco showed him the front heading. "Oh, I'll let you guys go. I'll see you there. Harry," he whispered. "You'll be okay. Slytherin's stick together."

Harry thanked him and smiled before turning with Draco and walked out of the Hall. He held his head high because he could feel the stares coming from the other tables. Once they were out of the hall and around the corner Harry collapsed down the wall. He wanted to cry, _why is this happening? So much for clearing my head_. Draco knelt beside him.

"Harry, please pull yourself together. It's not the end of the world you know. And besides, what happened to that strong, stubborn boy that I've seen over the years?"

"Fallen in love, had the heart ripped out and gotten soft in my old age."

Draco chuckled softly. "Come on, lets find refuge in the Potions classroom at least." Draco helped him up and told him to take slow, deep breaths to control his emotions and headed in the direction of the dungeons.

Snape looked up from his desk and put his hand over his heart, as there was a strong wave of power strike through it. This was happening a lot lately, ever since he gave Harry that ring. He had his suspicions about why it was happening but was confused as to _why_ he had it just now. He glanced over at his unread Daily Prophet. On his desk and unrolled it. Lone behold, on the front cover was an article about Harry. _Could it be, I just experienced his anger through a spike in his magical energy?_ He thought. It was possible, but he would have to find out if Harry really was upset when he came to class.

Harry and Draco were the first two to class and they sat at their usual table._ Yes, he's upset_. There was no one else there so he spoke.

"Are you alright, Harry?" He came up to their desk and stood on the other side facing the two boys.

"I'm fine." Harry was confused, why would he know if something was wrong? He frowned slightly and cocked his head at the man.

"Your energy spiked about five minutes ago, and I felt it."

Harry's eyes went wide and looked at the ring. Snape continued, "I felt a spike in your energy when you were dueling Draco the other day, and another time I'm not sure about and of course when I first put it on you."

"I've taken it off once, when I went down to the beach for a swim."

"Hmm, I might have felt it when you put it back on." He suggested.

The conversation was cut short by the arrival of other students, Gryffindor students. He stalked back to his desk and sat down and looked to be shuffling around pages. He looked up when Ron and Seamus walked into the room.

"Oh, there he is. We found him." They chuckled.

"You know, Potter," Ron spat. "It's not healthy being a drug addict." They all laughed and Harry's magic surged again which Snape felt in his chest. Snape was impressed that Harry was remaining visually calm at this point. _He's learnt a lot from my Snakes_, he thought idly.

Harry looked over to Ron and stared at him. Ron was looking confused and then got a disgusted look on his face, "You like what you see, Potter? Forgot you were _gay_ too. Gross." The Gryffindors all laughed again until Snape's voice broke the hysteria.

"SILENCE." His voice boomed. "Mr. Weasley, if you cannot keep your mouth shut, I suggest you leave the room. 20 points from Gryffindor."

Snape stalked round to stand in front of his desk and started speaking again. "Now, most of you should remember the assignment set for the Christmas holidays. Present them now."

He held out his hand and piles of parchment starting stacking them selves on his desk. "Whilst I mark these, _obviously_ less than impressive assignments, you shall be brewing a simple brew that even _you_ Mr. Weasley could handle. Instructions are on the board. Go."

Everyone hustled for the ingredients cupboard and got started on their potions. Harry had read in the book from Hermione about invisible shields that could allow the caster to go through but no one else. He silently cast the little bubble around his cauldron to stop the Gryffindors from sabotaging and set to work.

Harry was at the stage in his potion where it had to simmer for a five minutes and chanced a glance at Snape. He had his red ink out and was scribbling all over some poor souls work. _Hope it's not mine_, he thought absentmindedly. He looked back to his potion to see a slug slide down the side of his invisible shield. He looked over to Ron and saw the boy was livid. Harry concentrated some energy on Ron's cauldron and saw the heat turn up slightly. He looked down at his own potion and was a little dazed. _Did I just do wandless AND wordless magic?_ He was reeling, the feeling was short lived when there was an explosion from across the room and Ron's face was covered in thick brown gloop. Harry had to stifle a laugh from escaping and so did Draco.

Snape stood menacingly slowly and made his way over to Ron who was looking less than impressed. "Mr. Weasley." He ground out. "Get out of my classroom. I will be talking to the Headmaster about your removal from this course. Detention with Filch tonight. GET. OUT."

Ron just looked at him and tried to say it wasn't his fault that the Slytherin's had done something, but he was having none of it and threw the boy out of the room. He slammed the door and cleaned up Ron's station. "Another cauldron that explodes will be expelled from Hogwarts." He threatened. He knew that Ron wasn't the brightest, but couldn't understand why he had blown up a cauldron. Though one look at Harry's face and he knew it had been him.

Near the end of class, everyone had finished and bottled their potions for the Professor and he gave out the assignments. "Everyone that has an 'Exceeds Expectations' and 'Outstanding' on their assignments may continue. The rest must redo the mentioned sections and hand them back before the end of the week. I will tell you all now, that not many at this stage will be continuing. Class dismissed." The rolls of parchment flew into the hands of their owners.

Harry unrolled his and saw "Outstanding', as did Draco and Blaise had the same. He was ecstatic and looked over to Snape with a wide smile on his face, the drama of the morning forgotten. Snape looked at him smugly and rounded the desk to leave the room.

After lunch the Slytherin's had a free period so Harry called a Quidditch practice as they had a game that weekend against the Gryffindors and they needed to be prepared. The weather was pretty good and the sun was shining. Harry was impressed with his team at practice and sat them down for some quick strategic formations and moves that would secure their win on Saturday. Because Harry had been Captain of the Gryffindors, he knew how they would play and the weaknesses of each member, which he used to his advantage. The team was impressed and they planned to meet later on the Friday evening to run through a couple of moves before the game. As Harry was heading back to the common room, Ron met him in the Hogwarts entrance. He looked pissed and he was seething.

"That was pretty low, Potter." He spat. "I don't know what you did but I can't believe you would do that on purpose, and to your _friend_ as well."

Harry threw his broom to the side and fisted his hands. "Your _friend?_" he said, then yelled, "Your friend? Are you serious? You and the rest of Gryffindor have shunned me as soon as I was placed in Slytherin. How dare you call us friends." Harry was now seething. Control be damned, Ron deserved to be punished.

Ron drew his wand and so did Harry. Ron threw a couple of unfriendly curses at Harry, who easily deflected them. He let his magic pulse through him and the ring was glowing. He pointed his wand harshly at Ron, yelling "Rictumsempra", and Ron flew backwards but before landing Harry yelled again, "Immobilus".

Ron fell to the ground and didn't move. He walked over to him and snarled down at his face. Ron was looking rather frightened and was looking at Harry with wide eyes. "Try that again, and I won't be as kind. Got it."

Harry walked away, grabbing his broom and stormed down to the Slytherin common room. He walked straight through to the dorm and put his broom under his bed. He felt wound up, he was angry. So angry that he starting to shake. He had taken control of his magic, knowing that Snape could feel his spikes he didn't want to cause disruption to him but he would have felt the strong wave as he cast the first spell at Ron. He needed to get his mind off this, so he made his way down to the common room and sat with the others by the fire until it was time for dinner.

As they sat at their table for dinner, Draco noticed that some of the Gryffindors were eying Harry. Draco leaned over to Harry.

"Why do the Gryffindors look like they are about to shit themselves?"

"Attacked Ron after Quidditch practice." Harry said blandly.

"You _what?_" Draco hissed.

Harry turned his head to look at him and explained briefly what happened.

"And you didn't get in trouble?"

"Well, no one saw and I haven't had any teachers after me. He brought it on himself. He was the one to draw his wand first anyway. It was self defense."

Draco scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that." He looked past Harry and saw Snape who was eying Harry as well with slightly narrowed eyes. "You should go and talk to him."

Harry looked up at Draco who was looking at Snape, so he turned his head to look at the man as well. Snape raised his eyebrow at them and they looked away.

"I know. I might do it tonight."

"And being out after curfew? I think not." Said Draco, affronted.

"I have my ways of getting by undetected." He said with a smirk.

"Just don't get caught, we want to actually win the house cup this year."

"Got it."

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence and once were done, headed back to the common room. It was getting towards curfew and Harry was sitting in the common room with Draco. The room was still quite full but Harry decided now was the best time to go.

"Don't wait up." He said and winked at Draco.

"Just don't get caught bone head." He said as he watched Harry walk off to the dorm. He grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk and felt the silky material. _I've missed this_, he thought sadly as he remembered his adventures with Ron and Hermione. He slipped the cloak around his shoulders and carefully made his was back through the common room. He was fortunate that a first year came running through the portrait right on curfew so he could slip through without the portrait freaking out. He turned the corner and made his way to Snape's office. He took a deep breath and looked around him to make sure no one was around.

He lifted his hand and knocked twice. The door was wrenched open with such force Harry was afraid it would come off the hinges. Snape looked at the empty space. _What the-_. "Who's there?"


	17. Drunken Mistakes and Misguided Bludgers

**Chapter 17**

"_Who's there?"_

Harry removed the hood and stood there, staring at Snape. Snape's eyes went wide when he realized it Harry was standing there and grabbed what he hope was his arm and threw him inside, slamming the door behind him. The man swayed a little before narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"It's past curfew." He said bluntly.

"So I realize." Harry frowned. There was something wrong with him. "I wanted to talk with you."

"Humph." Snape turned and walked through his office and straight into his chambers where he collapsed into his chair by the fire.

Harry supposed because he hadn't kicked him out that he should follow the man. He shut the door behind him and went to sit on the couch. He noted Snape had a clear glass tumbler in his hand and judging by the potent smell emanating from the man, it was alcohol. _A lot of alcohol_.

Snape looked over to Harry. "You wanted to talk." He said in his bossy teaching voice.

Harry was getting angry, he said he would wait for Harry. _Probably the alcohol talking_.

"I did, but _you_ clearly don't. How much have you had?"

"That's none of your concern boy. Now tell me what you are here for or get out."

Harry was shocked. This was not how it was supposed to go and he was fuming at the man. He stood and walked over to the door. "Fine." And slammed it behind him making Snape jump. He slammed the office door too, wrapped in his cloak and headed for the astronomy tower to clear his head. Whilst he was up there, a million things were running through his head. _Why was he horrible? He obviously doesn't want me. But he was clearly drunk. He's rude when he's drunk. But why was he drunk? _He had so many questions he didn't even realize he was crying until a sob escaped his mouth. He clapped his hand over his mouth straight away; it wouldn't do him any good to get caught.

"Harry?"

He turned and stood at the sound of the Headmasters voice. He let the cloak slip off him, Dumbledore could see through it anyway. He wiped away the tears and tried to hold his head high but let it fall again. He didn't have to pretend with Dumbledore, the man was too clever.

"What has you upset, Harry? Or should I say, _who_?"

Harry looked at him and Dumbledore smiled knowingly at him.

"To tell you the truth, Professor I don't really know why I am this upset. I'll head back to the common room right away." He went to move past him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Whether he knows it or not, the ring he gave you can do more than just protect from dark curses and spells. Did it pulse when you first put it on?"

"Yes, sir."

"Does he feel your energy?"

Harry thought back to his conversation during class that morning. "Yes, whenever I put it on and when my magic spikes."

"Then the two of you are meant to be together. Ancient spells are a funny thing. They often crop up in the most bizarre situations and make us act on instinct rather than logic."

_What the hell? Was that even English?_ Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's vacant expression. "You'll soon see, in time young Harry. Now, let me escort you back. It would not do well to see you scratch a perfect record."

When they got to the portrait, Dumbledore had some parting words. "Time, Harry. It has a habit of restoring events and to heal. Goodnight." And with that he walked off into the darkness.

"Night, Professor." He said quietly after the man. He muttered the password and crept into the common room with his cloak in his hand. When he got back to the dorm Draco was sitting there with his nose in book. He looked up when he heard the door.

"Good thing you're early, I was ju-" he stopped when he saw Harry had been crying. He jumped up and hugged Harry, helping him to his bed. "What happened?"

"He was drunk. Basically kicked me out." He sniffed.

"Bastard." Draco was feeling like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "I'm sorry, Harry. Maybe just give it time. Let him come to you now."

Harry laughed bitterly. "That's what Dumbledore said."

"Dumbledore? What's he got to do with it? OMG, does he know?" he put his hands over his mouth in horror.

"I think he's known for a while. I'm of age, Draco. I don't think it matters unless we broadcast it everywhere. He just said 'time has a habit of healing things' or something to that effect."

"Wise words." Draco cocked a smug eyebrow at Harry and Harry gave him a little shove.

"If it's all the same, Draco, I'd like to just go to sleep."

"Of course. Goodnight, Harry. Just stick with us this week and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Draco. Good night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week passed and Snape had not approached Harry. He was thinking of just forgetting about the man now. He had so many opportunities to talk to Harry but he hadn't. Snape was devastated, it seemed that Harry was ignoring him after he yelled at him that night. Harry didn't even make eye contact with him now and it broke his heart every time. He hadn't even felt Harry's magic spike all week, which was unusual. _He must never take the ring off_, he thought. It was Saturday morning and it was the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch match. The day was horrible and it had been snowing heavily the last couple of days. Severus made his way over the Quidditch pitch and settled himself on Dumbledore's tower, sitting next to the man.

Harry and his team were going through last minute tactics in their tent before the game. Harry was determined to demolish the Gryffindors. He had some unfinished business with Ron in particular who had been giving him a hard time over the Daily Prophet articles. Ron had taken over one of the Beaters positions, as he hadn't made Keeper like he wanted. They finished up and Harry led them down the corridor to the entrance and jumped onto his broom. The weather was horrible and it made vision an issue but he was determined that his team would be victorious. He looked down at the ring and gave it a quick kiss before setting off onto the pitch with his fellow team members taking to the sky after him.

Severus felt warmth emanating from his heart and then saw the Slytherin's take to the sky. _There he is_. Harry looked gorgeous in his Quidditch gear and flying through the air with purpose. He berated himself again for the way he talked to Harry on that drunken night. Dumbledore had reached over and patted him on the shoulder. Snape looked over to the man who was smiling and the twinkle in his eye was almost blinding. He looked back over to the pitch and saw that Harry was positioned quite close to the stand he was sitting at. He had his right leg on the footrest whilst his other dangled and he had his right hand placed on his hip with the other holding the handle. The boy looked over and looked straight at Snape. He just looked, nothing more, no smile or smug look. Nothing. He looked away again and narrowed his eyes looking around at the pitch. _Focus_, Harry thought.

Madame Hooch released the Bludgers and the Snitch that did a 360 around Harry's head before doing the same to the Gryffindor Seeker and darting off around the pitch. Harry was able to keep his eye on it until it went behind one of the towers and he lost it. He heard the whistle and the players started jostling, fighting over the Quaffle. Harry did a 180 and sped off, he didn't know where the Snitch was but if he acted like he did it was going to lure the Gryffindor Seeker away from actually looking for it. He did a sharp turn and noted that his plan was working. He caught glimpse of it by the Slytherin goals and sped off in that direction. It was darting all over the place and Harry couldn't set himself to trap it. It stopped and darted down towards the ground. Harry flipped upside down and dove towards the ground. He was meters away from the ground before pulling up which gave him some space between the other Seeker who apparently had no balls to follow him. It curved and headed towards the side of the pitch into the gap between the field and the stands. Harry gulped, he remembered this from when he and Draco battled, narrowly missing the chance to seriously injure themselves. He glanced back quickly and realized the other seeker wasn't following him so he could concentrate. He kept his eye on the prize and when it finally emerged he shot after it, narrowly missing the stand as he did.

Ron was not impressed, they were losing 60 points to 10 and Harry seemed to be pretty locked onto that Snitch as he flew upwards into the sky. He saw a Bludger heading his way and swung the bat hitting it in Harry's direction. Harry was so focused on the Snitch he didn't notice it coming until it hit him square in the ribs and knocked him off his broom. He was falling fast and started to panic. Snape stood and ran to the side of the stand. "HARRY!" he shouted and felt a sharp pain in his chest. Others in the stands were yelling and screaming his name in concern as well. Draco looked at the sky and his stomach dropped. Dumbledore just sat back, he was fairly certain that Harry was going to be all right but he was ready to stand and stop the boys' descent if he needed to.

Harry was panicking and could feel his magic building as rapidly as the ground was approaching. There was a sudden pulse of green light that came from him as he held his hand towards his broom that was on the other side of the pitch and yelled, "ACCIO", it came hurtling towards him but the ground was so close, he turned his body to face the ground and his broom swept underneath him and he shot off along the length of the pitch. He hovered above the ground a little and clutched the left side of his torso. His ribs were throbbing but he had to find that Snitch. Everyone in the stands breathed a sigh of relief and Snape went and sat back down next to the Headmaster.

"I knew he would be okay, Severus. Have faith in your heirloom."

Snape just looked at him funny and made a mental note to ask him about it after the game. He settled back into watching the game that was now in full swing again and spotted Harry down near the ground.

Harry was looking around the pitch with his heart racing and he narrowed in on the Snitch. _Got it. Stay focused._ He sped off after it trying to forget about the pain in his ribs. Another five minutes later and Harry caught the snitch, but there was no time for celebration and he made a beeline for the ground. The pain was so much that he collapsed onto his knees clutching his ribs. Draco and Hermione bolted from the stands and ran over to Harry. The Slytherin team had already circled Harry to keep the other nosy people out. Madame Hooch made he was over to check him out. They stood him up and he collapsed again in pain.

"He needs to see Madame Pomfrey. He must have several broken ribs." She said slightly concerned. It wasn't one of the more major incidents but enough to cause concern.

Draco and Hermione muscled in and Blaise took his other side and they picked him up, it was a slow process but they made it to the Hospital Wing without too much trouble. Madame Pomfrey came rushing over and helped him into one of the beds on the far side of the room. She laid him down carefully and helped him out of his Quidditch top and protective gear leaving his torso bare. Draco wolf whistled at Harry who shot him a dirty look, which made Blaise and Hermione laugh. Madame Pomfrey turned round with a stern look in her eye.

"Keep quiet, Mr. Malfoy or you can leave."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey." He looked around and pulled up a chair.

Harry was lying on top of the bed sheets with only his pants and boots on, there was a large purple, almost black bruise forming on the left side of his body where the Bludger had hit. Madame Pomfrey pressed and poked around at it making Harry yell out in pain and tears started forming in his eyes.

"You're going to live, Mr. Potter. We'll give you some pain relief and I'll perform some charms to mend those ribs of yours. I will keep you here over night however, just to monitor your healing."

"Ok, thank you."

"Good, now rest. And you three, you can leave and come back later if you wish."

Draco, Blaise and Hermione nodded and Madame Pomfrey left the room. They were about to say their goodbyes when Harry spoke.

"What happened? I was hit by a Bludger I'm guessing, but why was it so high up?"

"I don't know, sorry Harry. I had my sight set on getting us another goal. Draco? Hermione?"

"Sorry I didn't see anything either. We'll go and find out and let you know." And Hermione nodded at what Draco had said.

They bid farewell and left Harry to himself. Madame Pomfrey had mended his ribs and given him some pain relief so he was feeling a little better. He was currently lying flat on the bed with the bed sheet pooled around his waist and his torso was still bare. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard someone's footsteps. He turned his head in the direction of the door as the footsteps stopped and saw Snape standing in the doorway. Harry was the only patient in the Hospital Wing so he was obviously there to see him.

"Hey." Harry said quietly.

Snape made his way over and sat down in the chair that was next to the bed. He cleared his throat and looked rather stiff. "How are you feeling, Mr. Po- Harry."

"Sore." He admitted sheepishly and looked up at the ceiling.

"Mr. Weasley has been punished accordingly." He stated.

Harry turned his head and sat up so fast that he yelped in pain before flopping back down. He was looking at Snape when he said, "Are you serious? That mole aimed a Bludger at me?" His magic spiked and a vase over the side of the room exploded.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and put her hands on her hips. "Can I not leave you alone for a minute, Mr. Potter?" She put the vase back together with the flick of her wand and then pointed it at Harry. "Rest, Potter or I will bind you to this bed so you can't move. Understood?"

_I will be the one to tie him down I assure you, Madame Pomfrey,_ thought Snape who turned to look at Harry.

"Absolutely, Madame Pomfrey."

She stalked out of the room and heard Snape trying to stifle his chuckling. "You should have seen your face." He sniggered and then let out a full-blown laugh.

Harry was looking at him as if he was crazy. He had never heard Snape laugh like that before, and his heart melted. Once Snape had recovered he looked lovingly over at Harry. "Look, Harry I'm sorry about Monday night. There was no excuse for it and I actually, am rather ashamed of my behaviour. I would like to ask for your forgiveness."

Harry thought about it for a second before responding. "It hurt me when you were acting like that. I almost tried to forget about you, but then every time I look at the ring I'm reminded of how special it is, and how special you are. I'm sorry as well for getting angry with you when we were at the Manor. It brought back some memories I'd rather like to forget. I accept your apology."

"And I accept yours, Harry." He smiled at the boy and looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was standing there. He leaned forward and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled away, Harry was smiling at him. "I would like to continue where we left."

"I would too."

Snape took Harry's hand and held it; he stroked the back of Harry hand with his thumb and watched Harry fall asleep. Draco came up behind his godfather and 'awwed' at the two.

"Oh shut it, brat."

Draco just laughed. "I see you two have made up then."

"Not that it's any of your business, and not that I am confirming anything, yes. Yes we have."

Draco snorted at his godfather obtuseness. "I hear that the Weasley got what was coming to him."

"Oh, really? Good to know."

"You're not even going to claim it?"

He turned to look at Draco. "Why would I? He was punished fairly and if I was out of bounds the Headmaster would have spoken to me by now."

"Fair enough. How is Harry?"

"He's fine. Wait till tomorrow when he's not sore and I think Mr. Weasley will be good for round two of torture."

"I'll get the popcorn." Draco said and turned to leave.

Snape snorted and kept looking over Harry's face, and a little bit on his torso. He was gorgeous. Snape almost thought Harry was too good for him, but the boy seemed genuine before so he was going to trust him. It was just about time for dinner so Snape left Harry but was going to come back and check on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke the next morning very early. He had fallen asleep sometime around 6 o'clock that night and he guessed it was around 5 o'clock in the morning now and it was pitch black outside. He went to sit up and found that there was only a dull pain in his ribs. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He then suddenly remembered what Snape had said about Ron and how he had caused the Bludger to crash into him. Before he could stop it, his magic spiked and he took a deep breath to calm down, he could feel that he was wearing the ring and he didn't want to wake Snape so early. 45 minutes later, and it was 6 o'clock in the morning when he heard footsteps approaching the Hospital Wing. Snape rounded the corner and Harry smiled.

"Was that really necessary?"

_Oh shit, he did feel it._ "Sorry, I just remembered about what you said about Ron yesterday."

"Thought so." And he took a seat next to Harry's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. It's only a dull ache now so I'm good to go."

"I'll be the judge of that, Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey came through the door and straight over to Harry. She prodded his ribs and he only felt little shoots of pain.

"Well, Mr. Potter. I am happy to discharge you but you must take it easy. I'll get you another pain relief potion that will take that ache away. The bruising will pass in a couple of days."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

As she walked off she muttered, "If I see you again boy, you'll be sorry. Too much time you spend in here."

He didn't quite hear the last part but he was glad this was the only time he'd been in the Hospital Wing all year. That was a feat in it self. She came back with the potion that he downed quickly and she let him go. He was still clad only in his Quidditch pants and he slipped on his boots from underneath his bed and stood up so he was face to face with Snape with a bare torso.

He smirked at the man, "Like what you see?"

"Would be better if it was underneath me." He said straight away, and it took Harry a little off guard. Snape handed his top to him and he slipped it on.

"Maybe. If you're lucky." Harry teased. He turned around and went to pick up his wand that was lying on the bed. Snape came up behind him and put his hands on Harry hips holding him steady. Harry could feel his hardening member through Snape's trousers and it was turning him on greatly.

"I'm feeling like a lucky man, Harry." He whispered into his ear. He took his hands off his waist and took a step back from Harry.

"Well you know what Madame Pomfrey said, I must take it easy." He turned round and Snape was looking at him like he was his prey. The smoldering look he was giving Harry should have been illegal. "Oooooor not?" and he was grabbed by the wrist as Snape dragged him off.


	18. Making It Right

**Chapter 18**

It was a Sunday morning; very _early_ on Sunday morning therefore there was going to be no one roaming the corridors. Good thing for Severus as he dragged Harry behind him. It had been over a week since they had _been_ together and it he was not going to wait any longer than necessary. Harry started giggling behind him.

"Someone's keen." He joked.

"You telling me you aren't feeling the same urgency?"

"Did I say that, _sir_?"

Severus shot a hard look at Harry in warning and he quirked an eyebrow back at him. They finally made it to Severus's office and he marched them through to his private chambers. Harry was mildly surprised when they went straight to Severus's bedroom. Severus let go of Harry's wrist and walked to the side of the bed. Harry looked around and took in the room, it was nothing like the living area and everything was black. There was black wood furnishings and a dark wood floor with black walls. There was a large four poster bed in the center which was to the left of where he was standing that had a black duvet cover, black sheets and black pillow cases. There were two sources of light coming from the lamps lining the walls and the large fire along he wall straight ahead. Severus regarded him closely and cleared his throat, this caught Harry's attention and he looked over to the man who was now motioning at the bed. Harry giggled and made his way over to Severus and went straight in for a hug. Severus put his arms around Harry and held him close, he couldn't believe that he had been close to losing the boy through his immature behaviour and was thankful they were now here, in his rooms.

He moved his right arm and placed his hand around the side if Harry's neck to pull his face up and looked into his eyes. Those bright, vibrant emerald green jewels that made his heart melt every time he looked into them. He leaned towards Harry and gave him a long passionate kiss and made Harry weak at the knees. Harry backed up taking Severus with him and fell graciously onto the bed with Severus landing on top of him but managing to keep his weight off Harry's sore ribs. They didn't break contact with their lips and they kissed for a long time. Severus drew back and stood up, Harry frowned slightly at Severus but he was smirking down at the boy in an animalistic way. Harry watched as Severus started unbuttoning his robe coat and the many buttons to his woolen pull over revealing a crisp white shirt underneath. Harry licked his lips and watched as Severus dropped the items on the floor before undoing his shirt buttons, painstakingly slowly. Harry wanted to rip Severus's shirt off but was hypnotized by the man in front of him undressing. Harry followed his hands as they moved down and to reveal his torso and stomach. Harry had only seen this once before and he still admired the man's beauty. Severus let the shirt fall to the floor and moved his hands to the button on his trousers which he easily unfastened and undid the zip. Harry was now the one to look hungry and was panting slightly at the show Severus was putting on. Severus quickly toed off his toes and let his trousers fall to the floor and stepped out of them and took his socks off. He took a step towards Harry and lowered himself back down on to the boy.

"That was _some_ show, Severus." Harry said huskily.

Severus was currently nibbling on Harry's earlobe then moved back to whisper into his ear, "Feel free to return the favour."

He rolled off Harry and the boy stood up in front of him like he had just done. He was still wearing his Qudditch gear, which wasn't going to take much to get off. He looked at Severus who had his legs dangling over the side of the bed his hands behind his head watching Harry. Harry pulled his top off by the back of the collar. He bent down to unbuckle the sides of his boots and kicked them off. He undid the button on his pants and slid them down his legs. He was now only clothed in his black boxers and his arousal was obvious, as was Severus's, which was currently being stroked by the man him self. Severus put his not so small member back in his grey boxers and stood in front of Harry.

"You look gorgeous, Harry. Bruise and all." He kissed the top of the boy's head and turned round to pull back the covers on the bed.

He climbed in and motioned for Harry to join him but pulled the boy on top of him so he was straddling the man. He grabbed the duvet to cover them and Harry lowered himself so their chests were touching. He reached down and their lips met for another passionate kiss that involved a little tongue this time and Severus's hands moved down Harry's body to cup his perfectly toned ass. He pulled the boy a little closer to him and they both moaned at the rush of pleasure it provided. Harry kissed his way down Severus's jaw and along his neck, making his was down to take a hard nipple between his teeth and gently sucking it. Severus ground his hips upwards and moaned at the sensations that Harry was creating. Harry kept moving down and disappeared under the covers, not being able to see Harry added an element of excitement Severus had never experienced before and it was a major turn on. He felt the waistband on his boxers be pulled back and warm hands wrap around the base of his cock. He felt a hot, wet cavern engulf the tip of his cock that felt amazing and the pumping at the base doubled the pleasure. He was jutting his hips and moaning at the sensations until he thought he couldn't take it any longer, "Harry, I'm going t- ahhhh." Harry had just enough time before the man sprayed his seed over the sheets. Severus threw his head back and fisted the sheets as he rode out his orgasm.

Harry focused his energy on the spot that needed cleaning and muttered a cleansing spell. _It worked, huh._ He re-emerged from the covers to see a very flushed and out of breath Severus. He smiled sheepishly at the man as he tried to regain his breath. Harry was still on top of Severus and he wrapped his arms around the boy giving him a tight squeeze.

"You're getting better." Severus said once he regained his breath.

"Thanks." And Harry moved his hips.

"Alright, I get the point boy." He huffed and rolled Harry over, pinning him to the bed. Severus made a similar path to what Harry had done with him until he was thrashing and moaning with pleasure. Harry came everywhere with his hands fisting Severus's hair and groaning. He let his hands fall to the mattress with his chest heaving however, with every heave he could feel his ribs starting to ache but he ignored it as he continued to tingle from the explosion. Severus crawled his way back up and took Harry into a hug, spooning him from behind. He listened as Harry's breathing evened out and took hold of one of Harry's hands.

"Mind blowing, Severus."

Severus chuckled at Harry's choice of words that sent Harry into hysterics as well when he realized what he had said as well. Their laughing died down and Harry settled into Severus's embrace.

"Do you mind if I have a nap? I'm feeling a little tired and having you pressed up against me is rather comforting."

"Anything, Harry." And he kissed his shoulder blade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later and Harry woke feeling very well rested. He was still being spooned by Severus and he wiggled his butt a little to see if the man was awake. Severus responded by tightening his grip on the boy and pressing his hard cock into Harry's backside, moaning ever so slightly as he did and Harry did the same. Harry turned in his arms so he could look at Severus whilst he kept his arms protectively around the boy. Harry moved a hand and rested it on Severus's chest tracing circles with his finger, he definitely wanted to move forward but he didn't know how to tell the man that's what he wanted. He furrowed his brow a little and was biting his lower lip as he mulled it over in his head. Severus moved his top arm and put his thumb on Harry's chin pulling Harry's lip away from his teeth.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" he looked so cute doing that but was concerned about the level of thinking that was going through the boys' head at this current point.

Harry buried his head into Severus's chest and blushed, he really didn't want to talk about it now but he knew Severus would get it out of him. He heard Severus giggle, _he actually just giggled_, and he pulled Harry's head away from his chest.

"What's all this? Tell me what's on your mind."

"I-I was just thi-thinking a-about may-maybe moving f-forward."

Severus wasn't going to make this easy for the boy and he looked so adorable with not knowing the right words to say.

"How do you mean?" he smiled slightly at Harry and stroked his hair absentmindedly and he watched the boy close his eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the bl-blowjobs an-and everything. But, you know… I-I _would_ like t-to go…" he paused and then whispered, "futher."

Severus moved his hand down to cup Harry's cheek and looked the boy in the eye. "I couldn't agree more, Harry."

Harry didn't know what he was expecting hear but was over the moon by his response and then he started feeling rather nervous as he felt his stomach do a little somersault. He decided just to go with it and pushed Severus into the mattress, straddling him like he did just before. Severus put his hands in Harry's hips and ground their cocks together.

"I take it, you wish to go '_further'_ as you put it, right now."

"Well, yeah. Kinda, I think. No, yes I do. Right now." Harry was positive.

"Well, as much as I would love to, Harry. You have strict instructions to rest. And I _do_ believe that is not considered rest." He stated matter-of-factly.

Harry pouted and put on a sad face. "No, Harry." He said firmly. "I will not hinder your recovery. Don't think I didn't see you wince before."

Harry rolled off him and lay on his side to face the man. "Alright." He resigned and Severus turned to face Harry. They looked at each other for a while before they started kissing, which turned passionate very quickly, and Severus pinned Harry down. _Bloody raging teenage hormones_, he thought as he brought Harry up to full tension and the boy exploded in pleasure for the second time that morning.

It was getting close to lunchtime and they were still lounged in bed. "We should probably get up, Harry. It's nearly lunch time."

Harry buried his head into Severus chest. "Mnoh."

"I don't know what that was so I'm going to guess that was a 'sure, let's get to it'." He said sarcastically.

Harry lifted his head. "Very funny. Can't we just stay here today? I don't want to face the world today."

"Sorry, but you have to. I'm sure Draco and Hermione are worried sick about you and I do believe you have a certain Weasley to pay back. _Not_ that I'm condoning any form of retaliation."

"Hmm." Was all Severus got from the boy so he made a move to get up and grabbed his towel.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Harry looked over his shoulder at the man and gave him the once over. Severus quirked an eyebrow at Harry.

"Just checking that you haven't changed." He smiled cheekily. "You want some company in there?"

Severus didn't expect that to come out of Harry's mouth, but the more he thought about it he should have expected it to come from the brats' mouth.

"Sure." Harry jumped up and ran over to the man, clutching his ribs as he went. _Need to take it easy,_ he thought. He was standing in Severus's bathroom not really sure what to do when Severus came up behind him and reached over to turn the hot water on. Harry was suddenly unsure as he watched Severus about to take off his boxers. He didn't mind seeing Severus completely naked, but standing in front of the man naked suddenly made him feel shy. Severus saw Harry hesitate, something in his chest made him feel unsure and he was sure it was the effects of the ring.

"You don't have to Harry." And he gave the boy a hug.

When Severus stood back he took a deep breath and dropped his boxers letting his cock spring free. Thankfully it was only half erect, so it had some size to it and he stood looking at Severus. Keeping eye contact with Harry he dropped his own and took Harry's hand, helping him under the water. He stood behind Harry as the water fell on them both. Harry closed his eyes, he hadn't had a proper shower since the Quidditch game the day before and the warmth was soothing on his muscles. He saw Severus reach out in front of them and took the shampoo.

"Shall I?" he asked Harry.

"That would be nice, thanks".

Severus put some into his hands and placed the bottle back on the shelf; rubbing his hands together he massaged it into Harry's hair. It was so nice Harry let a moan escape and he moved his head slightly to match the massaging Severus was doing. He let Harry wash it out and Harry grabbed the bottle and squirted some shampoo into his hand. He reached up and did the same for Severus who was amazed at how good it felt having someone massage your head with such care. When Harry was done, he washed it out and they both stood under the hot water. Severus turned the water off and reached out to grab a black bathrobe that was hanging behind the bathroom door, wrapping Harry in it whilst he grabbed his towel to wrap around his own waist.

They made their way back into the bedroom and Severus went straight to his wardrobe whilst Harry went and sat on the end of the bed watching him. He dried a droplet running down his forehead with the sleeve of the bathrobe and realized he didn't have any other clothes apart from his Quidditch gear, _can't go back to the common room in those_. Severus turned round and held out a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt for Harry.

"Put these on and I'll shrink them slightly. Can't have people seeing you in yesterdays clothes now can we?" he smirked and Harry took them.

"Thanks." He said and dropped the bathrobe to change. He put them on whilst Severus put his custom black teaching robes back on. Severus grabbed his wand from the bedside table and shrunk the clothes to fit Harry.

"How are those ribs feeling? I see the bruise looks less brutal now." He said enquiringly. He supposed he could give Harry another dose of pain relief before they headed out.

"Definitely better, it only really hurts when I move suddenly."

"I'll get you some pain relief potion before we leave. It's mild so it won't knock you out." He left the room and came back with the potion that Harry downed. Severus summoned a house elf to take Harry's Quidditch gear, wash them and place them back on Harry's bed. She bowed to the Professor and popped away with Harry's gear.

"Shall we?" he motioned Harry to the door.

"Yeah… I guess so." Harry said rather tiredly, and then realized he didn't have his wand. "Crap, I have to get my wand. I'll see you in the hall?"

"I believe you don't need it, Harry. I felt that wandless magic before." He said knowingly.

"Yeah, but I'd just feel safer without it. I see you have _yours_." He raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Yes, well I _am_ a teacher. Go and grab your wand. It will make it look less suspicious if we turn up separately." He kissed the top of Harry's head and shooed him out the door, making his way down the corridor and up the stairs to the Great Hall.

He met Draco and Hermione in the entrance way and when they saw Severus they went over to him.

"Afternoon." Severus said coolly.

"Afternoon, Professor." Hermione said politely. "We were just wondering, sir, have you seen Harry around?" she looked worried.

"He hasn't been in the common room all morning and he was discharged from the Hospital Wing this morning." Draco said intensely, but then narrowed his eyes at Severus.

Severus looked at the both of them and regarded them carefully. "I have not seen Mr. Potter, my apologies. I am sure he is wandering around the castle, he _does_ as I recall, enjoy that." He walked around them and walked into the hall, not looking back to see Hermione and Draco looking at him suspiciously.

"He was with him." Draco said with determination.

"I hope you're right, Draco. We both know Harry has a tendency to wander."

They decided just to wait inside the Great Hall until he arrived. Hermione joined the Slytherin table with Blaise and helped them selves to lunch.

Harry walked into the hall ten minutes later and spied Hermione and Draco looking straight at him. Hermione jumped up and crashed into Harry, giving him a tight squeeze until he yelped in pain. She backed away instantly.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. I forgot you would still be sore. How are you? No, more importantly where the _hell_ have you been all morning?" she said demandingly at him but low enough that the other students couldn't hear. In the background, Harry could hear whispers from the other students. He caught snippets of their conversations, "See him on the pitch?... Green pulse… He's powerful…"

Harry looked over her shoulder at Severus and smirked slightly. "Lunch to go?" he suggested, he didn't really want to be in the hall longer than he needed to be with everyone staring at him.

Hermione turned round then realized whom Harry had glanced at, she looked like a kid in a candy store and dragged him over to the table and started filling napkins with sandwiches and cakes. Draco watched the two amusingly and Harry looked to him as if to ask if he was going to join them.

"No way. If it's about what or rather_ whom_ I think it is, I don't want to know." And crossed his arms. Harry flashed him a smile and stood with Hermione to leave. However before he turned to walk down the isle he caught sight of Ron who was looking at him with a worried expression on his face. Harry's magic was starting to stir.

"Harry". Draco warned. He knew that look and he didn't have to turn around to know who Harry was looking at.

Harry couldn't decide what to do. He could feel his magic stirring and the more he looked at Ron the worse it was getting. _Do I want everyone seeing, I should be smart about this_. Severus and Dumbledore were slowly rising from their seats as they could feel Harry's magic.

"_Harry!"_ Draco was urging, and Hermione wasn't too sure why Draco was freaking out. "Hermione, get him the _hell_ out of here now before he starts shooting curses." He shot at her quietly but forcefully. She grabbed Harry's arm and softly dragged him along after her and out of the hall. Severus and Dumbledore sat back down, Severus was relieved Harry hadn't spun out; it would have got ugly quickly if he exploded like yesterday on the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione and Harry made their way through the many corridors and came to a little alcove that was in the sun. It was still a chilly winters day but the sun was out warming them. They sat down and Hermione gave him a 'tell-me-everything' look. Harry laughed at his friends' actions and told her about the last couple of days at the Manor, at the Quidditch game and what had happened that morning. They hadn't been able to catch up all week because of all the homework and assignments the teachers had assigned them in the first week back, and with Quidditch practice and game there had been no time. Hermione had been horrified when Harry told her about what Severus had done at the Manor and his actions towards Harry on the Monday evening but forgave the man when he told her a watered down version of that morning's events.

"I'm glad you're okay, Harry and I'm pleased to hear you and Professor Snape have made up." She gave Harry a gentle hug, making sure she didn't hurt his ribs.

"Speaking of which though, how's Andrew? I haven't seen you two together all week."

She looked down and took a deep breath, then looked up and out towards the mountains. "We broke up. He was just not what I expected."

"Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry. Here I am making googly eyes at Severus and you're heart broken." He gave her a tight hug and rub circles on her back. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm not actually that upset to tell you the truth. I guess I never really thought we were going to go far." She shrugged and smiled at Harry. "It's _you_ we have to worry about now." And she wiggled her eyebrows at Harry, making him laugh.

"What am I going to do about Ron, Hermione? He aimed a Bludger at me, what was he thinking?"

"Hmm, good question. I heard that Professor Snape gave him a right good go last night. Apparently you could hear Ron screaming, but that _did_ come from a second year Hufflepuff. Whatever he did must have shaken him if he's as quiet as he has been today. He looked like he'd seen a ghost when he saw you."

"He tried to sabotage my Potions as well all this week. Oh, I have to thank you for that book, Hermione I've been using an invisible shield over my potions. It's great."

She clapped her hands together with joy. "Oh I'm so glad you like it. He's so immature. That's why I was glad I was placed into Ravenclaw this year. Meant I didn't have to deal with him anymore." She smiled sadly at Harry.

Whilst Harry and Hermione had been talking, lunch had ended and Severus caught up with the Headmaster. "Albus, I wondered if I may have a word with you."

"Of course, my dear boy. Come along."

They made their way to Dumbledore's office and they went through to a little living area the man had just off to the right of his oversized oak desk. Dumbledore offered tea that Severus politely refused.

"What's on your mind, Severus?"

He thought for a little while, he had to choose his words carefully around the headmaster. "The ring." Was all he said and Dumbledore nodded. "It is doing more than I have experienced and am slightly concerned about it's power and connection between Harry and myself."

"Ahh, yes. It is a marvelous gesture you did, giving the ring to Harry. I remember fondly of when _you_ used to wear it." He stroked his long beard in contemplation. "I would not be concerned over it's strength, Severus. I believe it has bonded with Harry. Through what, though I have no idea. Do you know the spells that have been placed on the item?"

"No, but they are complicated and not commonly used now."

"Hmm." Dumbledore sat for a moment in thought. "How is young Harry by the way?" He looked over his half moon spectacles at Severus.

He sighed, _he obviously knows how I feel for the boy._ "He has recovered well."

Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling with promise. "I am curious, Severus..." _That's dangerous, _thought Severus. And Dumbledore looked at him sharply.

"These, spikes in Harry's magic that you can feel. Have they… gotten stronger since he first put it on?"

Severus sat back and thought about it, as he hadn't really considered this factor. His eyes widened slightly as he released what the magic pulses he was feeling from Harry could mean.

"Hmm, I thought so." Said Dumbledore.

Severus stood up. "That is all I require from you today, Albus. Thank you for your time." He bowed his head slightly and went to leave the room.

"Don't do anything rash, Severus. Think about this."

He stopped at the door with his hand resting on the iron knob, took a deep breath and rested his forehead against the door. "I won't", he said quietly, but Dumbledore wasn't deaf and heard his whisper from the other side of the room. He looked at Severus and smiled happily.

**Just a quick note to my awesome readers and reviewers. I love all the feedback and I love you guys. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story as I know I am enjoying writing this.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! x**


	19. Knowledge and Revenge

**Chapter 19**

It was the afternoon and Harry was sitting out by the lake by himself staring out over the water. He subconsciously caressed the ring on his finger in thought and it gave him a warm feeling that spread through his body. He felt safe and protected, something that he had never truly felt before. He heard a twig snap and turned quickly with his wand drawn at the intruder of his peaceful tranquility. _Ron_. He just stared at the boy and didn't say a word.

"Uh, hi Harry." He was nervous but Harry stood his ground with his wand still pointed at Ron. Ron visibly swallowed and continued. "Look, I just came out here to say I'm sorry."

Harry spiked.

"I was just angry, you know and I didn't want to lose to Slytherin."

He spiked again and his ring glowed.

Ron's eyes widened slightly as he felt a pulse of magic. He laughed uneasily, "boy Harry. You've really gotten strong lately."

"I nearly died." He was fuming, but he was trying _so_ hard to control his magic.

"But you didn't. And you're okay now… Aren't you?"

"I don't know. Am I?" he took a step towards Ron. His face contorted with anger and his wand was still pointed at Ron. He directed his wand slightly to the right, "Expulso", and the rock next to Ron exploded blasting him a couple of meters to the right. Ron was splayed on his back and tried sitting up, holding himself up with his arms. He had a couple of cuts down the left of his face from the blast of the rock.

"I told you, the next time you crossed me I wouldn't be as forgiving. But apparently you need reminding." He pointed his wand at Ron again.

"I nearly died." He repeated and Ron could only nod his head.

"Harry, please I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen that way, please you have to understand. Please." He was begging, Harry felt so strong.

"Aculeatum", he said forcefully and a white blast hit Ron in the face. He cried out in pain, holding his face. His face puffed up and started going red.

"Expelliarmus", and Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into the hand of Severus. Harry took a step back as he came towards the two. He assessed Ron and said, "Go to the Hospital Wing Mr. Weasley. Get that face attended to."

"Yes, sir." He didn't bother to argue, he knew that it was going to happen at some point so gingerly walked away from the two.

Severus turned to Harry who had his head bowed, looking at his feet. He took the ring off and gave it back to Severus. "I can't control it, it's too powerful." He said mournfully.

Severus held out his wand to Harry. "Here, take this and put that blasted ring back on. It's not dangerous; you just don't know how to handle it yet. I will help you."

Harry took his wand and slipped the ring back on. He felt a twinge in his heart, and so did Severus. "Why does it do that?" Harry sighed, still looking down. He didn't want this to happen every time he took it off.

"Another time, Harry. But for now, lets get you back inside. That was some power you had behind that 'Expulso' curse."

"Every time I see him, it just makes me angry. He could have _killed_ me."

"And let us be thankful he didn't." he reached out and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Hey!" Harry pushed his hand away and tried to restore his hair that made Severus snort.

They made their way to the castle and went straight down to the dungeons. They were at the cross point when they stopped. "You need to see your class mates. Go to the common room, then after dinner if you wish you may come and see me."

Harry was confused. "Are you not going to take points off for me attacking another student?"

"You want me to?" Severus quirked back.

"Well, no. But shouldn't you?"

Severus chuckled. "5 points from Slytherin, for the harm of another student."

Harry was happy with that, and then Severus smirked. "And 5 points _to_ Slytherin for their boy wonder who looks…" he paused and leaned in to Harry's ear, "too handsome for his own good."

Harry giggled, "Well I can't fault you there." He replied cheekily.

"Go. Before I take more points."

Riiight, alright I'm going. Geez." He laughed and walked off in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Severus shook his head and walked off to his office. He had lessons for the coming week to sort out and had to think of something those idiots that couldn't research volatile ingredients to do first thing Monday. There was also the matter of that ring to be considered. After his chat with Dumbledore, he felt that when Harry and Severus consummated their relationship, it was going to mean a lot more than they both expected. He supposed they would get to that but in the mean time, he had to keep Harry occupied. _Blast, he'll turn up tonight, I guarantee._ "Hmm." He sat behind his desk with his fingers steeped in front of his lips. _But I want him to come round. He's addictive_. He snorted. _Understatement_.

Harry walked into the common room and found the boys sitting in front of the fire.

"You alright there ribs?" chortled Draco.

Harry smiled at him, "Great. Thank you Draco." He said sarcastically and flopped down next to them, letting his head fall on the back of the couch.

"Where have you been anyway? I think I was starting to miss your annoying presence." Joked Draco.

"You _think_? Well that's reassuring. I've been resting and talking with Hermione, remember you saw me at lunch."

"Oh, that was you? Must have forgotten what you looked like." Harry slapped him across the arm and Draco put on a wounded face. "Only kidding lover boy. Anyway you've been the talk of the school you know."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"The girls are after you", he smirked and then laughed when Harry pulled a disgusting face. "Yeah, apparently there's some rumor about you being more powerful and that's got the girls in a frenzy."

Blaise leaned over to Harry. "It's hard for us gay's isn't it." He joked with them and they all laughed.

Harry stopped laughing and stared into the fire, he played with the ring again around his finger, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco. Another Slytherin who needed some help with his homework called Blaise over and left the two sitting on the couch.

"What's up, Potter. You look awfully pensive right now and it's freaking me out."

"The ring."

"Ahh, yes that was _some_ show you put on yesterday. I am assuming that's what caused it."

"Yeah, but the thing is, it's getting harder to control my spikes in magic and the worst thing is that _he_ can feel it every time I do."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he thought this over then widened them slightly as he realized what it might mean. "Harry…" he trailed off. He looked over to Draco and started to get nervous.

"What?" he said cautiously.

"You know what that could mean right?"

"No? What you going on about?"

He leaned really close to Harry so no one could hear what he was about to say. "It might mean that you are destined to be with Severus, you know… like a mate."

Harry stood up quickly, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Suddenly the world came crashing around him and he face planted into the floor, with Draco catching him at the last minute. When he woke he was lying on the couch with Draco and a couple of other Slytherins crowded around him.

"Welcome back." Said Draco.

He tried sitting up but his head was spinning so he placed it back down. "Good thing I like him then, huh." He tried to joke but his voice cracked slightly.

Draco looked concerned at his friend for a second and patted him on the shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after dinner and the students were back in their common rooms for the night. Harry was sitting by the fire whilst some 7th years played exploding snap and some 5th years played chess. It was quite a bit after curfew and Harry decided he was going to see Severus. He'd been thinking about what Draco had said and didn't want to believe it. _Would it change anything though?_ He just didn't know. He should talk to Severus about it, but how does one bring that conversation up. He frowned in concentration then stood, making his way to the dorm to grab his invisibility cloak. Blaise and Draco were making out on the bed.

"Don't mind me." He said as he made his was to his bed and shuffled round his trunk.

"Won't." Draco muffled through kissing.

"Oh, and don't wait up." He didn't receive an answer and rolled his eyes. He wrapped himself in his cloak and made his way out of the common room. The corridor appeared to be empty so he made his way down to Severus's office. He was standing outside the man's office, and then it occurred to him what happened last time he was standing outside. He double-checked the corridor making sure no one was about and cast his Patronus. He didn't ask it to say anything, just to prowl through the door and find Severus. His smoky green panther went through the door and straight into the man's private chambers.

Severus was sitting in his chair reading a book when he noticed a green figure coming round the corner of the couch, it stalked over to him and then sat at his feet looking at him expectantly.

"I take it Harry is wanting to come in." He said more to himself and the panther walked out into the office and disappeared as the man made his way to the office door. He opened the door and motioned for the empty space in front of him to come in. Once he shut the door, Harry dropped the cloak and looked at the man.

"Hey." He said shyly.

"Hey, yourself." He responded and took Harry's chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt his head up for a quick kiss. Their lips molded together and Harry stepped closer to the man. They broke away and Severus took Harry's hand, bringing him through to his private chambers and sat them on the couch. "So what brings you here tonight?"

"You said I could visit tonight… So here I am." He smiled up at Severus who regarded him carefully.

"You have something on your mind." He stated calmly.

Harry was silent for a second and stared into the fire that was roaring in front of them. "Yeah…" he said after a while. "It's something Draco said, but I don't know if it's true or not."

"Well…" Severus started as he stood up and made his way over to the cabinet where he kept his alcohol. He had a feeling this conversation was going to get rather awkward. _Alcohol makes everything better_. "Anything that comes out of that boys' mouth is usually a load of dribble."

Harry laughed at this, "You have a point."

Severus turned to Harry and gave him an 'I'm-not-stupid' look with his raised eyebrow, then turned back to pouring two glass tumblers with Firewhiskey. He made his way back to the couch and gave Harry one of the glasses. "Alright, what did Draco have to say?"

"It's just something about the ring." But stopped after he said this.

"Go, on." Severus was curious to know what the boy had to say about the matter.

"Well, he reckons that something inside the ring is trying to pull us together. Sorry, I can't quite remember, I passed out after he said it." And he hung his head.

Severus snorted, "I assure you, I'm not _that_ repulsive, Harry."

"OMG, no that's not what I meant. Oh man, ok. Uhm… It hadn't even crossed my mind until he said it… Sorry." He didn't really know what to say now. _Shit. Good going Harry_.

"I'm not offended, Harry so calm down you idiot." He said lovingly. He was sitting on Harry's right, turned slightly towards him with and had his leg crossed other his left leg, which almost looked like he was encasing Harry with his body. He put his right hand on the boys' right thigh and absentmindedly stroked it with his thumb. "I, actually came to that same conclusion today myself. I'm glad you brought it up, saves me the horror of chasing you out of the castle." He half snorted, half chuckled at his attempt at a joke. They both took a sip from their glasses and then Harry downed the rest of his drink, earning a concerned glance from the man and Harry put his glass on the coffee table beside him.

"It's true then."

"I believe so, Harry. I believe, as mad as my Great, Great Grandmother was, she was also rather smart. I suppose that when the time came, the wearer of the ring who presents it to their 'one true love' or in other words, 'destined mate' unlocks one of the spells. I have heard rumors of such a spell in ancient texts and provides the wearer who it is gifted to, protection and a source of emergency energy if they are deemed to be in trouble. The reason you were able to wandlessly summon your broomstick when you were knocked off your broom yesterday was because you were able to tap into my energy. That's why whenever your magic starts to build I can feel it. I was given the ring by my mother although she never said anything about bonding or transferred magic."

He finished and downed the last of his drink, placing the empty glass on the other table beside the couch. He took both of Harry's hands in his own and looked at the boy. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts so decided he would let the boy process the information. Eventually he spoke.

"So, what about the mating thing?"

"I was given the ring out of love from my familiar, being my mother. You were presented the ring as a gesture of the romantic kind. I believe the word you are looking for in this is 'consummation'."

"Sex?"

Severus chuckled slightly and smirked at Harry. "Yes. In other words, sex."

"Ok, I can live with that."

"Reassuring." Severus responded sarcastically.

"Will anything happen when we do… uhm, consummate?"

"I can honestly say I do not know, Harry. But there is a possibility that with our magical signatures more inline with each other, your magical energy may not spike as much so you will have more control."

"Well that sounds like a positive." He looked down at the ring and Severus ran a finger over the gem. They both felt warmth radiate through their bodies and looked at each other as it did.

"Do you feel that?" Harry asked; unsure if it was just him and the alcohol or if Severus had felt it as well and it was part of the spell on the ring.

"I felt it."

Harry moved and climbed onto Severus's lap so he was straddling the man. He leaned forward and gave the man a passionate kiss. Something just told him he wanted to ravish the man and make him feel the most pleasure possible. He moved and ground his hips against Severus and put his hands either side of the man's neck. Severus knew what Harry was doing, but it was a school night and it was getting late. He let this go on for another ten minutes then pulled the boy back.

"That's enough, Harry. I know what you're doing," he raised an eyebrow at Harry, "but not tonight. It's late, and you are still healing."

Harry pouted. "Ok." He sighed and rolled off Severus and placed his head on his left shoulder. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry and gave him a quick hug.

"Come on, brat. Off you go."

They stood and he walked Harry to the door. Harry put the cloak around his shoulders and gave Severus one last kiss before departing through the door. Once he shut the door, Severus turned his back to it and slide down to the floor, breathing a heavy sigh. He vowed to himself that when the time came he was going to be prepared and give Harry the most romantic evening for their consummation. He stood and made his way to the bedroom, because of Harry's incessant frivolity he had a rather _hard_ problem and it needed attending to. He stripped down to nothing and got under the covers, once he was comfortable he started stoking himself and pictured different ways he could take Harry, which led him to a quick completion. Now feeling sated he rolled over and instantly fell asleep thinking about Harry.


	20. Tears and Unwanted Attention

**Chapter 20**

The month went by much the same as the first week back after the break except Harry had no other Quidditch injuries, Ron and the other Gryffindors stayed as far away from Harry as possible and Harry visited Severus nightly. It was now a couple of days before Valentines Day and the school was a hive of activity. Dumbledore had announced a couple of weeks previously that there was to be a Valentines Day themed ball on the Friday, which so happened to be the day Valentines, fell on. At the time all Severus could think was drinking himself into oblivion but when he had looked over to see Harry's puppy dog eyes looking at him he changed his mind very quickly. _That was going to be the night_, he thought. Everywhere you looked around the castle, there would be some kind of pink or red indication that the day was fast approaching. The owls had been busy as well with all the secret admirer notes and gifts being exchanged. 

Harry's head thumped down on the table as he saw Mystic flying towards him at breakfast on the Thursday, the day before Valentines Day. She landed on his flat back with a mouthful of pink letters and notes for her owner. Draco screwed his nose up at the letters and took them from Mytic's mouth with his thumb and forefinger as if they were carrying contagious diseases, and placed them in front of Harry. 

"It really _is_ disgusting the amount of fawning they do over you."

"Won ov ma reshons I mont a pubmic remshionsip."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other in utter astonishment and confusion. "As I've told you before, Potter. I don't speak gibberish." Draco scoffed biting into some toast.

Harry looked up and whispered what he had said. "It's one of the reasons I want a _public_ relationship." He sighed. Severus was killing Harry, he wanted to have sex with the man so badly but he always found an excuse to not do it. They ranged from being inappropriate whilst at school, to Severus being his Professor. He also pulled out the 'I'm too tired', excuse just the other night. It was infuriating. He took another look at the pile of pink and red rubbish and let his head drop back onto the table with a thud.

"You do realize that every time you do that, more of what little brain cells you have, fall out."

"If I remember correctly, Draco, I believe we are getting the same marks in all our classes. Either you're just as dumb or I have _many_ brain cells." Harry shot back. He started sifting through the letters to see if there were any that were from his friends as friendly gestures but didn't find any, so after staring intensely at them and concentrating his energy on the pile, they burst into flames leaving a pile of ash.

"Mr. Potter, I'm wounded." Severus said as he put his hand over his heart, walking by them on his way out of the Great Hall.

Harry smirked and then started giggling, as did most of the Slytherin's around them. No one knew of their relationship apart from Hermione and Draco, but even in the Slytherin house they could have a joke. Because a teacher and student relationship was vastly unheard of the others put it down to a friendly banter between Housemates.

The hall started to empty as class was approaching, so Harry went to stand with Draco and Blaise following. They had Care of Magical creatures first thing but it was their lecture class instead of hands on learning. Harry was sitting at his desk and got thinking about the ball. He didn't really know what to do about the whole partner situation. He wanted so badly to go with Severus but he knew the man wouldn't agree to it. He supposed he could ask Hermione, but she probably had someone lined up. _Everyone knows you're gay anyway_. Draco was out of the question because he was taking Blaise and he was _not_ going to ask Pansy. Although now he thought about it someone had already asked her. He sighed and Draco looked over at him, frowning.

"What's got you down _now_? He whispered.

"Partner for the ball." He whispered back and immediately Draco knew what he meant.

By the end of class he had decided he wasn't going to go and he was going to hide in the common room all night. There was no point in arriving solo and being dismembered apart by the female population at Hogwarts and the few stray males. He walked out of class feeling determined but still a little deflated. He didn't wait for Draco or Blaise and made his way up the stairs towards Charms, sitting near the back of the class this time so he could tune out. Hermione came and sat next to him.

"Hey, Harry. Nice little show at breakfast." She smiled. "What's on your mind?"

Oh she knew him all too well. Whenever something was eating his mind he would sit at the back of the classroom. He looked over to her.

"Would you like to go to the Valentine's Ball with me?" he asked politely and rather quietly.

She blushed and took his hand before giving him a sad smile. "It's okay. I knew you would have someone already."

"Oh Harry, don't get down about it. You'll find someone."

"You know who I want to take, and we both know that it can't happen." He said sadly and looked down at his book in front of him. "I'm not going to go. Too much hassle."

"What and you think that _he _will let you not turn up. Ha, I thought you were smart, Harry. Look, just go by yourself or you could always join another couple… Or not?" she added when Harry looked at her like 'are you serious?'

After lunch, Harry had the afternoon off and went to the library to study until dinnertime. The more he occupied his mind, the happier he was going to feel. It hadn't turned out how he wanted though and spent a good hour right before dinner holding back the tears and failing. All he wanted was to have a normal life, and then he decided to fall in love with his teacher._ Love? _He wanted to be like everyone else and go to the ball all dressed up, dancing among friends, hormones raging with the promise of something more later on. _But no_. He packed up his homework and put the books he got out away, then made his way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Severus looked up when Harry came into the hall for dinner; he came in later than everyone else and still had his bag with him. _He's been crying_. Severus was trumped and didn't have a clue at what the boy would be upset about. Only to the trained eye would you have been able to see that Harry had been crying, so only Hermione and Draco were the others to notice. Draco looked at him concerned when he sat down.

"Where have _you_ been all afternoon?"

"Went to the library to study. Had to keep my mind occupied. I failed, obviously."

"What are you going to do about tomorrow night then?" Draco inquired.

"Not going. No point." He said stiffly and piled a load of carrots onto his plate.

"Well there's no changing your mind then." And he dropped the topic. He wasn't going to fuel Harry. Draco looked over to Severus who was eying Harry closely and he gently shook his head to the man when Severus made eye contact with him. Severus narrowed his eyes slightly and sat back in his chair in contemplation. He then finally understood why Harry was upset. _I can't be seen with him. It would ruin us both_. It was Severus's turn to sigh and he put his crossed forearms on the table and stared down at his empty plate. He was going to have to think of a way to cheer him up tomorrow.

Dinner passed and curfew was fast approaching but Harry wasn't leaving tonight to see Severus, he thought it would hurt too much to see the man he couldn't show off. He was currently trying out a new Charms spell without much success, as his mind just wasn't in it. An hour after curfew and the common room was still busy with people talking about the ball the following day so Harry decided to take a walk. He put away his work and took it to the dorm before ditching them on his desk and grabbing his cloak. He was still in his school uniform but he didn't really care, he was only going to walk around the castle. He couldn't see Draco or Blaise anywhere so quietly made his way through the corridor and slipped through the common room and portrait. At night the dungeons freaked him out a little so he made his was to the upper levels of the castle and found an open spot where the moon was in full light and sat down. He stared out into the clear sky and looked up at the stars. He let his head fall back against the stone wall, still covered in his cloak and let the tears fall but trying to keep the actual sobbing to a minimum.

Severus was sitting in his living area wondering where his Harry was._ Why isn't he here?_ He would have though he'd want to spend as much time as possible with the man seeing as they couldn't be together tomorrow night. He took another swig of Firewhiskey and set it down on the coffee table beside him. He decided the boy wasn't going to come at all so stood and made his way to the bedroom and into bed. Just as he rolled over onto his side his body filled with sadness, doubt and grief. He knew then that it was Harry and he was in two minds whether he should seek the boy out. _If he didn't come and see you, I probably shouldn't_.

Back in Harry's alcove the tears had stopped and he just stared at one star in the sky. Nothing was going through his head now he was just staring. When he was crying he had suddenly become disheartened by Severus's actions and he suddenly felt doubtful about his relationship with the man. Harry felt as though their relationship had come to a stand still and it was getting rather repetitive. _But I love his company_._ And his voice_. He snorted at his own thoughts, only _he_ could come up with something so ridiculous. He was starting to feel a cool breeze and it was quite chilling so he stood and decided to make his way back to the common room whilst he remained unseen. He ended up walking past the man's office door and stopped. _I want to see him_. Oh he was so confused, he couldn't decide whether he was tired of the relationship or just wanting to jump into bed with the man and cuddle. He sighed for the hundredth time that day and kept walking to the common room. Once through he noted that everyone had gone to bed so quietly crept down the corridor and to his dorm. He took the cloak off before entering the dorm, he wasn't sure Blaise knew he had an invisibility cloak and didn't want him to freak out. He undressed quickly and ducked under the covers, he was pleased to see that the other two were asleep _and_ in their own beds too tonight. He really didn't need a reminder of what he was missing out on.

* * *

><p>Friday morning rolled round much too quickly for Harry and he groaned when he heard Draco and Blaise moving about. He rolled over and was met with a face full of Mystic and tried stroking her feathers rather ungracefully. She hooted annoyed at him and he tried opening his eyes but from the crying last night they were rather puffy.<p>

"Morning girl. What have…" he frowned when she had a letter in her beak. _Huh?_ He took it from her and she jumped up onto his desk. _That's odd, they don't usually come till breakfast_.

Draco almost sensed his thoughts. "Well that one obviously can't wait." He said sarcastically. Harry nearly choked when he looked over at Draco as he was currently holding a massive bouquet of red roses from Blaise.

"Neither could Balise apparently." He said rather confused.

"Hmph, just open the damned letter will you so you'll stop looking at me like that."

Harry glanced back down at the letter that was black with a white seal on the back of the envelope. He carefully opened it and there was a black piece of paper that had white writing on it. He read it.

_**Dearest Harry,**_

_**I sincerely hope this did not make the burn pile like the rest of them. I realize that we cannot be seen together on a day that we could be together however, there will be a time today that no one will miss our presence.**_

_**At the Ball tonight, do not despair. I have plans, and plans that you will approve of, I am certain. Today is about you, and you shall be at the front of my mind at every second. Blind yourself with love and joy today Harry, you deserve it.**_

_**I will see you at breakfast, I hope you like pancakes.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_****_

_**Severus**_

_**P.s Say the following words aloud. "Rose Mei Sedem"**_

Harry held the letter in his hand for a while. _He wrote to me._ He was suddenly giddy with delight. _He wrote to me_, he repeated and put the letter to his chest. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry's childlike manner. Harry read it again and then aloud he read the words at the bottom of Severus's note.

"Rose me sedem." Before his eyes, the letter transformed into a red rose. _Wow, that was cool_. He held it and took a sniff and it smelt so sweet. He took another sniff because it smelt familiar. _It smells like him_. Harry stared at it for a little while then decided he should probably get up as his stomach started to rumble. Then he remembered the letter, _Mmm pancakes. I hope they're chocolate_, and with that thought he ran to take a shower and get dressed. Once he showered and dressed he went over to the mirror and did a once over of his appearance. He decided that today he was going to have his hair spiked forward in a short Mohawk that seemed to give him an edgy look and made sure his uniform looked presentable with his top button done up and tie perfectly in the middle. He looked down at his ring and rubbed his left thumb over it and a sense of love and devotion rushed through him.

Severus was sitting at breakfast looking out over the student population with disgust as pink letters and gifts flew around the hall. As he sat, he suddenly felt a rush of love and devotion spread through his body and he knew it was Harry. Not long later and the boy in his thoughts walked through the doors with an attitude that oozed confidence. He had his right hand in his trouser pocket and swaggered sexily over to the Slytherin table. From where Severus was sitting he could hear the gushes and 'ooh's directed at Harry when the girls saw him and the hall volume went down slightly. He sat next to Draco who smirked at him.

"I see you're in a better mood."

"Well, he sent me a Valentine and made me pancakes for breakfast. So I. Am. One. Happy, Harry." And stared down at his plate which was now piled high with chocolate and raspberry pancakes with chocolate sauce running down the sides and raspberries on the side. He started drooling and looked up towards the ceiling praying, sending a praise of thanks to his lover.

Severus was watching Harry carefully and was rather amused by the boys' actions. He saw him sit down and then when his breakfast appeared in front of him, saw the boy look skyward and mutter something then began tucking in. Severus sat back in his chair with a mug of coffee poised on his lips as he sat smugly watching Harry. This did not go unnoticed by a certain headmaster and frankly he was overjoyed that his two boys were getting somewhere. Severus caught a glimpse of Mystic flying over his head with a large bag of letters and gifts for Harry. He saw Harry roll his eyes and Draco looked horrified. He didn't know what spell Harry had used but felt a twinge of anger coming within his chest as Harry spotted it and drew his wand aiming it at the bag. The bag burst apart, but instead of flames it turned into Valentine's confetti. The hall erupted into happy praise, _Idiots he just blew up your love letters_, he thought astounded. Whilst everyone was occupied with the falling confetti he saw Harry look confusingly at the tip of his wand. _Obviously, not the spell he wanted_, he snorted.

Harry was just finishing his last mouthful of pancakes and he was feeling rather full, even _he_ had to admit, it was rather adventurous trying to fit the contents into his stomach. Once the last piece was consumed he looked at his plate as words started appearing on golden surface.

_**Tonight will be even sweeter**_.

He frowned slightly, but there were butterflies in his stomach. He vowed that if Severus was winding him up only to tell him they weren't going to finally have sex he would disembowel the man. Harry just happened to look up as Severus was making his way out of the hall and when they locked eyes Severus smirked and winked at him blush furiously. He was being so sweet and it was a little out of character for the man.

Slytherin had Transfiguration first thing that morning and he stood up to leave seeing as Draco and Blaise were into their own thing. He didn't mind anymore and wasn't at all jealous as Severus had got him excited and had captured his attention once again. As he was walking out of the hall a 6th year Ravenclaw cornered him with a wry smile on her face.

"Well, Good Morning handsome," she smirked. "Would you like to attend the Ball tonight with me?" and she fluttered he eye lashes.

Harry was taken back. _Don't these people know I'm gay?_ "Sorry, I'm already sorted." He smiled sadly at her and went to brush past her but she caught his sleeve and pushed him against the wall.

"Oh, Harry. I _know_ you don't." she was trying to be sexy and mysterious but Harry wasn't having a bar of it. He could feel his magic spike and she let him go.

"I'm taken. Leave me alone." He tried the direct approached and she backed off slightly giving him enough room to leave the hall. Severus had just turned the corner and could see his office in sight when he felt a rush of anger centralize from his chest. _Harry_, he thought briefly before continuing.

Hermione had seen this interaction and she bound after him to see what the story was. "Harry." She called after him and he stopped for her and turned around.

"Morning Hermione."

"I just saw what happened, are you okay?" They started walking towards the Dungeons.

"My magic spiked and she got a little scared and backed off. Don't these people know I'm gay? I'm going to say no to a female if they were to ask me, even if I _was_ single."

He giggled. "Speaking of which. How is the man in question?"

"Sent me a really cute letter this morning and arranged for me to have pancakes at breakfast." He smiled shyly and Hermione thought he looked downright adorable like that.

"Aww, see I knew you two would be fine. So my next question is, how are you going to work tonight out? You obviously can't be seen with him."

"I think he has something arranged for later tonight judging by what he wrote in the letter. I know something that _I want_ to do, but I'm not holding my breath."

Hermione giggled again, "I can only guess what _that_ might be." Which earned her a slap across the arm. "Hey, you've only been going on about it for _weeks_. I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, I know." And they both laughed easily. They stopped outside the Potions classroom and Harry spoke.

"I'll see you next class Hermione, hopefully I make it to both classes before being devoured by the female population."

"Just stun them, Harry. I'm sure Dumbledore will understand." She winked at him and they bid farewell.

Harry was nearly at the Transfiguration classroom when another couple of girls from Gryffindor cornered him literally as he was about to enter the classroom. "Heya, Harry. We would like to ask if you would consider joining us to the Valentines Ball tonight." They looked so sure of them selves and confident he would say yes, it was a shame no one got to see their facial expressions when he simply said 'no' and walked into the classroom. He could have sworn he heard them run off crying about how unfair life was. He sat at his desk and Pansy sat down next to him.

"You know, Harry. You'll be fighting them off all day. Even _I_ know when someone is a lost cause."

He knew he was going to regret asking, but he tried anyway. "Got any tips?"

She looked at him surprised that he hadn't snapped at her. "Heaps." And Harry beamed at her but she put her perfectly manicured hand up as if to stop him and continued. "But none that would work for _you_."

He deflated slightly and sighed. "I should have known that."

Pansy patted him on the shoulder and then the class started. During the class a couple of Hufflepuff girls had passed him notes asking if he would go with them. He passed them straight to Pansy and when Professor McGonagall wasn't looking, she sent the notes back in the shape of daggers. This behaviour continued through the next class as well and by lunchtime the rumors that Harry was going with Pansy were spreading like wildfire. Pansy's partner was a fellow Slytherin so he knew what had been going on and wasn't concerned. He even walked with Harry and Pansy between classes to help Harry out.

At lunchtime, Severus was sitting at his spot on the head table and was well aware of the rumors that were circulating about his Harry. He was curious to know how true they were, not that he cared because they were going to meet tonight. As he was eating lunch a small snake slithered up his chair leg and curled around his arm with a piece of parchment in his mouth. The snake dropped the piece of paper in Severus's lap and stayed wrapped around his arm. _Must be from Harry_, he thought seeing as the boy could speak Parseltongue. He unfolded the note and read it.

_**Severus,**_

_**Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious. Do I want to know how you found out what my favourite was? **_

_**I can't wait for tonight, time seems to be ticking too slowly. By now I'm sure you've heard numerous rumors. They aren't true. I promise.**_

_**Thinking of you,**_

_**Harry.**_

As soon as he finished reading it, the snake that was wrapped around his arm coughed and green light shot out of its mouth and burnt the piece of parchment. Severus was surprised, he didn't know snakes could do this, but then the snake vanished into a puff of green smoke and he realized it must have been a charm. _Clever_. He looked over to Harry and saw the boy looking at him desperately. He smiled slightly and went back to his lunch, Harry was going to have to deal with the unwanted attention himself.

Apparently Severus couldn't keep his own promise as he stood to leave the hall half way through lunch and saw Harry doing the same just before a 7th year Hufflepuff male grabbed Harry by the forearm and dragged him out of the hall and around the corner. Severus could feel Harry's magic spike and quickened his pace. Just as he rounded the corner he saw the Hufflepuff boy being blasted back by some unseen force that Severus knew was Harry.

"Mr. Shahbandar. 20 points from Hufflepuff." He looked like he was about to protest when Severus held up his hand and gave him a stern look, "I can make it more if you like."

The boy stood and brushed himself off before hightailing it back around the corner. Severus looked to Harry.

"You okay, Harry?" he said quietly.

Harry was brushing him self off and looked up to the man. "I think the guys are worse than the girls."

Severus grunted, "Just remember who you're with and there won't be any trouble." He said stiffly.

"Of course, I'm not –" wait was Severus _jealous_. He narrowed his eyes at the man playfully and smiled. "Didn't know you were the  
>jealous type, Severus."<p>

"What? I'm not – oh just shut it will you. Besides, you didn't come and see me last night."

Harry looked down, "Oh, yeah."

Severus looked around the hallway and pushed Harry in the direction of a little alcove just off the main entrance. "Why didn't you come and see me? You have made it a habit of letting me know if you aren't coming." He paused and when Harry wasn't going to say anything continued. "I missed you."

Harry sighed and looked up to the man, his face was only half lit because of the alcove. "I was a little upset about the whole Ball thing tonight, and we hadn't really discussed it. I just saw everyone in the common room talking about the ball and how excited they were and I was sitting there like, 'I can't bring the one I want'." He shrugged and looked down.

"I figured as much." He lifted Harry's face to look at him and their lips met briefly in a chaste kiss. Severus went to pull away but Harry pushed forward crashing their lips together again, wanting to get more passionate. Severus took Harry's face in both hands stopping him. "As much as I would like to continue the sequence of these events, I have a class to teach and I do not fancy poking someone in the eye as I walk past them."

Harry got a funny look on his face and Severus was slightly concerned until it was clear Harry was trying to hold back laughter. He could no longer hang on to and let it all out. He was laughing so hard that he was crying and tried to hide his face in Severus's robes. When he pulled away he wiped his tears away on his robes and when he looked at Severus's face, the man was not amused.

"Oh, that was hilarious. I've never heard you be that blunt and humorous at the same time."

"Hmm." Was all Severus said and went to leave the alcove but Harry stopped him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He smiled warmly at Severus and he pushed the boy into the wall.

"You didn't, you just made extra plans for us tonight that I wasn't expecting to consider." He smirked and Harry gulped at the implications he was going to be facing. "I will see you tonight."

"Can't wait, stud." He winked at the man and sashayed out of the alcove with the same amount of confidence oozing from his attitude like this morning as he made his way to the common room. Severus blinked and stayed where he was for a moment, not in his whole life would he have expected that to come out of the boys' mouth. Not ever. _Cheeky brat_. He would certainly pay for that before he pleasured the boy senseless.


	21. Valentines Ball and Delivered Promises

**Chapter 21**

School was finished for the day, with the last class being cancelled due to preparations for the Valentines Ball. All Professors were required to attend a meeting regarding the Ball that was held in the Great Hall, which had been locked so the students couldn't get in. The teachers were sitting in the middle of the hall with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables pushed together to make a large one and they were all sitting around it. Severus was sitting opposite the Headmaster who was simply beaming over the upcoming Ball. They discussed how the events of the night were going to unfold and who would be in control of what. All the teachers were required to help with the Ball and Severus found himself stuck monitoring the students inside the Great Hall until it was time to disperse to their common rooms, then he was segregated to scouring the hallways looking for rule breakers. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest in protest, which was very much like Severus and Dumbledore shook his head, there was no negotiating with the man. On the inside however, Severus was over the moon and he had an idea the man had done this on purpose. He wasn't the only one who was going to be monitoring the hallways and this gave him the opportunity to steal Harry away afterwards without anyone knowing.

Once Dumbledore had finished giving out orders and explaining the plans, the teachers were left to go and prepare. Some of the teachers, like Professor Flitwick and McGonagall were left to decorate the hall and Dumbledore set off to direct the house elves of what to prepare for the meal and refreshments. Severus left the hall and made his way down to his private chambers. He had plans of his own and they didn't involve the rest of the school population. He had a plan for Harry and he didn't really know how long it was going to take.

Once his chambers had been transformed appropriately he went to have a shower before changing into his dress robes. He had decided to wear his black suit robe with white shirt and black tie with black dress shoes. If he remembered correctly, Harry liked this particular set on him and it was Harry who he was aiming to impress. He also decided at the last minute that he was going to tie his hair back like he had at the Malfoy Manor Christmas Ball, he took a piece of black leather and tied his hair at the nape of his neck. _Perfect, even if I do say so my self._ He did a once over of the bedroom and once he was happy left his rooms, heading to the Great Hall before the frivolities started.

* * *

><p>Harry had just finished his last class of the day and he was exhausted. It had only been two hours since lunch and the females just kept coming. He was getting to the point where he was going to explode and hurt someone if they came near him. Pansy and Draco missioned it to the common room with Harry so he could have some peace and quiet.<p>

"Thanks guys. I owe you."

"Of course you do." They said together laughing and he walked off up to the dorm to get changed. He took out all three of his suit dress robes and laid them out on the bed. _This shouldn't be so hard to choose_, he thought. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and decided that he was going to take a shower to clear his head. He grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom. Once he was under the hot water he let his mind wander to tonight._ I wonder what Severus has planned?_ He picked the soap up and started to wash his body, closing his eyes as he thought. _He looked so handsome today. More so than usual_. He reached his abdomen and kept going lower, he hadn't realized his current thoughts had stirred him until his fingers brushed the side of his cock and he was rock hard. He opened his eyes and looked down sighing. _Guess it wouldn't hurt_. He put the soap back and gingerly started to stroke himself. Whilst he was doing this, he was thinking about a naked Severus, one that was between his legs, mouth sucking on him, and then moving to put his cock inside Harry. Present Harry put his left hand on the shower wall to steady himself as he had one of the more intense orgasms whilst going solo. By the time he rode out the orgasm he was panting and trying to regain his breath. He suddenly realized where he was and hoped to Merlin no one had heard him grunt.

He washed himself once more, turned the shower off and toweled himself dry, wrapping the towel around his waist and made his way back to the dorm to pick out his robe. When he walked in Draco was standing by his bed with his arms crossed looking at Harry's options.

"I want to say the red one because it's Valentines Day themed. But you're a Slytherin so I would say the dark green one. Then again, you're Severus's lover so I would say the Black one."

"Thanks Draco, that was such a big help." He said sarcastically.

Blaise came through the door at this stage and went over to them. "The red one." He stated and walked over to his own bed, pulling out his trunk and going through it to find his own dress robes.

"Hmm, no the green one." Said Draco. "I like the green one, and it matches your eyes better."

"I think I want to wear the black one. It's neutral that way."

"Well make up your bloody mind will you bone head? You're giving me a head ache." Draco complained.

Harry laughed, "Alright, fine. I'll go with the green one, no offence Blaise."

"None taken." A voice floated from under the bed.

Harry found a pair of his black silk boxers and slipped them on before putting his suit robes on. He _did_ end up choosing the green robes as they complimented his eyes so well. He turned to Draco and Blaise holding his three suit shirts up.

"White", said Blaise.

"Black", said Draco. "Bet you're going to say 'grey' aren't you?"

"Actually no, Draco I was going to say, I think _Blaise_ is right this time."

"Fine but make sure you're wearing this." He shouted over his shoulder, he turned round and threw his black tie at Harry. "Trust me." He said winking.

Harry was now fully dressed and was putting on the tie after, which he did the top button on his blazer. He decided he was going to put his hair how he usually did by spiking it to the front and then styling it to the left. He eyed himself in the mirror and got the thumbs up from Draco. He and Blaise were going as a vomit worthy cute couple and had matching suit robes, which were dark grey with a dark pink tie and white shirts. Harry looked over at the clock above the door and saw that it was nearly time to go. He let the other two go before him, as he was suddenly feeling really nervous about this and the suspense of 'later' was killing him. He just wanted the man now. _Shouldn't have to go through this drama first_, he sighed and straightened himself as he walked through the door, down the corridor into the common room and out into the castle.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had opened the doors and the students who were waiting to come in gasped when they saw the Great Hall. The long tables had been replaced with large round ones and the hall had been lengthened to fit the new arrangement. Covering the walls was a pink hue instead of the stone walls they were so used to and the ceiling had been charmed to show a pink sunset which would later be turning into a clear nights sky with a full moon and millions of bright stars. The tables had silver tablecloths on them with pink and red centerpieces and decorations. Along the walls there were silver and pink streamers with silver, pink and red balloons. The students started filing in and Severus was standing up at the teacher's table that was at the end of the hall eying everyone that was coming in. In the middle he saw Blaise and Draco walking in with some other Slytherins but he couldn't see Harry. <em>That bloody boy better turn up, <em>he.

It seemed that the last of the students had arrived and Harry was nowhere in sight. He growled and Dumbledore looked over to him as he started to storm down the middle of the hall towards the door. He simply chuckled at the mans' actions, he knew that Harry was nearing the hall, he could sense his nervous magic, how Severus couldn't he didn't know, unless he himself was just as nervous. Severus only managed a few steps when Harry stepped round the corner looking more handsome than the man had ever seen him. Severus stopped dead in his tracks and took a deep breath as he took Harry's image in.

Harry stopped at the doorway when he saw Severus coming towards him and stopped. He too took a deep breath in when he saw Severus. He was wearing exactly what he wore at the Manor over Christmas and he looked gorgeous in Harry's eyes. He had to mentally shake himself and seemed flustered, as he looked either side of the room for Draco or Hermione. He saw them both at the same table with a space between them and he had never been more grateful in his life for the arrangement.

Severus composed himself and kept walking as if he were supposed to be walking in that direction to begin with, then returned to stand next to the Headmaster who was eying him humorously.

"You shouldn't doubt the boy, Severus. I know he's just as excited as you are."

"Hmm." Was all the Headmaster got in return from the man and he smiled to himself. He wasn't a fool. He knew Severus was planning something and if he was honest with the man, it had to happen.

Dumbledore waved his hands once over the hall and the feast was presented to the student body. There was a gasp as the food appeared and they all started tucking in. The teachers made their way to their seats and they too started feasting although Severus was doing some of his own feasting inside the confines of his head with a certain green eyed boy sitting at one of the middle tables. He just couldn't take his eyes off the boy and was admiring his beauty when Harry looked up at him and smiled a shy smile before bowing his head again.

Hermione noticed this and leaned over. "I see you have an admirer. He hasn't taken his eyes off you since you arrived. If I'm honest, he looks rather handsome tonight."

"Yeah, he does doesn't he." He sighed. "I really just want all this to be over so I can crawl into bed with him."

"Gah, too much information, Potter." Draco said disgusted and Hermione giggled.

"I'm sure he feels the same way, Harry. I mean look at him, he looks so unimpressed. I can almost tell you what he's thinking." She said suggestively and Harry blushed again.

_Why am I blushing? I haven't done this in ages._ He kept tucking into his food and snuck another peek at the Master of Potions. He was currently conversing with Professor Vector beside him but must have sensed Harry watching and he looked over and smiled slightly, slowly raising an eyebrow at him. Harry slowly morphed his face into a predatorily intense and seductive stare. He could see Severus's eyes widen ever so slightly and shift in his seat, crossing his legs in the process. Harry looked away feeling triumphant; there was no feeling shy tonight. He decided then and there that the fun and flirtatious Harry was making a show for his man.

* * *

><p>The feast was finishing up and the students started mingling and showing off their partners to one another. As they all stood to move around, the tables slid off to the edges of the hall to make way for the dance floor and the music started pumping as the lighting turned down until it was almost dark. Attached to the walls over looking the dance floor were coloured lights that moved and danced round the different spots, which created a club-like atmosphere. At this stage with the loud thumping music everyone were dancing together and having fun in groups. Harry was currently dancing with Pansy with her partner, Draco, Blaise and Hermione with her partner and they were all jumping round and moving their bodies.<p>

Severus was overlooking the students and was grouped with Professor's McGonagall and Sprout who were gossiping about the elegant dresses the females were wearing. He wanted to roll his eyes; this was every bit as boring as he expected it to be. He looked around the hall but he couldn't see Harry. _Brat had better not have escaped_. A couple minutes later he spotted the boy trying to sneak off into the corner as he was being stalked by a group of girls. He chuckled to himself but did feel a little sorry for him. _He shouldn't have to put up with this_. Severus stormed over to the girls as Harry backed up to the wall.

"May, I suggest you ladies leave poor Mr. Potter alone. I dare say he is sick of your unwanted attention." He boomed over at them and the girls quickly went their separate ways.

Harry was leaning against the wall and scratched the back of his neck looking to Severus. "Thanks, thought they were going to take me alive."

They were in the shadows in the corner of the room where no one was standing that meant they weren't going to draw attention to themselves. Severus leaned forward to Harry and said in his ear, making sure he could hear him, "I'll be the one to take you tonight, Harry."

His voice was so sexual and seductive that it sent shivers down Harry's spine and his cock twitched with interest. When Severus pulled back, Harry took a step forward so he was in contact with the mans chest. He looked up at the man through his lashes and smirked. With his right hand that was hanging by his waist he moved it towards the top of the mans trousers and hooked his index finger through the front most belt hoop and pulled the man closer.

"Can't wait." He gave Severus what he could only describe as the most drop dead gorgeous lopsided grin and walked off into the haze of the spinning colours and lights.

Severus spun round to see the back of Harry walking into the crowd. _What just happened?_ That boy was going to drive him crazy. This wasn't a Harry he'd quite seen before and to say it was a major turn on would be an understatement. He wandered back over to where the teachers were standing and stood next to the Headmaster. "I see young Harry has gained some confidence being around you."

He remained stone-faced and wasn't going to be sucked into one of his schemes. "Must be the Slytherin in him." As soon as the words escaped his mouth he regretted it. The Headmaster looked over to him with an insane twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, come now Severus, it mustn't be that. Not yet anyway." Severus's head spun round so fast to the Headmaster he thought he felt a click in his neck. _Did he actually just say that?_

The headmaster laughed at his antics. "You do not need to worry, Severus. Do what is right." He winked at Severus and walked off to talk to Professors Vector and McGonagall whilst Severus was rooted to the spot.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later and most of the couples that had stuck around were slow dancing to the steady slow beat of the music. Harry was standing at the back of the hall by where the teachers' table was and he was not happy. He thought that by now Severus would have whisked him away but here he stood in the shadows where no one could see him. It was dark in this corner of the hall and Harry was able to see everyone from this point. What he failed to see though was that behind him he wasn't alone.<p>

Suddenly without warning someone grabbed Harry from behind putting a hand over his mouth and his waist dragging him through the door that was just behind him. Harry wasn't going to give up without a fight and started trying to scream and he was kicking his legs trying to free him self. The corridor that Harry was taken through was dark and he couldn't see anything. They stopped after a few steps and a man's voice whispered in his ear. "Shh."

He let the boy go and took his wrist guiding him through the maze of tunnels until they stopped at what Harry could only guess was a door. It opened and the light blinded Harry. He tried to open his eyes but found a hand covering them.

"Where are you taking me?" his voice cracked a little and his magic spiked in fear. He received no answer and they kept walking. It was cold where they were but he could tell they were still within the castle somewhere. They went through three doors in quick succession and where they ended up was warm and Harry could smell candles. The person behind him put their body flush against Harry's back and took their hand away from his face allowing him to open his eyes.

As soon as Harry opened his eyes he knew where he was. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and leaned down to kiss the side of his neck. Harry rolled his neck to give Severus better access and moaned slightly. He turned in Severus's arms to look at the man and put his hand on the mans' cheek.

"You scared me twit." He said lovingly.

"I thought having an element of surprise would kick start our evening."

"That's one way of putting it. The room looks… amazing." Severus leaned down and took Harry's lips and massaged them with his own. He wound his hands around his waist and pulled the boy closer.

Harry and Severus were standing just by the door to the bedroom that was lit only by candles that were dotted around the room. They lined the bed side table, walls and Severus had enchanted the ceiling with candles like in the Great Hall so the room was quite dimly lit. Severus still had the black duvet cover with black silk sheets and pillow cases on the bed but he had littered a path with red roses from where they were standing to the bed and on the bed as well. Severus didn't want Harry to get drunk, but he had managed to swipe some champagne from the kitchens that was sitting in an ice bucket to the left of the bed, which was to the left of where they were standing and there were two glasses on the bedside table. Severus reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Come." He led Harry to the bed and took the bottle from the bucket, popping the cork he poured them both a small glass of champagne. He was going monitor how much the boy drank, but he felt that with a little buzz the boys' confidence would grow and would be more relaxed when they got to the main event. Harry took a couple of sips.

"Mmm, this is nice Severus."

"Only for _you_, Harry." And smiled at the boy.

He took Harry's glass and started undressing the boy in front of him. He slid Harry's blazer off onto the floor and loosened his tie as he worked his way down the buttons on Harry's shirt. Harry thought he would be brave so at the same time he started doing the same to Severus. Severus pushed Harry's shirt off but left the tie around his neck. Harry had finished unbuttoning his shirt and tie, so Severus wriggled them off, helping the boy and they also fell to the floor. They kicked their shoes off and their socks whilst they were at it. Severus moved forward and put his hand on Harry's lower back pulling him close. He curled his right hand around the back of Harry's neck and brought him in for a searing kiss. The passion that Harry felt in the kiss was emanating inside Severus's chest as well. Harry's hands were free so he brought them round and undid the button and zip on Severus's pants that he let drop to the floor. Severus once again broke the kiss and stepped out of his pants. He kicked their clothes to the side and looked Harry in the eye, whilst he was giving Harry a smoldering look he undid the boys trousers and let them drop to the floor. He held on to the boys hips and knelt on the floor in front of him. It was clear that both of them were incredibly aroused if the tenting in both their boxers were anything to go by.

Severus looked up at Harry and Harry was looking at him, he hooked his finger into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down letting Harry's cock spring free. He curled his fingers around the base and gave him a gentle squeeze and Severus was rewarded with a moan that escaped Harry's lips. He pumped his cock a little before leaning forward maintaining eye contact with Harry the whole time and wrapped his lips around the tip. He flicked his tongue a couple of times and Harry was groaning with pleasure above him, as he was looking up at Harry he could see that his face showed he was feeling immense pleasure that made Severus happy.

Done with teasing the boy he pulled Harry's boxers all the way down and let them pool at his feet. When he stood Harry was smirking at him and the boy took his face in both hands bringing him down for a kiss. With his hands now free, Severus grabbed Harry's backside and lifted him with the boy wrapping his legs around his waist. Because Severus was still wearing his silk boxers, the material against Harry's bare skin felt amazing and he hissed at the sensation before moaning in pleasure. Severus placed the boy softly on top of the bed of roses, centering them in the middle of the bed before he let his weight push the boy slightly into the mattress. Harry was grinding his hips into Severus's and it was making him very aroused. He ran his hand up and down Harry's chest before taking both his hands and putting them above his head. He met Harrys lips for another passionate kiss and it was Severus's turn to start grinding into Harry. After a while, Severus spoke.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" he replied huskily.

"Do you want to do this? I mean are you sure?"

Harry looked deep into his eyes before answering. "Of course I do." He giggled softly. "I've only been dreaming of this moment for weeks."

"If we get much further, I'm not going to want to stop. Harry, you're body and your soul are intoxicating."

Severus nearly came on the spot with Harry's next words. "Take me."

Severus smashed his lips into Harry's and they began a war of tongues and hands in all places. Severus took the tie around Harry's neck off. "You trust me?"

"Please." Was all Harry could get out of his mouth as he ground his hips against Severus.

Severus put the tie around Harry's wrists and pulled it tight but not so tight to harm him. Harry started wriggling; he needed some release before he blew his load everywhere before they even started. He gave the boy a quick peck on the lips and made his way painfully slow down Harry's body ensuring that he kissed every inch of the delectable boy. By the time he got to Harry's lower abdomen, Harry was all but crying with the pressure of release. He was trying so hard to hang on to it but Severus wasn't going to buy it. Harry's cock was red and almost throbbing and his balls were tight. Severus tipped Harry's cock upwards pushing it with his thumb. He licked and sucked on Harry's balls and the boy cried out in pleasure as he rode out the waves engulfing his young body.

Whilst Harry was gaining his breath back Severus sat back and took his own boxers off, throwing them to the floor with the other clothes. He lifted Harry gently; just enough to slide the covers back and cover them in their warmth.

"How are you feeling Harry?" he asked softly.

"High." Severus chuckled.

"Imagine what you'll be feeling later." He commented and Harry turned his head to look at the man. Severus reached up and loosened the tie around Harry's wrists so he could bring them under the covers.

"I'm a little scared, Severus." He admitted and buried his head in Severus's chest.

Severus moved Harry's head back to look at him. "What part is scaring you Harry?" and stroked the boys hair in attempt to soothe him.

"The part where neither of us know what is going to happen?" he tried. He didn't really know how to express it and the fact that he was still coming down from his orgasm didn't help.

"I do not believe there is cause for concern Harry. In most bonding and consummation practices the connection or link that is formed isn't felt and when it is, it only intensifies the pleasure that is felt. You do not need to worry, you will not be hurt."

"Ok. I trust you, Severus."

Severus leaned down and kissed the boy chastely but Harry wasn't going to let him get away with only that. He rolled over so both their bodies were lying on their sides and he moved his hips towards Severus. When their cocks touched it was like a bolt of electricity rattled through Harry and he hissed in pleasure. Severus rolled on top of Harry again and rubbed their bodies together creating a pleasurable friction that was building them both up. Harry had recovered somewhat from his orgasm mere moments ago and was starting to harden again. Severus propped himself up and looked down to Harry.

"You're sure?"

He nodded. "Never been more sure. I want you Severus. Take me." He repeated and even a second time it was music to his ears.

"You are going to feel a little pain in the beginning Harry, but I promise; I promise you will feel the pleasure."

"Ok." Harry smiled at the man to reassure him that this was what he wanted.

Severus reached over to the bedside table where there was a bottle of lubrication ready to use and put it next to them on the bed for when he needed it. Severus flipped Harry over so he was lying face down and squirted a little bit of lubricant on to his hands. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders and started to massage them making his way down Harry's back slowly. Whilst he was straddling Harry he gently moved his cock back and forth along Harry's crack to give himself some friction not that Harry was complaining at all by the movements and sounds that were coming from him. He could feel that Harry was relaxing nicely as he worked his muscles, so he flipped the boy back over onto his back and captured his lips again. Whilst he did this, he moved Harry's legs so they were spread out and Severus was kneeling between them. Severus put his right hand on Harry's right knee and slowly moved his hand up the inside of his leg, making his way to Harry's backside. Able to spread Harry's cheeks a little he rubbed a lubricated finger over his hole and felt Harry tense slightly underneath him.

"Relax Harry." He soothed and Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Severus probed the hole a little and slowly edged his finger through, wiggling it around a little. Harry was squirming underneath him and he captured the boys lips with his own. Severus moved his finger in an out slightly, enticing the hole to loosen and probed another finger. He made slight scissoring movements, stretching Harry. Harry hissed in pain and Severus starting nibbling and sucking along Harry's ear lobe and neck. Severus added a third finger and continued the same actions, trying to keep the pain down and the pleasure high.

Harry was in a mess and couldn't identify how he felt, there was a little pain and a lot of pleasure, but then a lot of pain and then Severus would up the pleasure even more. He didn't think he would be able to string together a coherent sentence at the moment and he was very aroused. He could feel Severus's fingers inside him and it was the most odd sensation he had ever felt. Severus was up to three fingers and Harry was feeling a burning sensation, but it was only mild. Suddenly Severus's fingers brushed over something and he saw stars, groaning loudly and bucking his hips pushing Severus's fingers further in.

Severus smiled to himself, _he is ready now_. He slowly pulled the fingers out and Harry mewled at the loss and started wriggling. He wanted to touch his cock, just to feel _something_ but his hands were tied above his head. Severus reached for the bottle of lubrication again and he poured some onto his hand, rubbing his hands together and reached down to coat his cock in the slippery gel. He shifted so he could enter Harry, it was trickier doing it with Harry facing him, but he wanted to look at the boy and he was sure Harry would feel safer doing it this way. His cock probed the boys' entrance and he stopped, looking to Harry who nodded and he pushed through at an achingly slow speed. Severus grunted at the sensation and groaned at how tight the boy felt around him. Harry was moaning and muttering incoherent things and with his hands above his head, fisted the pillow his head was resting on. Severus kept going until he was completely sheathed in Harry and stopped, getting the boy to adjust to his size.

Harry was feeling a lot of pain, but he tried to keep it to himself because there was so much pleasure he was feeling as well. He noted that Severus had stopped so he opened his eyes and looked up at the man expectantly. He moved his head upwards and Severus met his lips. They kissed slowly and passionately until Harry tried bucking his hips to get Severus to start moving. Severus moved out slowly and back in slowly, repeating this motion for a minute before gradually gaining some speed. Harry wrapped his legs around the man to help him go as far into him as possible and then Severus hit that spot again and Harry yelled in pleasure. Severus could see his face from above and it was the most beautiful thing he had seen, he could tell every emotion the boy was feeling, he hit that spot again and Harry's face changed once more to one of pure pleasure. Severus pulled out slowly, and then slammed into Harry who was seeing stars with every movement. Severus looked up at Harry's hands and could see a green glow emitting from one of his fingers. _The ring_. He kept up the pace and could tell Harry was getting close by the contracting and tensing of his muscles and Severus could feel himself getting close as well.

He leaned close to the boy and gave him a searing kiss just as he felt himself and Harry orgasm at the same time. Harry screamed in pleasure shouting Severus's name and Severus grunted Harry's name at the same time. As they both experienced the most mind-blowing orgasms of their lives, they were surrounded by a green light and a sense of love flowed through them like warmth that spread through their bodies. Harry thought he was having another orgasm as the feeling flowed through his veins and he bucked his hips that slipped Severus's cock across that sweet spot and he cried out again as he came again, his seed landing between them.

When Severus came, he felt a rush of relief wash over him and the green light that surrounded them made Severus feel closer to the boy. He was trying to gauge his reaction to this and control his heavy breathing but then Harry moved his hips and he could feel the spot that his cock brushed over and with Harry exploding again, he came too for the second time before collapsing on top of Harry, exhausted.

After a couple of minutes, Severus went to roll of Harry but the boy didn't move. He looked at his face and he looked so peaceful, he stroked the boys' hair back and untied the tie from around his wrists. _Apparently it was too much for him_, he thought amused as Harry was passed out on the bed. He moved Harry's arms down and noticed that the ring was flashing slowly as he took Harry into a close embrace. Harry's ear was close, so he whispered, "I love you, my sweet Harry."

Harry's eyes opened instantly and he looked to Severus. He brought his right hand that had the ring on up to Severus's face and noticed it was glowing, "I love you too, Severus." And they kissed. With their eyes closed they missed the green and silver ribbons of magic that wrapped around them bringing their souls closer together and the ring that stopped glowing. Harry sighed in contentment and laid his head on Severus's chest whilst Severus kissed Harry on the top of the head.

"Goodnight, Harry."

G'night, Sevmis."

Severus smiled stupidly down at Harry and they both feel asleep instantly.


	22. The Morning After

**Chapter 22**

Harry woke the next morning feeling very sore. He went to stretch out his muscles but found that Severus was holding on to him like a vice grip as he spooned him. Severus woke when he sensed Harry wriggling around and moved his hips forward into Harry's backside where they both moaned.

"Good morning to you too." Harry said cheekily.

Severus kissed the back of his neck softly and whispered into his ear, "Good morning, Harry." And this made Harry shiver.

_God, even in the morning the man can be sexy_. He turned in Severus's arms to look at the man who was smiling down at Harry.

"Good sleep?" Severus asked and kissed the top of his head.

"The best. Last night was amazing too, Severus. Thank you." And he buried his head into Severus's chest.

"You're most welcome, Harry. Just out of interest, do you feel any different this morning?"

"Not sure. If you're talking about magic wise, not really. If you're talking about my body, I'm sore all over." He mused.

Severus chuckled. "Well, I can't help that your body is sore, in fact I'm glad and means you were thoroughly shagged." And he smirked at Harry. "We can test your magic later, but for now how about a bath to sooth your muscles?"

"Sounds like a mighty fine plan there, Severus." And Severus looked at the boy as if he was crazy by raising an eyebrow.

"Hmph, teenagers." He muttered and made a move to leave the bed and headed to the bathroom butt naked.

Harry wolf whistled after the man as he disappeared into the bathroom. He heard the sound of water and then the man came back out. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"Like what you see?"

Harry jumped out of bed and ran over to the man kissing him feverishly. "Oh, definitely." And he reached round to slap Severus on the ass before darting into the bathroom. Severus was too quick and slapped the boy across _his_ ass too as he went past and Harry yelped.

"Whatch it, brat." He said lovingly and went to check the water.

Severus climbed into the bath and motioned for Harry to sit between his legs. "Oh my gods, this feels amazing." Harry moaned as he got in and was enveloped by strong arms. He laid his head back on Severus's shoulder and closed his eyes taking in the sweet scent of the bath bubbles and the warmth that encased his body. He could feel Severus's cock twitching behind him and it started to make him hard as well making his hips jut ever so slightly. Severus felt this and grinned, he took one of his hands and took the base of Harry's cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. He started to slowly stroke it and it was making Harry moan. He kissed the boys neck and gently started nibbling on a particular spot and he could hear Harry mewling and moving his hips to the beat of his hand. Just hearing the boy moan and the way he was reacting to Severus's touch was enough for the man to be rock hard needing release.

He whispered into Harry's ear. "Ready for round two?" and he got a nod in return. From this position Severus had easy access into Harry so he lifted the boy, which Harry helped and he positioned his cock where it needed to be. "The warm water will have relaxed your muscles, Harry so go down slowly." He said from behind.

"I just need you in me, Severus." He said desperately and started lowering himself on Severus's cock and was groaning at the amazing feeling it created but also there was a little pain, but he ignored that. Severus started a rocking motion and his cock was brushing against Harry's sweet spot that had him crying out in pleasure and seeing stars. It didn't take either of them very long before they tensed and both climaxed at the same time. They both lay in the bath for a while catching their breath when Harry spoke.

"Is it always going to feel this amazing?"

"With _me_ it will, yes. And I don't share, Harry. Just remember that." And Harry blushed. Hearing the man say the words did wonderful things to Harry's insides and it made him feel warm inside and that wasn't because Severs was still in him. Harry hopped off Severus and turned in the water so he was facing the man, leaning in he kissed him and Severus took Harry's cheek with one hand and the other was on the back of his neck pulling him close.

They pulled back and Severus was smirking at Harry who cocked his head at the man. "What?"

"Nothing, Harry. Just admiring you. We should probably get up and make an appearance at breakfast. I dear say our beloved Headmaster is eager to see us."

Harry frowned, "Why does he want to see us?"

"Harry, you know how he is. He'll be overjoyed at this development. Practically gave me the go ahead last night."

"Reassuring to know." Harry said sarcastically and Severus gave his ass that was wiggling in the air a smack. "Ow."

"Be glad he doesn't disapprove."

"Hmm, true." And he stood up with Severus following him. Severus grabbed the black bathrobe from behind the door and wrapped it around Harry again and grabbed a towel for around his waist as well. They went back into the bedroom and Severus gave Harry his white t-shirt and black skinny jeans that he hadn't resized since giving them to Harry the last time. He put them on and went to find his shoes and socks. He didn't think dress shoes would clash too much with his outfit and shoved them on. _Clashed? I'm starting to sound like Draco._ He stood and Severus wasn't wearing his teaching robes.

"Life's too short, Harry." He answered Harry's unspoken question about his clothes. He was wearing his grey skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and his dress shoes as well. Harry smiled at the man and went over to him, reaching up for a kiss.

"I don't like to share either, Severus. Just, so you know." He grinned and turned to walk out of the room with an also grinning but baffled Severus. They stopped at Severus's door and he turned Harry to face him.

"Now, Harry. The Headmaster may approve of us being together, but the rest of the school… Most likely not."

"So, we turn up separately and don't look at each other and don't interact with each other and we pretend the other doesn't exist." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Oi," and he took Harry's wrist to emphasize his point. "I'm not saying we ignore each other. Just, let's not draw attention to ourselves. There is only a quarter of the year left, which isn't that long really."

"Oh, ok." And Harry smiled up at him. "So, I get to walk through the door with you today?"

Severus chuckled. "Well, I don't see why not." And they left the office and the dungeons making their way to the Great Hall.

Severus had said that they shouldn't bring attention to themselves but he honestly thought that people would have to be a few galleons short if they didn't think something by the state of them walking through the corridor. Even though Harry was wearing shrunken clothes, his hair was messed in the most gorgeous way and was sticking up on the top in a rugged Mohawk type of way and had a certain glow about him. Severus looked equally as rugged and he was wearing Muggle clothes instead of normal robes and he was walking with his hands in his pockets. They looked at each other just before walking into the hall and winked at each other.

Harry sauntered over to the Slytherin table and sat in front of Draco and Blaise who were looking at him astonished, as Severus made his way between the Gryffondor and Ravenclaw tables with his hands in his pockets and he could hear the whispers from the students. Dumbledore was looking at him with a knowing look and Severus was almost blinded by the amount of sparkle there was in his eyes.

"Someone got lucky last night I see." Draco drawled.

"And what makes you say that?" he said as he grabbed some toast and took an ungraceful bite.

"Putting aside your entrance, you have a massive hickey on you neck."

Harry was stunned in shock for a second before loudly shouting, "WHAT?!" and grabbed the sides of his neck. His outburst caused most of the hall to turn and look at him but they didn't know why.

"Sly dog." Draco said shaking his head and watched Harry go red and put his head on the table. Draco looked over to Severus and smirked at the man.

Severus was sitting in his normal seat at the head table and heard Harry shout. He smirked as he realized Draco must have told him about his neck and he chuckled to himself. He saw Hermione walk over to Harry and Draco and saw her try and smother a smile when she saw his neck. She looked up and locked eyes with Severus, _she must know_, and smiled at him before sitting next to Harry and rubbing circles on his back. She got out her wand and pointed it at Harry's neck, _obviously a glamor_.

"So, it happened then, Harry?" Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah." He smirked. "He was so romantic as well."

"Pfft, of course he was, Potter. He's a Slytherin." And Draco looked pointedly at Harry.

Harry noticed then and there his magic hadn't spiked, it was lately that when Draco said some harmless comment like that but it was a sarcastic one his magic would spike slightly. He noted out of the corner of his eye that Ron had just entered the hall with some other Gryffindor's but when he looked at the boy he didn't spike either. He turned back round and frowned in thought.

"Uh, oh. What are you thinking about?" Hermione joked.

"My magic didn't spike. It must have worked." But he said it more to himself. Suddenly he felt a lot better about the day, which was hard seeing as he'd just had sex twice within 12 hours.

"And praise Merlin it has. Was starting to wonder if you were going insane, Potter." Draco joked and without saying a word a piece of toast flew and hit him in the face. Draco and Harry looked equally as shocked. Draco gave Harry the most disapproving look and Harry gulped before laughing uneasily and slowly standing. "You are going to regret that."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Harry tried but was ready to run if need be. Hermione stood as well and pulled Harry away.

"Come on, Harry. You can tell me all about last night." And she dragged Harry out of the hall before he got a hex thrown at him by Draco.

* * *

><p>After relaying everything to Hermione she was almost in tears. "Oh, Harry. He's so gentle and kind." And she sniffed. "You deserve someone like him after everything you've been through. I'm happy for you, Harry."<p>

"Thanks, Hermione. I've never been this stable and happy before. I feel great."

"I get the feeling that he's happy with you too. I've noticed a change in him during class as well and how he walked into the hall this morning was a walk of pride and a little bit of arrogance too." She giggled.

"Hey, he just got laid with an attractive, young man who's name is Harry Potter. Wouldn't you?" and they both burst into fits of laughter. Once they recovered they discussed their plans for the day as there was a Hogsmead visit and they decided they would go but they had a couple of hours. Hermione decided they could just chill out in the common room and Harry reminded her they were in different houses.

"Ha, oh yeah. Should have remembered that." She giggled.

"Just come to the Slytherin common room. They won't care."

"Ok, ooh I'm dying to see some artifacts in there."

"Visiting, Hermione. You're only visiting." He teased and she smacked him on the arm as they made their way down to the dungeons.

They walked into the common room and no one battered an eyelid at the fact they had a Ravenclaw within their walls. They went and sat on the couches and there was already a chessboard lying there.

"Shall we?" Harry suggested.

"Sure, I've never actually played a proper game of Wizards Chess. I should have picked something up though from watching you and Ron play for so many years."

"Hmm." Was all Harry said, he was still bitter about Ron shunning him because they had shared so much together over the years. Although if Harry thought about it, it was very much like Ron to do something so stupid and pigheaded.

They started their game and soon Harry was victorious. They played a few times and then looked up at the time. "Two hours? " Harry said disbelievingly. "Felt more like five minutes."

"We'd better get going then Harry."

"Yeah, I'll just go grab a jacket, be right back." And he ran to his dorm and shuffled round in his trunk to find a jacket. He spotted his black Converse sneakers and decided to change into those before grabbing his maroon coloured zip up hoodie and ran back to see Hermione.

They made their way to the main entrance and were standing talking when Severus came up behind Harry and lightly tapped his ass as he walked past. Harry was too slow and was going to do it back but the man, sensing this had swayed his hips just out of Harry's reach and Harry frowned. _Pay back_, he thought and looked round to see if anyone had observed their little moment together. He breathed a sigh of relief when no one had and he turned back to Hermione.

"I like this playful Professor Snape." She whispered to him.

"You and me both." He said distractedly as he watched the man round the students up and start walking off to Hogsmead. The man was still wearing his tight jeans and dress shoes with a black coat that was tailored to fit and came down to just above his knees. _He looks amazing_, he sighed and he and Hermione followed the group.

Whilst in Hogsmead, they made sure to go to the Honeydukes and Livres à gogo, the bookstore and ended up in the Three Broom Sticks spotting Draco and Blaise in the corner.

"Hey love birds." Draco joked and Harry smiled.

"Back at ya." He shot playfully.

"So how did the night go last night? I was kidnapped near the end." Harry said vaguely.

"Ha, I bet you did, _kitten_." He mocked. "It was alright. Mostly everyone ditched to find somewhere more private. I heard that Longbottom and Lovegood were caught a little underdressed by Filch." He made a vomiting motion. "Hate to have seen that." And he scrunched up his face.

"Aw that's kind of sweet though." Hermione said dreamily.

Harry put his arm around her. "You'll find someone, Hermione."

"Yeah, but no one is as smart as me, and if they are, they're either a teacher or gay." She sighed.

Harry looked at his friend sadly, then got a smirk on his face. "You said teacher? Who is it?"

She blushed ruby red and tried to hide her face at the slip up. "No, no that's not what I meant. I meant that our Professors are smart. Ohhh." And she buried her face again and Harry gave her a hug.

Draco scoffed. "I'm sure." And they all chuckled at Hermione.

Draco looked up and saw his god father walk into the Three Broom Sticks and nodded his head at the man as they made eye contact. Severus noticed that Harry was there as well and was not impressed by his choice in the colour of his hoodie. He came up behind Harry who had taken his arm off Hermione to sip his Butterbeer when a silky voice whispered in his ear.

"Red, really isn't your colour, Harry. Try this." And he looked down as he saw his hoodie change into a deep green colour. He looked and over his shoulder at the man.

"My apologies, force of habit I'm afraid." He said in a mockingly polite way.

Severus cocked his head to the side, "Is that so? Well I'm sure I can think of a way to ensure you _remember_." And he raised an eyebrow at Harry who gulped. He knew what _that_ meant.

"Blurgh, get a room. Come on, I'm out of here." Making a dramatic scene and he and Blaise stood to leave.

Hermione looked at Harry and Severus as the man sat down and she decided to leave as well. _No point in being a third wheel_. She sighed to herself and followed the boys out, but just as she was about to leave she spotted her Ravenclaw friends over in the other corner and sat with them.

"I've missed you, even though it's been a couple of hours." Harry said to the man quietly.

"As have I, Harry." He smiled a shy smile and put his hand on the boys' right knee. They were behind a large pot plant, so where they were sitting was relatively secluded.

"Although I have to say, you _are_ making a statement with your wardrobe today. You are the talk of the school."

"At least, _we_ aren't the talk of the school." He smirked.

"This is true. Can I come and see you tonight?"

"I don't see why not. I do believe that I have just given you detention anyway."

"Huh? What for?"

"For allowing bad habits to continue."

"Oh, for the love of – you know what. I don't even care." And he sculled the last of his Butterbeer. "Punish me all you want, I know it'll end in sex anyway." He said confidently.

Severus smirked, he was a little proud of his Harry at this current moment and his confidence was turning him on slightly. "Good. Detention at seven thirty tonight. Do not be late." And he leaned in to give Harry a quick peck on the lips before standing and leaving the pub. Harry got up as well and made his way to the door. Hermione and her friends were leaving at the same time so he joined them.

"What was that all about then?" she whispered.

"Oh, I just earned myself detention." He whispered back.

"Just make sure you're not late then." She winked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smirked back.


	23. Levelled Power

**Chapter 23**

Harry knocked on Severus's door at precisely seven thirty on that Saturday night. He had brought his bag with him this time that was filled with clothes for the next day so he didn't have to wear Severus's. Severus yanked the door open with a moody scowl on his face, which gave Harry a fright and he took a step back. He quickly softened his face when he realized who it was and ushered the boy in.

"What's with the school bag, Harry?"

"Detention, sir. I brought my supplies in case you wanted me to write lines." He said politely. He thought he'd play Severus at his own game tonight and sauntered over to stand in front of the mans' desk.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry and went to stand behind his desk, crossing his arms across his chest. "Very well." He started and paused, as he thought about what he should get Harry to do. "I am an impudent brat. One hundred times. Go."

"Yes sir." Harry sat at the desk that had magically appeared and found a pencil in the bottom of his bag, _thank Merlin_, and a piece of parchment floated over to where Harry was sitting. He began his lines and saw Severus sit down in his peripheral vision. The man was sitting back in his chair looking at him and was stroking his chin with a finger. Harry, trying to keep a straight face, looked at the man and gave him a smoldering look before putting his head back down and writing his lines.

Severus was sitting back in his chair eyeing Harry carefully. _What's he up to? Teasing me?_ He saw him look up and gave him a simply tormenting delicious look and put his head back down. _Damn_, he thought as his cock twitched. He knew then and there he was going to have issues teaching Harry when they were in class. He saw Harry bite his lower lip and decided he wanted to be the one to bite it. He shifted slightly in his seat as he was starting to get hard and really wanted to start stroking himself but tried to stop himself. _Won't give that brat the satisfaction_. He watched as Harry finished and the boy stood to bring his piece of parchment over to his desk.

"All done, sir."

"As I can see, Potter." He tilted his head slightly and then flicked his wand and a bucket with water and a brush appeared and landed at Harry's feet. "That corner of the floor is dirty."

"Yes, sir." He said cockily.

Harry picked up the bucket and brush and walked over the right hand side of Severus's desk and bent down on all fours. He shoved the brush into the bucket and once it was all wet he took it out and started scrubbing the floor with both hands moving them in a back and fourth motion. He had his ass up in the air as he was on his knees and wiggled it slightly and heard a moan coming from Severus's direction.

Harry looked so good bent over like that, it was almost criminal. He saw the boy wiggle his ass in the air and he couldn't help but have a moan escape his mouth. _Self control be damned_, he stood and grabbed Harry by the arm, smashing him again the shelf and kissing him heatedly. He grabbed Harry's ass and squeeze it while Harry put his legs around the mans' waist and Severus pushed him into the shelves harder to keep the boy in place as his hands roamed the boys body. Harry used the shelving as leverage and push against Severus and moaned. He took the back of the mans' t-shirt and ripped it off over his head, then started kissing his neck. He was nipping and sucking all over by kept centralizing around one point. He heard Severus moaning and could feel the man grinding him into the shelves.

Severus unwrapped Harry's legs and put them back on the floor before turning the boy around and holding him with Harry's back to his and moved them both till they were standing behind Severus's desk and bent Harry over it, putting his left hand on the boys' shoulder blades to keep him down. He held out his right hand and Harry saw a bottle fly off one of the shelves. Harry felt his jeans and boxer's being pulled down and the stopper on the bottle being pulled away with a pop. _**SMACK**_. "Ow."

"Silence." _**SMACK**_.

Harry tried his best to not to make a sound and he was biting his lower lip to stop the noise. _**SMACK**_. He shut his eyes and tried to absorb the pain. _**SMACK**_. Tears were springing to his eyes but it felt so good at the same time and his cock was hard against the cold wood of the desk. He felt a slicked finger probing his entrance and he knew that Severus was going to take him in the office.

Severus was up to three fingers as he gently but hurriedly stretched the boy. He slicked up his cock and pushed gently on Harry's entrance.

"I told you Mr. Potter. Do not. Tease. Professor. Snape." And he slammed into the boy and he cried out. Severus grabbed Harry's wrists and brought his hands behind his back. With one hand he was able to keep them in place and the other hand was on Harry's hip, to steady him. He pulled out slowly and then slammed into Harry again.

This time Harry cried in pleasure as he felt Severus brushed over his sweet spot. The feeling of Severus slowing drawing out and then hitting him hard was building him up fast and he didn't know how much longer he was going to last. With him trying to seduce the man, he'd got rather hard himself and the friction his tight jeans had provided hadn't helped the matter. He felt Severus tighten his grip on his wrists and felt the man climax behind him, which sent him over the edge as well and he cried out Severus's name. He felt Severus collapse on top of him as he tried to gain his breath back and Severus let go of his wrists and he brought them round to support his head.

Severus stood and slowly pulled out of Harry and heard the boy wince. He put his cock away and zipped up his jeans. Harry stood as well and looked at the mess of the desk, blushing. Severus flicked his wand and the mess was cleared, Harry pulled his boxers and jeans back up and zipped them up as well. He looked up at Severus and could see the man looking rather flushed and saw his handy work on his neck. _That's for this morning_, he thought triumphantly.

"Well, Harry that was unexpected."

"Payback." Was all he said and went to pick up his bag before walking through to Severus's private chambers and flopping down on the couch in front of the fire. Severus followed behind him and was slightly baffled as to why he was getting payback but he sat down next to Harry and put his arm on the back of the couch.

"Pray tell, Harry. Why did I deserve payback?"

"I'll let _you_ find that out yourself." He said confidently and leaned into Severus as the man wrapped his arm around him.

Xxxxxxx

The next morning, Harry woke well rested and rolled over to see that the space next to him was empty._ Weird_, he thought and sat up but couldn't see the man anywhere. He chucked on his grey silk boxers that were on the floor and padded across the room going through the door to the living area. He peered through the door but there was no sign of life, he heard a noise from the Severus's personal lab and decided to see what was happening.

"Morning." Harry said as he checked Severus out. The man was only wearing grey sweat pants as he stood facing a cauldron.

Severus turned round to face the boy and leaned against the side of the bench, regarding Harry closely. "Good Morning, Harry. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

Harry smirked at him, noting that his neck had a lovely dark red and purple mark just poking above his collar. _Obviously hasn't looked at himself in the mirror_. "Hmm, thanks but I missed you." He walked over to Severus and peered in the cauldron. "What are you making?"

Severus turned back to his potion and turned the flame down. "An improved version of a Calming Draught, Madame Pomfrey says the effects do not last as long as she would like."

"Impressive." He looked up at the clock on the wall and noted it was past eight o'clock on the Sunday morning. _Enough time for a shower before breakfast finishes._ "Wanna have a shower?" he said suggestively.

Severus turned and stood facing Harry and wrapped his arms around the boys waist. "Don't see why not." He said playfully and bent down to capture Harry's lips briefly before taking his wrist and dragging him to the bathroom.

Once they reacquainted with each other in the shower and got dressed, Harry stood beside the bed and turned to Severus but was looking down at his ring. Severus came up to Harry and took his hand with the ring and looked at it himself.

"Have you tried casting spells since Friday night?" he asked Harry, curious.

"No, I haven't. I was waiting till when we were together." He looked up at Severus. "Could we do it now?" his stomach rumbled just after he said it.

"How about breakfast first? I'll get something sorted. In the mean time, I have a spells book you can skim over." He went to walk out of the room when he caught sight of Harry's face. "What?" he said defensively.

Harry had raised his eyebrow disbelievingly. "I'm a seventh year, who defeated the dark lord and you want me to read a first year spell book?"

"You realize, there are some things that you don't know, Potter?"

Harry changed his expression to one of amusement and snorted, rolling his eyes. "Alright, fine." He muttered and walked past the man, making his way over to the couch. Severus followed him and went through the door to his office coming back with a large tome, which he laid on Harry's lap. Harry's jaw dropped open at the size of it.

Severus smirked, "Find some you haven't performed before. I believe page 28 onwards are the pages you want." He said looking down at Harry who had started flicking through the first couple of pages.

"Wow, there are so many different spells I haven't even heard before." Harry stated slightly in awe of such a textbook.

"Obviously, Harry." He rolled his eyes and called a house elf. Harry blocked him out as he read through the pages and was amazed by what he found. There was everything from changing someone's hair colour to different types of knots. He flicked through a couple more pages and found some light curses that he could try on Severus that wouldn't cause too much damage. He read an interesting one out loud. "Liga Brachia", which meant to bind the receivers arms behind their back.

"An interesting choice, Harry." He said interested.

He smirked at the man. "Hmm, I could find a lot of uses for some of these." And he winked at Severus before continuing to read and Severus shook his head at the boys' antics.

There was a pop and a house elf set the dining table up with a full English breakfast with coffee and orange juice for the two. Severus stood up, "Breakfast is ready." He announced and made his way to the dining table. Harry stood as well, prying himself away from the book and sat, facing Severus.

"Any thoughts on what you're going to hit me with?" Severus said.

"Of course. That book is a gold mine." Harry said taking a sip of juice. Severus raised an eyebrow encouraging Harry to continue. "Oh, no. Definitely not. If I tell you, you'll fend me off more easily." Harry said matter of factly.

Severus 'huffed and continued with his breakfast and Harry chuckled slightly at him. They ate their breakfast in companionable silence and once they were finished Harry cleared his throat and looked to Severus. "Shall we?"

Severus nodded and they stood. Severus took his wand from his pocket to move the furniture but Harry stopped him. "Let me?" and Severus nodded. Harry pointed his wand and muttered, "Aequaliter Nubila locus" and the room was cleared of all furniture. Harry looked over to Severus whose eyebrows were up in his hairline and he shrugged at the man. "Quick learner" and he walked to the other side of the room and turned to face the man.

"Selective, apparently." Severus mused and Harry shot him a look.

"Ready?" Harry asked and Severus held his hands out to the side to signify he was.

Harry pointed his wand at the man and could see the ring in his wand hand, he noted that it wasn't glowing like the last few times he'd pointed his wand at someone. _This is a good start_, he thought.

"Inspiratione", and a jet of orange light shot from Harry's wand and was easily deflected by Severus.

"Good, try putting more energy behind it."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel his magic stirring as he built it up and repeated the blasting spell from before. Another jet of orange shot from Harry's wand and Severus had to physically raise his wand to deflect Harry's spell.

"Good, now try doing it wandless."

Harry thought about it and allowed his magic to swirl within him. He pointed his wand at the man and could see a green glow coming from his hand as he shouted in his mind _"Inspiratione"_ and again an orange blast shot from his wand. This time Severus defected it easily, "Again."

Harry repeated it several times until he could tell Severus was putting some effort behind the shields he was putting up. "Hmm. How do you feel?"

Harry could tell as he was casting the spell that it felt a lot more even in the energy that was being emitted and was glad that his magic hadn't spiked. It was getting rather exhausting towards the end. "I feel normal, if not slightly more powerful. Did you feel any magic coming from me?"

"Yes, towards the end that is. When you allowed yourself to absorb the magic I could feel a pull. It wasn't a sharp pain like your spikes, more of a magic pull. You have improved."

Getting cocky, Harry repeated what the Slytherin's were always saying to him. "Of course I am." And he smirked at the man before waving his wand wordlessly summoning the furniture back with the _"Reduc Locus"_ spell, which again impressed the man and he shook his head at Harry.

"Brat." He said lovingly and made his way over to the boy. "The consummation has obviously worked and our magic seems to be in line and combined. I feel assured that, whilst you wear the ring, you shall be protected from harm." He smiled warmly at Harry.

He looked over to the mantel that had a clock above it and saw that it was nearing noon. "You should be getting back to your friends. I'm sure you also have homework to complete."

Harry pouted. "Guess I should. But then again, I don't _have_ to." He said cheekily.

Severus took Harry's cheek in his hand and stroked it with his thumb. He leaned down and gave Harry a peck on the lips but Harry wasn't happy with just that so wound his hand behind the mans neck to pull him down into a searing kiss.

"Enough, Harry." He said pulling back.

"You're no fun." He said plainly and went to walk past the man, giving him a light smack on the butt. He went into the bedroom and stuffed his clothes into his bag. As he walked back out he gave Severus quick kiss and the man walked him to the door and through his office. Harry was at the door leading to the corridor and opened it, he turned to Severus and had a smug look on his face.

"Stop looking at me like that. It's unnerving."

"Oh, I'm just checking out my handy work." And he turned on his heel and stalked off down the hall as Severus stood in the doorway staring after him. _What's he going on about?_ He made his way through to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, staring at his face. He turned his head slightly and his eyes went wide. _Cheeky brat_, he thought as he scrutinized the strategically placed hickey on the side of his neck. _Payback. That's what he meant. He was definitely meant to be a Slytherin_.


	24. Conclusion For now

**Chapter 24**

It was nearing the end of the school year and Harry was in the middle of his exams. Harry was with Draco, Blaise and Hermione as they crammed the last available detail into their skulls at any possible stage in the day.

Harry and Severus's relationship had blossomed after the ring consummation and Harry was feeling the ability to cast the harder spells they were learning in Charms, Transfiguration and DADA were coming more easily to him than they had previously. All his professors were amazed at the transformation and a certain Headmaster was smiling knowingly whenever he heard mention of Harry's abilities. Severus was quietly proud of the boy as well and was glad to know that he was responsible for keeping the boy in line and studious over the course of the year.

The two of them had a routine that they had fallen into where Harry would stay on Saturday nights but was dependent on whether Harry sustained Quidditch injuries. Severus every now and then would hand out detentions for Harry if he wanted to see the boy and provided the perfect cover for them. On the occasions where Harry was given a 'detention', he was spanked thoroughly and then the two had mind blowing sexual encounters. On the Saturday nights, it was more subdued and romantic as they used the time to actually get to know each other better.

Over the rest of the year, Severus decided to play it safe and maintained his authoritative manner when around the other students, which meant he wore his teaching robes whenever he was outside of his private quarters. Harry had gone to Spinners Lane with Severus over the mid term break instead of visiting Draco at the Manor. He thought that he and Blaise might have wanted to spend some time together so took up Severus's offer. Whilst in Spinners End, they went out to dinner in the town center and Harry spent a lot of time going through Severus's books finding interesting and useful information for his exams and life after Hogwarts. He still didn't know what he wanted to do, but seeing as his dueling skills were higher than most his age, he had hinted towards becoming an Auror.

Harry and Severus had talked over the mid term break about their future and Severus had really opened up about his thoughts and emotions. Likewise, Harry was able to explore his own emotions and he decided that being with Severus was something he saw as long term and Severus agreed. Seeing as Harry had no physical home that he could live in apart from the offer of living with the Malfoy's, Severus had decided that Harry could look after his house whilst he was at school and he would come back for the holidays to spend time with the boy. They were both over the moon at this and Harry finally felt as though he was part of something. He had a fleeting thought that it may have been a feeling and sense of family that he was experiencing but he couldn't sure. All he knew was that it warmed his heart to think he now had a home.

Harry was currently sitting in the library with his three study buddies as they were going over their Charms work. They had this exam early the next day, which was Thursday, after that they had their Potions practical and then Transfiguration. On the Friday, they had Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures Practical then DADA exams. Out of all the exams they had, he was most excited about DADA with his new dueling power and wanted to show it off. The teens had finished their dinner early for their study and were going hard at it when Madame Pince came over to them announcing that the library was going to close for the night and that they needed to head back to their common rooms before curfew. Harry closed his books and let his head fall onto the pile he'd made.

"I'm going to be _so_ happy when these are over." He groaned and they all agreed.

They all stood and made their way to the door, all with arms full of books and paper. Hermione bid them farewell and luck for their exams and set off towards the Ravenclaw tower. Draco, Blaise and Harry were walking towards the Slytherin common room when they came across Severus who was walking in the opposite direction. He nodded in approval of the teens coming towards him. Harry stopped to talk with him.

"I am pleased to see you using your time wisely, Potter."

"Thank you sir, can't say it's not entirely horrible studying." He smiled.

"Then good luck for tomorrow. Don't stay up too late, you will the energy to focus." He narrowed his eyes at Harry to emphasize his point.

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir." He looked around and didn't see anyone coming. "I'll see you on Friday night after dinner?"

"Yes, Harry. You may visit. I am more than happy to _reward_ your studiousness." He cocked an eyebrow as he said this and ushered Harry off in the direction of the dungeons after giving him a quick peck on the lips.

When Harry made it back to the common room he went straight to the dorm dumping his books on his desk and hitting the showers. He thought this might clear his head before he did one more round of questions for Charms and looked over possible recipes for their Potions practical. When he came back from the showers Blaise and Draco were walking into the room and they both looked exhausted. They both looked tiredly over at Harry who gave them a sympathetic smile and wrapped only in a towel around his waist sat at his desk to read over his notes.

"You can't be serious, Harry? You're worse than Granger." Draco said disbelievingly as he made his way over to see what Harry was reading.

"Just a once over so it's fresh in my mind. Then I'm going to bed." He didn't look up at Draco as he said this but powered through the page he was reading.

"Alright, but don't make any noise, I want a good night's sleep." Draco said as he yawned and collapsed on his bed.

Harry turned around when he heard him land on his bed and snorted as he looked over to Blaise who was rolling his eyes at Draco's antics. He turned back to his work and read for another half an hour before turning in himself.

* * *

><p>He woke up at his normal time of 6 o'clock in the morning and headed straight for the showers to wake himself up. When he came back out Draco was just waking up and he looked horrible, he had bags under his eyes and looked to be still half asleep.<p>

"Gods, you look a little worse for wear, Draco. You okay?" Harry said concerned.

"Couldn't sleep. That bloody Potions list was screaming through my head like a herd of Hippogriffs." He sighed and swung his legs out of the bed, grabbing his towel and headed straight for the showers himself. Harry shrugged and got himself ready for the day. He made sure his uniform was looking perfect, even though it was exam time he was a Slytherin and with a neat uniform he felt more confident about acing his exams. He styled his hair and checked his tie was straight and went over to his desk to grab a couple of books and his notes for Charms and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. He decided that he wasn't going to wait for the others and was going to focus on himself for the next two days. He just so happened to bump into Hermione who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with bits of paper surrounding her that made Harry chuckle and he grinned as he made his way over to the Slytherin table. There was no use going to sit in front of her as they both needed the space for their bits of paper. He sat down and grabbed some toast whilst he skimmed over his notes. There were only a couple of other people in the hall at this stage of the morning, all of whom were seventh and eighth year students, a couple from each house.

Severus came into the hall as he needed to prepare for his eighth year practical exam and noticed Harry sitting alone at the Slytherin table with it covered in open books and bits of paper that he could see him glancing over notes between bites of his toast. He smiled to himself that Harry was doing so well. He snorted as he looked over and saw Hermione in the same position and noted that even though she was one of the most annoying students, she _was_ rather smart.

After ten minutes, Severus saw Harry pack his things up and stand ready to leave the hall. Harry looked up and made eye contact with the man, winking as he turned around to leave. Severus nodded at him and watched him leave with Hermione in toe. _Heading to the library, no doubt_, he thought.

Hermione and Harry turned the corner, heading towards the library when Hermione spoke. "Much more and I think my brain is going to explode", she laughed.

"I know how you feel. Now I know how you've been feeling all these years." He joked and they continued towards the library.

* * *

><p>Harry walked out of his Charms exam feeling pretty confident, but now he had to turn around and complete his Potions practical. He made his way down to the Dungeons and sat in the corridor waiting for the others to come down. Severus came along and saw Harry sitting in the corridor by himself.<p>

"You're keen, Mr. Potter. You still have twenty minutes." And he came to stand in front of the boy looking down at him.

Harry had been in his own world and hadn't heard Severus, but he looked up when the man stood in front of him and stood quickly. "Uh, sorry sir. I-uh was running through ingredients." He stuttered and Severus looked at him with an understanding look.

"You are more than ready, Harry." He said quietly and took a step back when he heard people coming down the corridor.

"We'll see."

"That, we will, Potter. Count on it." He smirked and turned to stalk into the classroom, shutting the door behind him so the students couldn't see inside.

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon and Harry was exhausted. His six exams were done and dusted and he flopped onto the couch in the common room and closed his eyes. If he had the energy, he would have felt liberated that he was finally done. His exams were finished and he was now free to live his life. Of course he had to actually pass his exams, but with having answered every question and nailed his practical's he was confident. "Oomph".<p>

Draco fell on top of Harry with his head on Harry's stomach. "You mind?"

"No." Draco said with his face to the side looking up at Harry. "I've never studied so hard in my life." He stated tiredly.

"I take it there's no party tonight like last time then?"

"Hmm."

"Sorry, you'll have to be MORE specific than that." He said as he shoved Malfoy off his stomach and he landed with a thud on the floor.

"Oh, there will be." Pansy came over to the two boys and sat in one of the chairs. "So you two better get your party pants on." She winked and let her head hit the back of the chair.

Harry thought about this and decided he was going to make an appearance and then see Severus later on. It was currently five thirty and dinner was going to be served at 6 o'clock so he had some time to have a sleep before things got going. He shut his eyes and drifted in and out of sleep as formulas, charms and spells floating around his head. He woke with a start when he hit something hard and realized he was on the floor.

"Come on sleepy head. Feast time." Draco said as he helped Harry up.

Harry rubbed his face and followed them out towards the Great Hall. When they walked through the doors Harry realized they were one of the last ones to arrive, which was odd. _How long was I asleep for?_ He wondered idly. He looked over and saw Severus looking at him and he raised his goblet towards the boy as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Harry smiled and realized that they were soon going to be able to have their relationship in public. He sat with the others just as the feast was presented to them and he tucked in. There was roast chicken and beef with all sorts of roasted vegetables. Harry brought his goblet to his lips and could smell the sweet scent of alcohol.

"Is this… wine?" he asked. He wouldn't believe that Dumbledore would have allowed that. Then again, now that he thought about it, he probably would do something like this for the older years. He took a swig and made a face that made the others laugh.

"More of a Firewhiskey man myself." Harry joked and Draco turned his head to look at him.

"Oh, I bet you are." He winked and Harry looked over to Severus and the man was eyeing him. Harry made eye contact with him and ran his tongue over his top front teeth and saw Severus's eyes widen slightly then smirked at the man. Severus shifted slightly in his chair and propped his left elbow on the chair arm and had his index finger stroking his chin as he looked at Harry. _If looks could kill_, Harry thought as he was looking at Severus. It was now Harry's turn to shift in his seat as his cock was twitching from watching Severus and Severus was feeling the same up at the head table.

The feast finished and Dumbledore gave some parting words to the students who were leaving and the students continuing on. Harry stood with the other Slytherin's and they made their way down to the common room so they could get started on getting drunk and having fun. They went up to the dorm and Harry started ruffling through his trunk to find something decent to wear. He decided to got with jeans and his dark green dress shirt and asked Draco if he could borrow his black tie again. Once he slipped into his black dress shoes he raked a hand through his hair giving him a rebellious look and smirked at his appearance as he walked past the mirror.

Draco whistled at him. "Looking good, Potter. Going to see someone are we?" he smirked as well.

"I might do, depends on how exciting the party downstairs is." He said over his shoulder and closed the door behind him. He made his way to the common room and saw a table lined with all different kinds of alcohol. He sighed and grabbed a plastic cup filling a shot worth of Firewhiskey into it and downing the contents on one swig. He filled it again and poured some orange juice with it, giving it a stir and made his way over to the fireplace. There was music blazing and some students were dancing around the place. The lighting was dimmed and the most light came from the fire that was roaring quietly in front of Harry.

As he stood looking into the flames he was reflecting over the year. When he had arrived at Hogwarts for his final year, he would never have expected to be resorted into Slytherin and he never thought that Draco would become his best friend. Another huge development was he and Severus. The man was captivating and handsome in every little way. He was surprised that things had actually developed between them both and if he was honest, he had never felt happier than when he was with Severus. Despite the age gap, he felt that as a person he had grown up a lot and was able to match Severus's maturity. Speaking of whom, he thought it was time he left the party to go and see him. Harry's moment of reflection had been more like half an hour of staring into the fire and the party around him was now in full swing. He looked over to the clock and it showed it was quarter to eight so he downed the rest of his drink and headed for the door. He walked past Draco and nodded and the boy grabbed his arm.

"Where are _you_ off to?"

"Detention." He winked and Draco let go of his arm smirking at Harry and nodded in return. He knew that detention meant that Harry was going to see Severus and he watched Harry leave the room.

With his left hand in his trouser pocket, he walked down to Severus's office and went straight through the doors and into the man's personal chambers where he saw him sitting in his favourite chair.

"Evening, Severus." He said casually and flopped down onto the couch looking at the man.

"Evening, Harry. The Slytherin festivities boring you were they?" he arched an eyebrow at Harry in interest.

"No, just had better things to be doing… Well, better people." He joked.

"Well, I'm glad you made the right choice." And he stood to sit next to Harry on the couch. "I must say, you can be a tease when you want to be, brat."

"Hmm?"

"Don't play coy, Mr. I'm-going-to-lick-my-upper-teeth-to-seduce-my-lover." Severus stated and put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Oh that? Speak for yourself Mr. Im-too-handsome-for-my-own-good." He shot back and leaned up to capture Severus's lips with his own. He took his hand and put it on Severus's cheek as he attempted to deepen the kiss. As he had had a couple of drinks he was feeling bold and wanted to return the many times Severus had taken control. Harry flicked up his left leg and made a move to straddle Severus's hips but the man stopped him by putting a hand on the boys' thigh.

"What?" Harry said looking at the man with worry. He'd never done that before.

"You're not going to lift a finger tonight. I think my highest scoring student should be rewarded accordingly."

Harry gaped at him. "Are you serious?"

Severus bent down and kissed Harry before standing up and pulling Harry with him by the hand, leading him through to the bedroom. They stopped at the foot of the bed and Severus turned to face Harry. Putting his left hand on the small of his back and his right hand on Harry's cheek and kissed him heatedly. Harry wound both hands up around Severus's neck and pulled the man closer to him. They pulled away from the kiss and looked at each other intensely. Harry had his wand in his back pocket and took it whilst muttering _"Vestimenta Evanescant"_and both their clothes disappeared from their bodies and into a pile in the corner of the room.

Harry looked up to Severus and was smirking at the man's reaction.

"Someone's impatient."

"Yeah, well I want you and I want you now. So why aren't your lips on mine?" he shrugged and pulled him down for another kiss. Severus pushed Harry lightly and they fell onto the bed with Severus landing on top of him. Their hard members clashed against each other and they both moaned at the contact with Harry pushing his hips upwards. Severus wanted the boy badly so forego the foreplay and went straight into stretching Harry. He held out his hand and a bottle flew into his hand that Harry had come to know well. Severus covered his fingers and started working Harry's entrance until he was nicely slack and coated his cock in the mixture, entering Harry slowly. All the while Harry was mewling and wriggling to Severus's movements and his cock had a little precum already leaking. Severus entered Harry achingly slowly and Harry was pushing up trying to get some friction between him and Severus.

"Severus," he breathed. "Fuck me, fuck me hard. I want you right now." He said desperately and Severus understood fully.

Severus leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a feverish kiss and started to pick up pace. Harry had his arms wrapped around Severus's neck, he moved them down a little and was clawing at Severus's back as he let the feeling of pleasure wash over him. It was then that he realized how stressed and wound up he was with all the study he'd been doing and the prospect of finishing up school. He was so wrapped up in himself that he didn't even feel his orgasm building until it hit him like a raging hippogriff and he went rigid screaming out. Severus came a couple of thrusts later as he absorbed himself in Harry's explosion of pleasure and thrust into him hard.

They were both left panting and trying to catch their breath and Severus had rolled off so he was lying side by side with Harry.

"Wow. That was…" Harry's words failed him.

"Incredible." Severus finished for him.

"Yeah. Wow." Harry laughed to himself. He tried pushing himself up and climbing under the covers but it was a struggle and Severus wasn't having any better luck so they both collapsed where they were. Harry turned his head and looked at Severus, he moved his hand and took the mans hand with his own.

"Thanks for everything this year, Severus."

Severus turned to face Harry and smiled, something that Harry had definitely gotten used to. "You're welcome, Harry. It certainly has been… different."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man to say 'please continue'.

"A good different." Severus laughed as he confirmed what he'd meant and he saw Harry smile back at him. "I hope you're looking forward to the future, Harry?" he said hopefully.

"Only if it's with you, Severus."

Harry's statement warmed Severus's heart and he leaned across to kiss Harry, he pulled away and Severus spoke.

"It definitely will, Harry."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey guys. I know this maaaaay seem a little abrupt but I **_**am**_** bringing this story to a close. Not that I've lost interest because I love what this story is about. **

**Sooo, having said that this is going to be the last chapter for the mean time. I may revisit this story at a later date. Feel free to leave reviews with any ideas you'd like me to put into the story (I'll probably run it as a sequel).**

**Thanks for reading and following this story.**


End file.
